Camino al Cielo
by Philana
Summary: Ed/Bel & Ambos con no más de cinco meses de vida, Edward le propone hacer una lista y cumplir sus deseos antes que el tiempo se termine. ¿Qué dirá la lista de cada uno, podrán cumplir con ciertas cosas? Sé valiente, seamos valeintes.
1. Prólogo

**Capítulo Editado por Emic, mi linda y encantadora nueva Beta.**

**Hola, las personas que están leyendo "El es un maniquí" tendrán que perdonarme pero no lo pude evitar, vi esta película hace meses y recién hoy se me ocurrió escribirla, es solo una idea la que saqué de ahí, lo demás solo será idea mía. En la película la cual olvidé el nombre sale Morgan Freeman y Jack Nicholson, es muy buena y no afecta en nada si la ven pues no será en nada igual mi fic.**

**La trama se desarrollará es un principio el cual será corto, en otra parte que durará dos meses (en el tiempo de ellos) los cuales cada día será un capítulo, así que como mínimo habrán 30 capítulos, tendrán que soportarme mucho y en el final.**

**Este primer capítulo es algo corto pero los demás serán más largos, pues relataré todo lo que hacen en un día.**

**Si han visto una historia parecida por ahí me avisan para borrar esta.**

**Desde hoy en adelante prometo publicar una vez por semana, pero alternando este fic y el otro (El es un maniquí) así que tendrán que tener paciencia y sabrán de mi todos los domingos, si no han leído el otro fic que ya he nombrado dos veces, háganlo creo que es bueno.**

**Los personajes no son míos son de aquella mujer que hizo que mi vida se convirtiera más en una fantasía, muchas gracias. Y la historia y el drama y lo que salga es mío.**

**Que disfruten este primer capítulo, con cariño, Philana.**

**Recuerden dejar un rr para saber que opinan, besos.**

**______________________Camino al cielo__________________________________**

**Epílogo**

**(Bella)**

Estaba nuevamente dentro de ese ascensor, que me trasladaba al quinto piso, donde el doctor me diría lo mismo que todas las sesiones me dice. Ya estaba cansada y esto no tenía vuelta atrás. Tenía 21 años y un cáncer terminal estaba consumiendo mi vida día a día. No me deprimía, pues vivía con la idea que todo en esta vida pasa por algo, no es que creyera que estaba pagando por algún pecado que había cometido en mi corta vida, sino todo lo contrario, lo tomaba como una prueba, ¿Para quién? Aún no lo tenía claro, pero tampoco me importaba mucho saberlo, era solo algo que el destino había puesto en mi camino y la verdad ya era cosa de unos meses a que todo esto terminara.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron me encontré directamente con la secretaria de mi doctor, era una chica alta y muy guapa, nunca me agradó mucho, pero ¿quién era yo para decirle a mi doctor que cambiara a su secretaria? Fácil respuesta, nadie.

- Bella el doctor Cullen ya te está esperando, solo pasa –me dijo ella cuando me vio salir del ascensor.

- Gracias –le respondí sin mirarla.

Seguí mi paso tranquilamente y golpeé por educación antes de entrar. El doctor Cullen estaba frente a su escritorio viendo unos papeles dentro de una carpeta con una expresión en su rostro que muchas veces había visto en mi madre, pero que jamás pensé poder ver alguna vez en él.

- ¿Se encuentra bien doctor? –en ese momento levantó su vista y la fijó en mi, su expresión cambió y me regaló una amplia sonrisa, que solo logró llegar a su cara, pero no a sus ojos.

- Bella, no te sentí entrar, toma asiento –me indicó con una mano la silla que se encontraba frente a su escritorio, aquella silla que tantas veces había usado y que había soportado mis silenciosas lágrimas cuando nuevamente el me volvía a decir que no se podía hacer nada.

- No le veo el sentido a estas visitas –le comenté tomando asiento- son tan inútiles, siempre me dice lo mismo después de un examen, quizás lo mejor sería seguir con lo poco que me queda de vida y no perdiendo el tiempo en esta habitación.

- ¿Se lo has dicho a tu madre?

- No, ni lo haré, no le veo el sentido decírselo ahora y que se deprima antes de tiempo, hasta el momento todo va bien y nadie ha sufrido –dije repitiéndole nuevamente lo que pensaba al respecto.

- Quizás tengas razón –dijo en un suspiro rindiéndose- mañana tendrás que tomarte otro examen Bella, pero tendrás que estar toda la mañana en la clínica, así que supongo que los estudios en casa de tus compañeras puede ser una buena escusa para tu madre –me tendió un sobre con la orden y luego sonrió- a las 10.30 y la misma sala de siempre, me esperas con la bata puesta y sobre la camilla, habrá un joven que se hará los mismos exámenes, así que lo mejor será que te cambies en el baño.

- Siempre lo hago en el baño, no soy una exhibicionista –le contesté enojada- además ¿por qué habrá un chico?

- Pues él está en las misma condiciones que tu, ahora Bella vete a tu casa, nos vemos mañana.

La forma en que se despidió de mi fue de forma cortante y nada agradable, de cualquier otro doctor no me hubiera importado, pero del doctor Cullen era completamente extraño.

______________________Camino al cielo_________________________________

A la mañana siguiente ya estaba colocando mis cosas sobre la camilla cuando alguien tocó la puerta de la sala.

- Adelante –dije sin importancia pensando que tal vez era una de las enfermeras para saber si ya estaba lista, pero no fue así, Cuando sentí unas fuertes pisadas en la sala no pude evitar darme la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba. Y Dios, pensé que mi hora había llegado. Era un chico alto, de tez blanca, cabello cobrizo, esbelto y muy, pero muy guapo.

- Permiso –dijo pasando a la habitación y dejando su bolso sobre la cama que se encontraba junto a la mía.

- ¿Eres la otra persona que compró el pasaje al cielo? –le pregunté sin saber cómo había tomado el la enfermedad. (Le pregunté sin saber como un chico como él podría estar en estas condiciones)

- Sí –me contestó en una forzada sonrisa- alcancé el último boleto, que suerte tuve.

El silencio fue el siguiente en hacer acto de presencia, ya sin nada más de que hablar tomé la bata azul que habían dejado sobre mi cama y entré al baño a cambiarme. Me desnudé con calma, eran recién las diez y en media hora llegaría el doctor. El olor de la bata era horrible, nunca me gustó el olor a hospital y esta bata era espantosa. Gracias a Dios no era de esas que estaban abiertas a los lados ni en la parte trasera, fue un alivio más cuando recordé quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Salí con mi ropa en la mano, esperando tal vez que el muchacho estuviera esperando el baño para cambiarse, pero él ya estaba en la camilla, con la bata puesta y un brazo sobre sus ojos.

Sin intenciones de molestar su tranquilidad, guardé la ropa en mi bolso y me acosté en la cama a esperar, como siempre, solo a esperar.

- Soy Edward –dijo él de pronto estirando su mano hacia mí.

- ¿Sólo Edward? –le pregunté tomando su mano, era suave y muy cálida tanto que me costó soltarla.

- Sí, lo que nos queda de vida, no alcanza para nombrar los apellidos.

- Entonces yo sólo soy Bella –le dije con una sonrisa a la que respondió de la misma manera derritiéndome.

- ¿Cuánto te dijeron que te queda de vida? –me preguntó como si preguntara la hora, lo cual me agradó, no quería que nadie me tratara como si fuera a quebrarme con solo mirarme.

- Cinco meses –le dije- puede ser más o puede ser menos, la verdad no es algo que me importe demasiado ¿y a ti?

- Lo mismo y la verdad tampoco me importa demasiado, es solo que me hubiera agradado tener algo más de tiempo, solo para hacer algunas cosas que me faltaron, no son cosas importantes, son solo estupideces y locuras.

- ¿Qué edad tienes Edward?

- 21 ¿y tú?

- También tengo 21 y nunca pensé en las cosas que me hubiera gustado hacer, invento lo que quisiera estudiar solo para que mi madre sea feliz y no pregunte nada más, ella no sabe nada de mi enfermedad, no la quiero asustar, no antes de tiempo.

- En mi caso, sólo mi padre lo sabe y le he pedido que no se lo cuente a nadie, es especial a mi madre, tienes razón no es necesario que lo sepan.

El sonido de la puerta nos hizo voltearnos hacia ella y vimos a la enfermera entrar.

- ¿Bien quién será el primero? –nos preguntó.

- Las damas primero –dijo Edward con esa hermosa sonrisa.

- Cobarde –la enfermera tomó mi camilla y me sacó de la sala, solo un bajo "suerte" de parte de él me hizo sonreír. Los chicos nunca me habían hablado y sólo él que está a pasos de morir lo hacía, lo cual me parecía obvio en el mundo en que siempre había vivido.

Los exámenes no demoraron tanto como había pensado, así que volvimos rápido a la habitación, a Edward ya se lo habían llevado, por lo que solo tuve que esperar hasta alguien me diera la autorización para irme a casa. La cual llegó pronto, una enfermera me comunicó que el doctor me había dejado irme a casa y que por teléfono se me informaría de mi próxima consulta.

Me vestí lentamente, esperando si por alguna casualidad del destino alcanzaba a ver a Edward antes de irme, pero no fue así, cuando ya estaba lista, no me quedó más remedio que partir. Salí de la habitación y miré a ambos lados, nada. Subí al ascensor y miré por si aparecía antes que las puertas se cerraran… y nada. Salí al hall de entrada y volteé por última vez, nada. Ya asumida la situación salí de la clínica.

- ¡Bella! –escuché que gritaban mi nombre, o mi mente me engañaba, lo cual o era una cruel broma o efectivamente alguien me llamaba, cuando me volteé vi a Edward correr en mi dirección- Creí que me esperarías –dijo ya junto a mí.

- Lo siento –fue lo único que atiné a decir.

- Quería hacerte una propuesta –me dijo muy serio.

- ¿De qué se trata? – le verdad estaba muy intrigada.

- Mira Bella se que nos conocemos hace dos horas, pero tenemos más en común de lo que podemos tener con gente que hemos conocido hace años, no tenemos más de cinco meses por vivir y quiero disfrutar todo lo que me queda, pero hacerlo bien, no emborracharme y quedar tirado en cualquier lado, sino con las cosas que siempre he deseado hacer.

- ¿Y de qué manera entro yo en ese plan? –le pregunté sin entender nada.

- En que lo haremos juntos, haz una lista Bella, con las diez cosas que te gustaría hacer en estos últimos días, no importa que sean locuras o cosas que queden lejos, solo anótalas y veremos cómo cumplirlas –él parecía emocionado y yo no sabía que responder.

- No lo sé Edward.

- No digas nada hoy, juntemonos mañana a las 10 en el bar de esta esquina, si aceptas vendrás, si no haz como si nunca me hubieras conocido y tranquila, no resultaré herido, sólo cumpliré mis sueños, solo, triste y abandonado.

- No hagas eso –le pedí al ver su rostro.

- Solo piénsalo, estaré ahí a las 10 –se acercó a mí y depositó un beso en mi mejilla. Sobra decir que sentí el cosquilleo en ese lugar todo el bendito día.

**______________________Camino al cielo_________________________________**

**No es la gran cosa, pero prometo se pondrá mejor.**

5


	2. Día Uno: Las Listas

**Capítulo editado por Emic, mi encantadora Beta**

**No pude evitar no actualizar antes, pero es porque también tengo pruebas la otra semana así que el fin de semana debo estudiar, es por eso que actualicé hoy. **

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron este fic, vuelvo a repetir que este está basado en la película, no es que sea completamente igual, solo saqué la idea de las listas, así que si ven la película no afecta en nada al fic e incluso se las recomiendo que la vean pues es muy buena. La película se llama "The Bucket List" es español no recuerdo como se llama.**

**Emily siento no cumplir lo que te había prometido, pero es que el fin de semana no tendría tiempo. Pero te dedicó completamente este capítulo a ti, espero de todo corazón que te guste.**

**Bien, agradecer a las personas que dejaron su rr en el capítulo anterior:**

**Fer93vulturi / liloc / meco2008 / Emily-Lokis / iovs Cullen / ekate94 / Anfitrite / Super Fanfic / Ubita.**

**Y a las personas que me agregaron a sus favoritos o a sus alert y no han dejado rr y que les agradezco de igual forma:**

**.girl / NemesisAg / StephiiCullen93 / Schutze09 / Prinzeziitha Cullen / Crisst.**

**Muchas gracias y espero que disfruten el capítulo, y recuerden que el próximo domingo, (no este), publicaré el nuevo capítulo de "El es un Maniquí". Nos vemos.**

**0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0**

**Capítulo Uno****: Día uno, "Las Listas"**

**(Bella)**

Esa noche no dormí mucho, había estado la mayor parte del tiempo pensando en la propuesta de aquel chico, sí, había sido algo extraña, pero aun así no quería abandonar mi mente. La verdad nunca me había detenido a pensar en las cosas que me gustaría realizar antes de partir y Edward me lo había hecho preguntar por primera vez.

¿Qué me gustaría hacer? Serían algunas cosas y en este momento me encontraba en blanco, sin saber siquiera, cuáles serían mis últimos deseos. Nos juntaríamos a las diez y por lo general mi despertar era a las siete de la mañana, a si que dejaría la lista para mañana, pues el tiempo lo tenía y lo haría durante el desayuno.

Me desperté como suponía, a las siete de la mañana, con una sola idea en la mente "Ir al encuentro con Edward", serían mis últimos meses de vida y haría locuras, no serían cualquier cosas que una chica cualquiera soñaría, pues nunca fui como el resto, pero serían locuras que alguna vez se me pasaron por la cabeza.

Preparé mi desayuno y me senté a la mesa, con una hoja y papel en mano y comencé a escribir. En un principio no supe que colocar, pero luego, poco a poco, locas ideas fueron surgiendo y otras no tan locas. Lo dejé finalmente en diez, un número cerrado, además no recordaba si él me había dicho o no la cantidad.

Edward, era un chico guapo, ¿Tendría novia? Por supuesto que sí, me respondí. Me había entusiasmado la idea de la lista y tal vez el setenta por ciento había sido influenciado por él. Guardé las cosas que había ocupado, puse la lista en mi bolso y me fui al baño para arreglarme, este sería sin duda un día interesante.

(Edward)

Nunca pensé que al llegar a la clínica para los exámenes de siempre, me encontraría con alguien como ella y además en la misma situación que yo, esto no era justo. Bella, que fue el nombre con el que se presentó, no era para nada como las otras chicas. Era muy bella, pero no era como aquella belleza producida, como la que la mayoría de las chicas tenía. Ella era diferente, su cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos habían llamado mi atención y al mismo tiempo me habían hecho preguntarme, ¿cómo alguien como ella podía estar tan cerca de la muerte?

Amaba la vida, aún con lo que esta tenía preparado para mí, pero muchas veces no la encontraba justa. Había pensado en hacer esto hace mucho tiempo, pero no había encontrado a la persona perfecta para que me acompañase a cumplirlas. Había pensado en mi hermano Emmett, pero él no lo disfrutaría tanto como yo. Por eso en cuanto me enteré que su situación era igual a la mía, quise querer compartir esto con ella, sería la única oportunidad para vivirlo, tal vez serían cosas sin sentido pero para nosotros, serían únicas.

Es por eso que ahí estaba, en el bar que le había indicado, con una taza de café entre mis manos, faltando cinco minutos para las diez y esperando a que ella llegara.

La campanilla de la puerta sonaba cada vez que alguien entraba en el local, haciendo que alzara la cabeza, deseando que fuera Bella quien entrara por esa puerta. Cuando el reloj de pared sonó marcando las diez, la campanilla volvió a sonar y por la puerta apareció ella. Me quedé unos instantes mirándola, para ver qué es lo que hacía. Noté que miraba hacia todas direcciones buscándome, así que alcé la mano para que me viera entre la multitud. Al verme sonrió y se acercó.

- Muy puntual –le comenté también sonriendo y colocándome de pie para ayudarle con la silla.

- Gracias –me dijo sentándose- ¿Me has esperado por mucho tiempo? Siento mucho si he tardado demasiado.

- No te preocupes, solo he llegado hace unos poco minutos –le mentí, pues en realidad hace media hora que estaba en el local, por miedo a que ella llegara antes y se fuera- ¿Desayunaste? –pregunté alzando la mano para llamar a una de las señoritas para que nos atendiera.

- Sí, acostumbro a tomar desayuno muy temprano, pero te acompañaré con un café.

La mesera llegó y tomó la orden. Pedí también unos panques y otro café para mí. No sabía si abordar de inmediato el tema que nos había reunido ahí, pero de algún modo sería lo mejor, ya que de otro modo no tendríamos tema para conversar. Y por alguna razón, que en ese momento no entendí, no quería que ella se fuera, su compañía era tan grata.

- ¿Pensaste en lo que te propuse? –le pregunté mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

- me costó decidirme –dijo luego se un suspiro- pero finalmente pensé que en estos últimos meses que me quedan, serán sólo míos y los disfrutaré –sin notarlo una gran sonrisa se posó en mi rostro.

- Genial, ni te imaginas lo que me agrada escucharte decir eso –al decir estas palabras ella se sonrojó de una tierna forma que desde ese momento jamás olvidé, pero continué con el tema, para no hacerla sentirse más incómoda- Había pensando hacer esto con mi hermano, pero para él no sería tan significativo como lo será para mí –parecía un idiota, ya que la sonrisa que se había posado en mi rostro no me abandonaba.

- Te entiendo –dejó la taza de café en la mesa y me miró- ¿Cuántas cosas hay en tu lista? –me preguntó de pronto.

- Coloqué diez, no recordaba si te había dicho la cantidad, pero me pareció bien para que fuera un número cerrado –en ese momento fue ella quien sonrió- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, es solo que yo también pensé en diez –luego su sonrisa desapareció- solamente son cosas estúpidas ya no estoy segura de que quieras compartirlas conmigo –su rostro estaba serio y bajo su mirada hasta sus manos, que jugaban con el borde de la taza.

- Tranquila, cuando veas las mías ya no pensarás en eso, lo que me da una idea ¿Qué te parece si cumplimos las cosas en dos meses, no quiero sonar deprimente, pero nos quedan cinco meses de vida y hacerlas en ese tiempo nos dará los otros tres meses para dejar algunas cosas solucionadas antes de partir –tanto su mirada como la mía seguían del mismo modo, al parecer ella lo tenía tan asumido como yo, pero su cara parecía un poco confundida por la idea que le estaba planteando así que me expliqué- por ejemplo mañana miércoles yo hago que tu cumplas algo de tu lista y el viernes es tu turno para hacer que yo cumpla alguna de las cosas de mi lista ¿Qué te parece?

- Una locura que estoy dispuesta a realizar, aunque si lo quieres de ese modo, habrá algo en mi lista que hay que sacar –dijo bajando la vista.

- ¿Qué te parece si las vemos, la has traído no? –ella asintió y sacó un papel de su bolso y me lo tendió y luego yo hice lo mismo con la mía.

La lista de ella decía así:

1.- Saltar de un acantilado.

2.- Andar en motocicleta.

3.- Andar todo un día en autobús.

4.- Alojar una noche en un hotel cinco estrella.

5.- Ir a la Ópera.

6.- Viajara a alguna ciudad de Europa.

7.- Ver todo un día películas.

8.- Aprender a jugar pool.

9.- Ir a un baile con un hermoso vestido.

10.- Perdonar a mi padre.

(Bella)

- No veo cual sea el que tienes que sacar de la lista, tal vez el diez tuyo y el diez mío sea algo más personal, pero no le veo el problema a los demás –dijo el alzándose de hombros.

- Dios Edward –este chico estaba mal- ¿crees que viajar a Europa es de ir de aquí a la esquina?

- Eso déjamelo a mí, ahora ve mi lista y dime si tienes problema con alguno –desdoblé el papel que me había entregado y leí en una estilizada letra:

1.- Comer chatarra

2.- Tocar Piano

3.- Fotografiar lo que hago todo un día

4.- Pinta un cuadro

5.- Escalar un gran árbol

6.- Estar bajo la lluvia por largos minutos

7.- mirar las estrellas toda la noche

8.- Hacer feliz a un desconocido

9.- Ser besado por una chica hermosa

10.- Decirle a mis padres cuanto los amo.

Sonreí al terminar de leer la lista y lo miré. Parecía ser cosas que en un solo día podrías cumplir, pero no quise comentárselas, él no había tenido problema con las mías y yo tampoco las tendría con las suyas.

- Esto es extraño –le comenté cuando lo estaba mirando.

- ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó curioso.

- Esto, lo que vamos a vivir, parecemos dos chicos que solo quieren salir de la rutina de sus vidas y no que luego de cinco meses ya no estarán en este mundo –suspiré tomando el café en mis manos y que ese momento ya estaría frío y luego miré a la gente que se encontraba en el local- míralos –le pedí- cada uno absorto en su mundo, viviendo su vida sin pensar en lo que se viene, sin pensar en planes a corto plazo, pues saben que tienen tiempo –ahora lo miré a él y l sonreí con cariño- en cambio ahora míranos a nosotros, planeando nuestras vidas para solo dos meses ¿Te has detenido a pensar que tal vez esto no sea justo?

Su rostro estaba serio y no expresaba absolutamente nada, sus ojos fijos en los míos, parecían querer decirme algo que no pude o no quise descifrar.

- Sí, lo he pensado -dijo de pronto- pero luego lo olvido, es simple Bella, a todo el mundo le toca vivir algo y a nosotros nos tocó esto, sí, tal vez no sea justo, pero quizás fuimos elegidos por ser capaces de soportar esto de mejor manera que otras personas –de pronto tomó una de mis manos y la dejó junto a las de él- solo te pido que mientras cumplimos estas locuras, no pienses en lo que pasará una vez que estos dos meses terminen, sino en todo lo que disfrutaremos ¿Puedes prometerme eso Bella?

Cuando había tomado mi mano, las suyas estaban heladas, lo cual me pareció extraño; ya que en todo momento él las había tenido rodeando la taza de café, pero mientras hablaba, se fue haciendo poco a poco más cálida. Sabía que sería difícil sacar esa idea de mi cabeza, pero él me ayudaría, de eso estaba segura.

- Te lo prometo –dije finalmente.

Él sonrió levantando ligeramente la comisura de su labio derecho, gravándose de inmediato aquel gesto en mi mente.

- Así me gusta ¿Y bien, quieres empezar hoy o mañana? –nunca creí que quisiera comenzar tan pronto, pero si queríamos que estos fueran los meses más emocionantes de nuestras vidas, no lo iba a impedir.

- Mientras antes, mejor –le dije.

Y sólo en ese momento mi mente despertó. Apenas el día anterior había conocido a este chico y ya estaba dispuesta a pasar dos meses con él. ¿Y si algo pasaba? ¿Y si tal vez era un psicópata y nunca había estado enfermo? Bueno eso era imposible, pues el doctor Cullen ya me había hablado de él.

- ¿Cómo sé qué puedo confiar en ti? –Tuve el valor de preguntar- siento preguntar eso, pero entenderás mis dudas.

- Sí, no hay problema, me hubiera preocupado si no hubieras preguntado –dijo calmado- es por eso que quiero presentarte a alguien, tal vez así puedas estar completamente segura de que puedes confiar tu vida en mi.

Yo solo asentí y salimos del local. Aún así debía confiar en él para haberlo seguido hasta donde él me llevaría. Nos subimos a su coche, un hermoso volvo plateado y nos marchamos del lugar. Manejó cerca de diez minutos por carretera y luego entró en un camino de tierra por el bosque.

- ¿A dónde vamos? –me atreví a preguntar.

- A mi casa, quiero que conozcas a mi padre –justo cuando terminaba de decir aquellas palabras una enorme y hermosa casa apareció como por arte de magia entre los árboles y ahí obtuve mi respuesta. Edward era un chico de dinero y por esa razón no tenía problemas en viajar conmigo a Europa.

Nos bajamos del coche y me invitó a pasar a su casa

Sí por fuera era hermosa, por dentro lo era mucho más. Todo parecía estar en su perfecto lugar, con una decoración impecable, la cual sólo se podía ver en revistas. Me guió por un pasillo y llegamos a una sala donde dos chicos, una muchacha y una hermosa mujer se encontraban.

- Edward querido, llegaste temprano, creí que tardarías más –dijo al mujer colocándose de pie y besando a Edward.

- Madre ella es Bella, una amiga. Bella ella es mi madre Esme –nos presentó. Su madre era una hermosa mujer que jamás se pensaría que tendría un hijo de la edad de Edward.

- Es un placer –le dije tendiéndole la mano, pero ella la ignoró y en cambio me abrazó.

- Oh no Bella, el placer es mío, tienes que ser muy especial para que este chico te trajera, nunca trae a nadie ¿Seguro que no es tu novia hijo? –y el sonrojo fue inmediato.

- Mi rostro tenía la tendencia a sonrojarse cuando me avergonzaba y este, precisamente era el caso. Edward solo alzó las cejas y me indicó seguir hasta donde estaban los otros chicos.

- Bella, él es mi hermano Emmett –y un gran chico o más bien un gigantesco chico de cabello negro se puso de pie y me saludó- ella es Alice mi hermana –al igual que su madre se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

- Un gusto Bella, sé que serás una excelente novia para mi hermano.

-Ignórala –me susurró Edward- y él es Jasper, un amigo y novio de mi hermana –el chico era de contextura muy parecida a la de Edward, pero era rubio. Él me saludó del mismo modo que Emmett.

- Un gusto conocerlos a todos –les dije con una sonrisa. Parecían ser una hermosa familia, pero que pasarían una gran pena cuando uno de sus integrantes los dejara.

- ¿Te quedarás a la cena querida? –me preguntó la madre de Edward. Lo miré pues no sabía cuáles serían nuestros siguientes planes, pero él solo alzó los hombros y sonrió, lo había dejado a mi decisión.

- Será un placer acompañarlos –le contesté. Esa noche la pasaría sola, mi madre tenía una cita con Bill y desde que lo conocía ya no paraba en casa.

Tanto madre como hija saltaron de alegría al oír mi respuesta.

- Vamos Alice, hay que ir de compras – Edward tomó mi mano en un suave roce, que me hizo temblar y me guió por las escaleras.

- Quiero que conozcas a mi padre –yo sólo lo seguí en silencio. Si aquella familia era tan hermosa y feliz, el padre debía ser de igual forma.

Llegamos al segundo piso y nos detuvimos frente a la segunda puerta a la derecha del pasillo. Edward golpeó dos veces y una voz extrañamente conocida nos dijo que entráramos.

Y ahí estaba, sentado detrás de su escritorio como en cada consulta que yo tenía con él. El doctor Carlisle Cullen era el padre de Edward. ¿Cómo no confiar en él ahora? Era extraño, pero a la vez me tranquilizaba. Horas y horas que pasaba junto a él y jamás me había dicho nada. Claro por qué tendría que hacerlo, pero de algún modo sentí que me habían ocultado todo. Al vernos, el sonrió y sólo se dedicó a observarme.

- Siento no haberte dicho nada, pero esta información no me correspondía a mí, sino a Edward –se puso de pie y se acercó a mí- de verdad lo siento Bella.

- No se preocupe doctor Cullen, tiene razón, además no tengo porque exigirle que me contara esas cosas que son de su familia y no de su trabajo –también lo miré y luego miré a Edward- supongo ya le contaste los planes.

- Sí, se lo dije anoche, pero él no sabe lo que hay en mi lista Bella, mi padre es el único que sabe de mi enfermedad y el que me dio la fuerza para convencerme de que irías a nuestro encuentro –Edward le sonrió a su padre con cariño.

- Así que debo asumir que lo harás ¿no? Cumplirán sus últimos deseos –su rostro tenía una sonrisa, pero aquella alegría no llegaba hasta sus ojos, y Edward también lo había notado- así que díganme –nos preguntó cambiando el tema, al darse cuenta que habíamos notado su pena- ¿Cuándo comenzaran con esta aventura?

- Mañana -respondió Edward por los dos, sorprendiéndome, aunque no sabía porque, ya en eso habíamos quedado en el bar- Y es por eso que quería pedirte autorización, queremos irnos a Europa.

- Vaya eso es nuevo, pero son mayores de edad y no sé porque quieres mi autorización hijo –Carlisle rodeo su escritorio y se sentó.

- Quiero saber si Bella está en buen estado de salud, dentro de lo normal entre nosotros claro, quiero tener la seguridad de que en estos dos meses que estaremos afuera no le ocurrirá nada.

Edward estaba preocupada por mí y eso era algo que nunca nadie había hecho antes, ni siquiera mis padres y por alguna razón me sentí confundida. ¿Haría esto por nosotros o por cumplir sólo sus sueños? Pero de algún modo, sea el motivo que sea, lo haría igual. Me alejaría de todo aquello que me tenía atada y que no me dejaría vivir.

- Ambos se encuentran bien, con que me prometan que tomarán todos sus remedios y que no harán cosas de las que luego puedan afectarles más, más allá de eso están bien, sólo quiero que tengan en cuenta que ahora les hablo como un padre y no como su doctor –dio un extendido suspiro y nos dedicó una mirada que me dio más cariño, que mis dos padres- vivan lo que les queda chicos, no quiero que se repriman y terminen sus días sin haber vivido la vida, no estoy diciendo que se tiren de un avión sin paracaídas, pero sí, que disfruten lo que les queda.

Al terminar de decir aquellas cosas, una solitaria lágrima cayó por su mejilla y sin poder evitarlo me puse de pie y lo abracé, en ese momento recibí el abrazo que siempre esperé, pero que nunca tuve de mi padre.

Después de un largo momento en que las protagonistas fueron las lágrimas. Con Edward decidimos salir de la oficina. Íbamos en silencio bajando las escaleras y era algo cómodo, no era un patético silencio que a veces había entre personas que no se llevaban, este era completamente diferente. Edward tomó mi mano y me guió a una de las habitaciones.

- Bella quiero que estés segura de esto, no quiero por nada del mundo que te sientas obligada de alguna manera –tomo mis manos y las juntó entre las de él- ¿Estás segura de que quieres vivir esto conmigo?

Ya no había dudas y tampoco las habría, estaba completamente segura de lo que quería hacer, viviría hasta mis últimos días y no dejaría nada el tintero, como lo que pude hacer y solo por reprimirme no pude realizar.

- Segurísima, nunca pensé que desearía algo tanto en mi vida –dije con algo más de emoción que lo normal- quiero hacerlo, de verdad, solo si tu así lo quieres, si quieres compartir tus últimos días con alguien como yo.

Él sonrió de aquella manera que en estas pocas horas se había convertido en mi favorita.

- Claro que quiero, solo quería asegurarme que no te arrepientas, pues después de todo iremos a Europa y quiero que disfrutes de todo sin temer en que luego querrás volver y no me gustaría tener que seguir solo.

- No seguirás en ningún momento solo, siempre estaré contigo, solo quiero pedirte algo –le dije bajando la vista.

- Solo dímelo –soltó una de mis manos y tomó mi mentón lo alzó de manera que nuestras miradas quedaran frente a frente- lo que sea, dímelo sin temor.

- Si vas a rescatarme, antes quiero que sepas, que nada importará más desde ahora, sólo que comencemos a vivir, las aventuras, los temores, las alegrías y las tristezas serán sólo de nosotros, dejaremos todo lo demás atrás –me había acercado inconscientemente más a él y sólo estaba a escasos centímetros de él- nuestra vida comenzará ahora ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo?

- Por supuesto, me encanta que comencemos esto así –luego su rostro se tornó serio- Ahora tendremos que ver cómo le haremos para decirle a tu madre que te deje ir con un desconocido a Europa por dos meses.

- Eso no es problema, creo que no le importará que me vaya, solo inventaré algo del colegio o le diré que eres mi novio, siempre ha querido verme con alguien, si voy contigo estará feliz –dije tranquila, pero me sonrojé de inmediato cuando noté lo que había dicho.

(Edward)

- Yo no tengo problema en que le digas eso a tu madre, así hacemos feliz también a la mía –le dije provocando un sonrojo exquisitamente encantador que estaba dispuesto a provocar con frecuencia para verlo en su rostro.

Un golpe en la puerta nos hizo separarnos y solo en ese momento noté lo cerca que nos encontrábamos, lo cual era bastante cómodo. Mi madre entró en la habitación y nos sonrió.

- La cena será a las 6 chicos así que si van a salir estén aquí a la hora, sin excusas Edward –volvió a sonreír, lo que por escasos segundos me hizo pensar que tenía la sonrisa impregnada en el rostro.

- Iremos a casa de Bella, pero estaremos a la hora de la cena de regreso, te lo prometemos madre –le dije a mi mamá, luego tomé la mano de Bella y le sonreí- es hora de ir a hablar con tu madre.

**-------------------------------------------------------Camino al Cielo-----------------------------------------------------**

**¿Lo disfrutaron? Espero que si y por favor les agradecería me dieran su opinión. Malcríenme con un rr.**

**Con cariño, Philana.**

9


	3. Día dos, “6 Viajar a alguna ciudad de

**Capítulo Editado por Emic, mi encantadora Beta**

**Primero: Bien, al fin publiqué, lo iba a hacer ayer, pero me quitaron el pc y no pude continuar escribiendo. Les cuento que agradezco millones por la aceptación de este fic, e sube los ánimos al cielo. Me imaginé que tal vez podrían pensar que una de las cosas de la lista de Bella o Edward diría "Perder la virginidad" o algo parecido, pero eso es un cuento repetido, además por el Rated que tiene la historia me imagino que sabrán que tal vez se venga, pero que se dará con el tiempo, no por solo cumplir uno de los deseos de la lista.**

**Segundo: Les comento solo por querer contárselo a alguien, que pasé Bioestadística y estoy feliz, pues jamás pensé que lo lograría, pero reprobé Histología, aunque ese no me importaba tanto como el otro.**

**Tercero: Recomendarles a las personas que solo han leído este fic mío, que también tengo "El es un maniquí" de la misma pareja que tiene 17 capítulos hasta el momento, por si quieren leer más de mis escritos.**

**Cuarto: El jueves en mi último examen de "Anatomía Comparada" y ya salgo de vacaciones por lo que tendré más tiempo ya que no salgo a ninguna parte, pero no prometo nada, se pueden dar muchas cosas y no quiero que después crean que las engaño.**

**Quinto: gradecer a todas las hermosas personas que me dejaron rr en el cap anterior:**

**Erill Cullen / Angel10607 / Anfitrite / Iovs Cullen / peritha12 / chiiocullen / Ubita / Bibi!! / Prinzeziitha Cullen / flowersswan / Vicky-Chan15 / ekate94 / Emily- Lokis / Dama Cullen / meco2008 / christti / thalilohe / liloc / Lulii St. John / VamPiRE cUllEn giRL **

**Sexto: Agradecer a quienes agregaron este fic a sus favoritos o alertas y que por una u otra razón no pudieron dejar rr:**

**Rika Sasaki Cullen / Bettersweet Princess / LauSwan **

**Séptimo; solo desearles que disfruten el cap.**

**Besos.**

**-------------------------------------------------------Camino al cielo---------------------------------------------- **

**Capítulo Dos****: Día dos, "6.- Viajar a alguna ciudad de Europa"**

(Bella)

Aún no habíamos almorzado y mi estómago ya me lo estaba reclamando. Pero ese día había sido agitado y había vivido muchas más cosas de las que en mis 21 años había experimentado, que olvidé por completo algo tan vano, como comer. Había conocido a personas maravillosas, como la familia de Edward, la cual me hubiera encantado conocer en otras condiciones.

- ¿Prefieres almorzar antes o después de visitar a tu madre? –me preguntó Edward de pronto, por lo que deduje que había escuchado a mi desubicado estómago.

- Después –le contesté rápidamente- así tendré la escusa de salir de casa pronto.

- Está bien –dijo Edward simplemente y sin preguntar más.

De alguna manera se lo agradecía, no es que no me llevara bien con mi madre, pero no quería tener que explicarle mucho lo que quería hacer. Luego de media hora, estábamos ambos frente a mi casa y mi valor abandonado en algún rincón en casa de Edward.

- No puedo hacerlo –le dije de pronto- no lo entenderá, no me dejará ir así, simplemente, querrá explicaciones y nunca he sabido mentir bien.

- Tranquila, lo harás bien –él tomó mi mano y la empujó hacia la puerta- llevas mucho ocultando esto, toma ese valor, además ahora estoy contigo, nada malo puede pasar. Y le creí, no sé si lo que dijo era verdad o no, pero aún así le creí, necesitaba hacerlo.

Cuando entramos a casa, mi madre no se veía por ninguna parte, lo cual no era extraño, pues por lo general aquella mujer no estaba quieta nunca. La llamé, pero no respondía.

- Tal vez no está en casa –sugirió Edward, pero yo sabía que ella estaba. Cuando tenía una cita con Bill, se pasaba todo el día preparándose en casa. Y de pronto apareció bajando por la escalera.

- ¡Bella! –exclamó al verme, como supuse, se veía muy feliz ese día- saliste temprano esta mañana.

- Sí, debía juntarme con alguien, mamá él es…

- Edward Cullen, el novio de Bella –gracias a Dios entró para salvarme y mi mamá le creyó por la gran sonrisa que surcaba su rostro.

- Mucho gusto joven, Bella nunca trajo un novio a casa, en realidad no sé si ha tenido alguno antes, así que es un verdadero gusto conocerte Edward –tenía que dar aquellos comentarios para que fuera una madre por completo. Edward sólo sonrió- además eres muy guapo – ¡claro faltaba el comentario final!

- Es muy gentil señora… -y entré en pánico, yo no le había dicho mi apellido a Edward, por lo tanto no sabría el de mi madre- Swan.

Lo sabía, él sabía mi apellido. Claro, pensé de pronto, el doctor Cullen debió decírselo.

- Oh! Edward, dime Renné, no me hagas sentir una vieja –sino conociera a mi madre hubiera pensado que eso era más que un simple saludo y que mi madre coqueteaba con él.

- Muy bien, entonces Renné, lamento tener que conocernos en estas circunstancias, pero venía a pedir tu autorización para llevar a Bella de viaje –se lo había dicho él, librándome de la carga de tener que hacerlo yo, cuanto adoré a este chico en esos momentos. Edward miraba a mi madre acompañado por una gran sonrisa que hubiera derretido a cualquiera.

- ¿Un viaje? –preguntó extrañada ¿Por qué precisamente ahora, cuando más deseaba hacer esto, pretendía hacer el papel de madre, que pocas veces había hecho? y ahora por un simple capricho, mis sueños se irían por un tubo- ¿Y a donde sería ese viaje?

- Sí, un viaje, mis padres nos regalaron un viaje a Europa, pero es para mañana y sería un gran gesto el que le permitiera ir –Edward se acercó más a mi madre y tomó una de sus manos- Además no creo que una dama tan joven y hermosa como usted, no le permita a su hija pasar unos días liberándose de los estudios ¿no?

- Sí, bueno, no creo que le haga mal, después de todo Bella ya es una chica grande y sabe lo que hace –Dios mi madre parecía una chiquilla de quince años.

- Entonces me voy por mis cosas y bajo en unos minutos –le dije caminado hacia la escalera. Me detuve un segundo antes de subir y miré a Edward, él solo me guiño y me alentó a que me apresurara.

Y entonces corrí escaleras arriba a mi habitación. Pero una vez en ella y parada frente a mi armario, entré en pavor. Mi ropa era toda horrible y fuera de clase. Pasaría dos meses en Europa con el chico más guapo con el que alguna vez llegaría a compartir y mi gusto por las compras me pasaba la cuenta. Pero ya no me quedaba más opción, me iría con Edward de viaje y eso era lo único que ocupaba mi mente.

Terminé con mi ropa y guardé mis útiles de aseo, todo esto rápidamente, si algo se me olvidaba, lo compraría allá, después de todo sacaría todos los ahorros que durante años había juntado. No quería que Edward pasara mucho tiempo con mi madre, la conocía y avergonzarme era una de sus placeres preferidos.

Tomé todo lo que llevaría y entró simplemente en una sola maleta. Debía admitir que me daba vergüenza que notara que no llevaba más que una sola maleta, pero sabía que él me entendería. Su padre le había hablado de mí, por lo tanto sabía cuál era mi situación económica.

Bajé con algo de dificultad, pues el ser ágil no era una de mis cualidades. En cuanto Edward me vio, se apresuró a llegar hasta mi lado y ayudarme con la maleta. Me avergoncé, pero él sólo sonrió y caminó nuevamente a la sala en donde se encontraba mi madre.

-Bien, señora Swan, creo que ya es hora de partir, aún falta recoger mis cosas y el viaje al aeropuerto es largo –Edward tomó nuevamente la mano de mi madre y la besó. Dios, como deseé en ese momento que aquella mano fuera la mía y no la de mi madre- Las dejaré a solas para que se despidan –y dedicándole otra sonrisa a mi madre, salió de la casa, con mi maleta.

- Supongo que sabes lo que estás haciendo Isabella –me dijo cambiando por completo su actitud- mira que eso de irte a otro país, de un día para otro es sumamente sospechoso, solo te diré que te cuides y que no vuelvas con sorpresas desagradables a tu regreso.

- El que yo haya sido un error en tu vida, no quiere decir que un hijo lo sea en la mía –le aclaré ya bastante enojada- pero no te preocupes, puedo asegurarte que jamás te haré abuela. Que tengas un buen día con Phill –y con esas palabras me fui de casa.

La quería, de verdad, pero la mayor parte del tiempo, cuando llegaba a dedicarme solo unos minutos, era para criticar las cosas que yo hacía.

Salí de casa y noté que Edward aún no entraba en el coche. Y hablaba por teléfono. Al verme sonrió y me hizo un gesto para que entrara en el auto.

- ¡Vamos Alice! Sabes que confío en ti, por eso te pido este favor, tienes buen ojo y excelente gusto –se quedó en silencio un momento, supongo que esperando mientras su hermana le hablaba- si lo sé Alice, por eso te quiero tanto –luego sonrió y colgó.

Entró al coche y nos fuimos de mi casa. Si llegaba a pasarme algo, sería la última vez que estuviera allí y no volteé a verla hasta que la perdimos de vista, ya era demasiado tarde.

- ¿Qué te dijo tu madre, para que estés así? –me preguntó de pronto- a mi me pareció agradable.

- Me dijo que no llegara embarazada –le comenté mirándolo de reojo y notando como se sonrojaba- se nota que la vienes conociendo recién –mi vida estaba tomando un nuevo rumbo desde ese día y ese cambio no incluía a mi madre- ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso en nuestro plan? –le pregunté para cambiar de tema.

- Iremos a almorzar a algún lugar y luego iremos por los pasajes para mañana ¿Alguna idea donde almorzar? –sabía muchos lugares, pero no era eso lo que ocupaba mi mente.

- Sí, creo que si se donde podemos ir, pero antes debemos pasar a un cajero, para sacar dinero y así poder comprar mi pasaje, creo que aquí a la vuelta hay uno, puedes estacionarte ahí –le indiqué mientras andábamos por el centro de Forks, pero él pasó de largo, como si yo no le hubiera dicho nada.

- Creí que las reglas habían quedado claras bella –me sonrió- tú te preocupas de mis deseos y yo de los tuyos.

- Pero es que en este caso no me parece justo, mis deseos son mucho más costosos que los tuyos, en realidad los tuyos son muy simples comparados con los míos, vamos Edward, sabes que tengo la razón.

- No me interesa, yo acepté y tu también, ahora muero de hambre y hay una cosa que quiero preguntarte para el viaje de mañana.

Yo solo asentí, pero esta conversación no se había terminado. Le indiqué un lugar muy sencillo para almorzar, pues estaba segura que tampoco me dejaría pagar por mi almuerzo, por lo que no escogería un lugar costoso, donde el almuerzo valía más que lo que mi madre ganaba en una semana.

Antes iba cada semana a ese lugar con mis amigas, pero luego, cuando me enteré de mi enfermedad ya no quise ir nunca más, no quería encariñarme con personas que lamentarían luego mi partida.

Las pastas eran lo mejor de aquel lugar y fue precisamente eso lo que ordené, al igual que Edward.

- Me gustaría que me dijeras que lugar de Europa es el que quieres visitar, no quiero escoger un lugar, en el que pasaremos dos meses y que lo odies –y nuevamente aquella sonrisa, la cual comenzaba a convencerme cada vez más, y estaba casi segura que él sabía perfectamente lo que provocaba en mí.

- Siempre tuve deseos de conocer Londres y recorrer sus calles, pero si es muy costoso puede ser cualquier otra ciudad –dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- Londres será entonces –dijo llevándose una cucharada de pastas a la boca. Este chico me encantaba, era tan diferente a todos los demás que ven el mundo y viven el día como si no les quedara más que solo vivirlo. Pero Edward no, él parecía feliz con lo que le había tocado vivir, incluida aquella enfermedad que en pocos meses nos consumiría por completo. Tenía una familia perfecta que lo amaba y llevaba siempre una sonrisa en el rostro, la cual al verla era imposible no contagiarse.

- Hola Bella –dijo una voz familiar sacándome de mis pensamientos. Miré hacia mi derecha y Ángela junto a Jessica se encontraban ahí, mirándome. Fuimos grandes amigas, pero las alejé, por miedo a quererlas demasiado.

- Chicas, tanto tiempo ¿Cómo están? –fue lo único que pude decirles.

- Bien -contestó Ángela abrazándome cuando me puse de pie- hemos estado preocupadas por ti, ya ni te vemos, en realidad nadie te ha visto –comentó mirando con disimulo a Edward.

- Él es Edward –se los presenté. Él se levantó y estrechó la mano de ambas chicas.

- Un gusto soy Edward Cullen, el novio de Bella –y eso, me dejó sin palabras. Lo miré sin entender y él sólo sonrió, como siempre- Siento que no la hayan visto, debo admitir que es mi culpa, espero sepan perdonarme, pero estamos organizando un viaje y nos vamos mañana, nos ha tomado mucho tiempo.

- No hay problema –dijo Jessica, demasiado cerca de Edward para mi gusto- a ti te perdonamos cualquier cosa, es solo que Bella no nos dijo que tenía novio.

- Es por lo mismo, los planes me han quitado el tiempo, pero les prometo juntarnos y colocarnos al día –nunca había sabido mentir y en ese momento fue lo único que acudió a mi mente para el rescate.

- Me parece genial, ha sido un gusto chicos, pero Mike y Eric nos están esperando, adiós y que estén bien –y así como habían llegado, así se fueron. Más Ángela arrastrando a Jessica del lado de Edward.

- Creí que el que fuéramos novios, era solo para nuestras familias –le aclaré.

- Sí, pero ya que tu madre lo sabe, no le vi el problema, lamento si te incomodó Bella, de verdad lo siento mucho, no se volverá a repetir –se disculpó claramente preocupado.

- No me molesta, es solo que me tomó por sorpresa.

Después de almorzar, tal como me había dicho, fuimos por los pasajes y no me dejó ni acercarme mientras él los pagaba, pues no quería que viera cuanto era lo que gastaba. Mientras lo esperaba vi un cajero automático y aproveché para sacar todo el dinero que tenía ahorrado, después de todo lo necesitaría en Londres y sé que no tendría donde ocuparlos nunca más.

A las cinco en punto estábamos en su casa. Entramos y un ruido de mucha gente nos hizo dirigirnos a la sala. Nos acercamos curiosos y vimos que toda la familia de Edward estaba rodeando a Emmett y al doctor Cullen que jugaban, con el control en mano frente a la TV.

- Que bien que llegaron –gritó Alice colocándose de pie de un salto- Ven Bella, vamos a mi cuarto, te tengo un regalo.

Miré a Edward con algo de temor, pero él sólo me hizo una seña con la mano para que siguiera a su hermana. Subí, sin que me dejara el temor a la sorpresa, nunca me habían gustado, por lo tanto no creía que esta vez podría ser diferente. Llegamos hasta su cuarto el cual era gigantesco y muy hermoso, con detalles bellísimos y con cada cosa en su lugar.

- Te compré estás cosas para tu viaje con Edward, creí que tal vez estando en otro país, necesitarías otro guardarropa –y sobre la cama había una cantidad de ropa tan grande que creí que habían traído la tienda a su casa. Tomé la prenda que estaba más cerca de mi alcance y la tome entre mis manos. La suave tela se resbaló entre mis dedos, era un hermoso vestido que no tenía idea cuando usaría, pero que amaba.

- Alice, esto es… demasiado y no tengo dinero para pagarte todo –dije apenada mirándola- además es solo un viaje.

- Como ya dije antes es un regalo, además no es solo un viaje, te irás con tu novio por dos meses a Europa y conociendo a mi hermano querrá llevarte a Paris, es tan romántico ese chico, no sé porque nunca ha tenido novia, pero bueno debes estar lista para cualquier ocasión, por eso compre el vestido –me dijo sonriendo- además te compré esto.

Sacó del armario una gran bolsa que tendió sobre la cama y levantó algo que me dejó completamente congelada.

- Yo no puedo usar eso –dije mientras lo tomaba e intentaba meterlo nuevamente en la bolsa. Debía admitirlo, era hermoso, un conjunto de encaje azul. Me sonrojé de solo verlo.

- Vamos Bella no me dirás que no sería agradable darle esta sorpresa a mi hermano, estoy segura que lo amara, además eres hermosa y Edward tiene lo suyo, aunque supongo que ya los has comprobado ¿No? –oh! por Dios, miles de imágenes vinieron a mi mente y una peor que la otra. Esto era increíble.

- Alice yo… -mi rostro, si, absolutamente sonrojado. Como decirle…

- Oh Bella siento haberte avergonzado, es solo que yo creí que tu y mi hermano ya habían… bueno, tu sabes –dijo ella con una pícara sonrisa.

(Edward)

Mi madre me había mandado a buscar a las chicas pues la cena ya estaba lista. Sabía perfectamente lo que Alice le mostraría, pues yo se lo había pedido. La sola maleta y el rostro apenado habían sido los causantes de llamar de inmediato a mi hermana y pedirle que le comprara ropa para Bella. Pero lo que estaba escuchando no tenía nada que ver con la ropa, o por lo menos del tipo que yo le había pedido.

- Yo no puedo usar eso –escuché que decía Bella por lo que detuve mis pasos antes de que me vieran aparecer por la puerta.

- Vamos Bella no me dirás que no sería agradable darle esta sorpresa a mi hermano, estoy segura que lo amara, además eres hermosa y Edward tiene lo suyo, aunque supongo que ya los has comprobado ¿No? -¿Sorpresa? ¿Para mí? ¿Comprobado que? Alice estaba comentando más de lo que debía.

- Alice yo… -Bella titubeaba con las pocas palabras que salían de su boca.

- Oh Bella siento haberte avergonzado, es solo que yo creí que tu y mi hermano ya habían… bueno, tu sabes – ¿Qué nosotros habíamos qué? era demasiado, para mí y para Bella.

Hice sonidos con mis pies para que creyeran que me acercaba y luego me asomé por la puerta. Bella parecía desesperada guardando lo que fuera que tenía en sus manos y Alice sonreía pícara.

- Esme pidió que bajarán a cenar –tratando de disimular que no había visto nada, pero mi corazón acelerado decía lo contrario, pues había visto perfectamente lo que estaban viendo y lo que supuestamente sería una sorpresa para mí.

- Muy bien, iré a ayudarla –Alice salió de su habitación dando brinquitos y dedicándome una de esas sonrisas especiales antes de salir.

- Edward –me habló Bella acercándose a mí, muy sonrojada- no puedo aceptar toda esta ropa, es demasiada y no sé cuándo podré devolverte, todo esto –de repente se quedó en silencio y bajó el rostro- la ropa, el viaje, la lista, todo, Edward es tanto y yo no he hecho nada por ti.

- Me estas acompañando Bella y eres la única que entiende por lo que estoy pasando –dije tomándola entre mis brazos y abrazándola contra mi pecho- y te lo agradezco, sé que nuestra relación es algo extraña, dada las circunstancias, pero porque mejor no solo lo vives y dejas de preocuparte por cosas tan simples, te doy estas cosas porque puedo y quiero, de otro modo no lo haría –solo sentí como la cabeza de Bella asentía entre mis brazos y se calmaba.

La cena transcurrió con calma y con bastantes risas. Aunque para mí no había pasado desapercibido el rostro de mi padre. Estaba sentado a mi lado y su sonrisa ante las bromas de mis hermanos no llegaba a sus ojos.

- Estaremos bien –le dije susurrando mientras todos colocaban atención a Alice- nada nos pasará, es lo que queremos padre.

- Lo sé hijo, es solo que lo veo como dos meses sin tenerte a mi lado y ante la situación.

- ¿Qué situación? –dijo Emmett de pronto.

- Es solo que creo que estoy envejeciendo y le decía a Edward que lo extrañaré estos dos meses –dijo mi padre cambiando de tema olímpicamente sin que nadie comprendiera lo que hablábamos, sólo Bella, ella si lo comprendió.

&&&&&&&

- Le temo a los aviones –me dijo Bella cuando ya estábamos sentados en nuestros lugares.

El día anterior había pasado con la normalidad habitual en casa de los Cullen. Después de la cena nos habíamos ido a la sala y compartimos una tranquila conversación. La sonrisa de Bella ante las locuras de mis hermanos, provocaba una inmediata respuesta en mí. Bella era tierna, cálida, sencilla y amorosa, cualidades que nunca había encontrado en aquella chicas que había tenido que alejar de mi lado en varias ocasiones.

Y cuando ya estábamos todos acostados, no pude dormir. Había viajado muchas veces a Europa en las vacaciones con mis padres, pero esta ocasión estaba más emocionado que nunca, sería una situación diferente, haríamos estupideces cada día y lo disfrutaríamos como si fuera la última vez y sabía que ella lo vería del mismo modo. De alguna manera, le reproché a la vida, esa noche, el no haberme dado la oportunidad de conocerla antes.

- Tranquila, nada podrá pasar –le dije tomando su mano y acariciándola con suavidad- los aviones siguen siendo el medio de transporte más seguro –ella sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras el avión despegaba.

Nos habían ido a dejar todos al aeropuerto. Había sido una despedida como cualquier otra, llena de abrazos de parte de mis padres y repleta de bromas de doble sentido de parte de Emmett y Alice, provocando un inevitable sonrojo en ambos.

- No olviden sus remedios y tomarlos a la hora, les agregué el nuevo horario por el cambio en otro país –me dijo mi padre en el tiempo en que me abrazaba de despedida- Bella va a tu cuidado hijo, no permitas que nada le pase.

- No te preocupes, lo sé.

Y ahí estábamos esperando a que el avión despegara, con Bella estrangulando mis dedos por el nerviosismo y yo sonriendo al conocer una nueva cosa en la enigmática vida de Bella.

- Una vez que despeguemos te recomiendo dormir, se te hará más corto el viaje y no sentirás tanto miedo –una hora después Bella sin haberse dado cuenta, tenía su cabeza afirmada en su hombro. Su olor a fresas inundó de inmediato mí alrededor y ¡Dios! Juro que quise evitarlo, pero la imagen de Bella con el conjunto que tan desesperadamente había intentado ocultar sin lograrlo, apareció en mi mente. Solo sonreí y borré la imagen, si habían cosas imposibles a parte de una cura para nuestra enfermedad, era el hecho de ver a Bella así.

Un temblor en Bella me hizo percatarme que tendría frío al haberse quedado dormida. Así que de inmediato busqué con la mirada a una azafata y alzando la mano la llamé.

- ¿En qué puedo servirle señor? –me dijo la chica con la clara mirada que todas las mujeres con doble intención me dedicaban.

- Si –le dije sin interés- necesito una manta para mi novia.

Ella cambió su expresión y solo asintió a buscar lo que le había pedido. Cuando llegó la tomé de sus manos y la tendí sobre Bella, el resto del viaje fue calmado y sin problemas. Pero cuando llegó el momento de aterrizar, Debía cambiar de mano, para que esta vez fuera la otra que me apretara.

Mientras tomábamos nuestras maletas, saqué mi teléfono y llamé al chofer que había contratado Alice para este viaje, para mi alivio y lo que quería hacer, el chofer ya estaba en la salida del aeropuerto.

Salimos de lugar, Bella con una gran sonrisa y yo solo observándola a ella.

- Señor Cullen –dijo la voz conocida del chofer que contratábamos en cada ocasión- Espero que haya tenido un excelente viaje.

- Sí, fue tranquilo, muchas gracias Tom, ella es Bella Swan, Bella él es Tom, un viejo amigo –les presenté.

- Y el chofer de la familia en Londres –me recordó él.

- El gusto es mío Tom –dijo dándole la mano, la cual Tom besó, pero ya no con la misma emoción de nuestra llegada, su rostro había cambiado y debía saber el porqué.

- Tom, lleva las maletas a la casa, nos iremos caminando –le indiqué prestándole el carrito que llevaba nuestras pertenencias- nos encontraremos allá.

- ¿Está seguro señor? –preguntó algo extrañado, pues la casa quedaba demasiado lejos del aeropuerto.

- Sí, estoy seguro.

Esperamos a que a Tom desapareciera de vista y luego me dirigí a Bella,

- ¿Qué es lo que va mal? –le pregunté de inmediato. Debía saberlo, si íbamos a emprender esto juntos, debíamos ser honestos el uno al otro y esperaba de todo corazón que ella pensara igual.

- Y conocías Londres, tienen un chofer para la familia, lo que supongo que has venido más de una vez y nos quedaremos en tu casa, lo que lo confirma aún más, Edward ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Hubiéramos elegido un lugar entre ambos, uno que ninguno de los dos conociera antes –su rostro de desvió a mirar cualquier otra cosa y una solitaria lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

- Porque este no es mi deseo Bella –pasé mi pulgar por su mejilla y la limpie- sino el tuyo y eres tu quien debía elegir el lugar y si te convence, amo este lugar, es por eso que tenemos una casa aquí, así que por favor olvida esas cosas, estamos cumpliendo nuestros deseos y hay que pasarla bien ¿Estás de acuerdo?

- Perfectamente, no quiero ser quien arruine esta aventura –dijo sonriendo.

- Ninguno lo hará –tomé su mano y la obligué a caminar- vamos hay que recorrer las calles y comprar un helado.

Recordaba perfectamente cuando me dijo ayer que deseaba recorrer las calles de Londres, es por eso que nos íbamos caminado a casa, quedaba lejos, pero si se cansaba, podíamos tomar un taxi. No soltó mi mano en todo el camino y yo tampoco lo hice, estaba cómodo y su tacto era suave. Nunca había tenido novia, por lo tanto no sabía lo que era andar con una chica de la mano, pero si era solo un poco parecido a lo que yo sentía estando con Bella, podría tal vez entender la cara de embobado que traía mi hermano cuando estaba con su novia.

Bella sonreía y disfrutaba cada cosa que veía, había calculado el horario para llegar de día y así poder disfrutar más, pero Londres era muy grande y no bastaba solo un día para conocerlo por completo. Además el rostro de cansancio de Bella, incluido el viaje en avión, me decía que el día de hoy había terminado.

Pasé a una tienda y compré dos botellas con agua, mientras Bella mirada distraída a un grupo de palmos que comían los pedazos de pan que un anciano le regalaba. Cuando me acerqué a ella y le tendía la botella, me miró extrañada.

- Tus remedios –le dije claramente divertido. Las emociones del día habían hecho que Bella olvidara algo tan importante como tomarse sus pastillas- Si no lo haces será mi padre quien me mate antes de tiempo.

- No digas nada relacionado con la muerte, no quiero pensar en eso –me pidió. Y lo comprendí de inmediato, había sido un tonto.

- Lo siento –me tomé las pastillas y luego la tomé de la mano para que nos fuéramos a casa- Ya es tarde Bella y pareces cansada, tenemos dos meses para recorrer la ciudad –asintió en silencio y me acompañó a tomar el taxi.

Llegamos en veinte minutos y nuestras maletas se encontraban en la sala, la chimenea estaba prendida y una nota en la puerta que decía "La cena está en el horno" nos recibió.

- Tom –dije susurrando, este hombre estaba loco- Ven Bella, tenemos que hacer algo antes de instalarnos. Como ya un hábito en ese día, tome su mano y la guié hasta una de las paredes de la sala y saqué la lista con las diez cosas que me había entregado- ¿Tienes la mía? –le pregunté.

Asintió y al igual que yo, sacó de los bolsillos de su pantalón la lista que yo le había entregado.

- Bien, la colocaremos aquí en la pared juntas y cada vez que cumplamos algo haremos una línea borrándola, de este día hasta que pasen los dos meses, solo deberán quedar un último punto de cada una –le comenté mientras pegaba su lista en la pared- ¿Te parece?

- Me parece –pegó mi lista en la pared junto a la de ella y luego sacando un lápiz de no sé donde, se acercó a su lista y borró la número seis.

6.- Viajar a alguna ciudad de Europa.

- Gracias –me dijo volteándose a verme- espero cumplir tus cosas tan bien como lo has hecho conmigo –y sin siquiera pensarlo me abrazó.

**------------------------------------------------Camino al cielo-------------------------------------------------------**

**Con cariño, Philana.**

**Ya saben como malcriarme.**


	4. Día Tres y Madrugada del cuatro 7 mir

**Capítulo editado por Emic, quien se apiado y me ayuda.**

**Primero: Perdón por el atraso, sé que esta vez no hay escusas suficientes, fue solo mi falta de compromiso, así que entiendo perfectamente si me quieren lanzar tomates.**

**Segundo: Mis disculpas a las personas que leen "El es un Maniquí" mi otro fic, la solución ya está en marcha así que sin falta el domingo está publicado, esperando que aún lo sigan leyendo, pues yo aún lo sigo escribiendo. Millones de gracias a las que dejaron su apoyo en aquella nota, se los agradezco de todo corazón.**

**Tercero: Deseo que estén bien de salud y que sean felices, nunca se los digo y creo que dejar un punto para eso en una buena forma de decirlo.**

**Cuarto: Mis siempre felices agradecimientos a las guapas y si es que hay guapos que dejan un rr en este fic que me hacen feliz, hasta el borde que los leo siempre que me siento sin inspiración:**

**Emily-Lokis / christtu / Haloh / LauSwan / fer93vulturio / Angel10607 / Prinzeziitha Cullen / meco2008 / Lulii St. John / bibi!!!! / Erill Cullen / liloc / Stephanie09 / ekate94 / MynameisalsoKris / Oruhita / Vicky-Chan15 / lizie20 / Ubita / tauriana_91 / **

**Quinto: Mis siempre también felices agradecimientos a quienes me agregaron a sus favoritos o a sus alertas y no han podido dejar rr siempre les estoy agradecidos:**

**Kayling / SabrinaCullenBlack / MerySnz / Meeli / dana03 / Jadangely SwanHigginbotham / lau-efron-cullen / chapi28 / / xikiss Cullen / gabs-potter / **

**Sexto: Terminé este capítulo a las 4:46 de la madrugada esperando publicarlo enseguida, pero la señal está en mi contra por eso, no pude hacerlo.**

**Séptimo: Espero que les guste el capítulo, no es de mi total convicción (no se que me pasa, nunca me gustan, pero bueno a ustedes si y cuando me lo dicen me convenzo y termino amándolos como si fueran mis hijos jaja)**

**Octavo: Me pegunto si alguien leerá el desencadeno de locura que me da cuando escribo esta parte, se que algunas lo hacen pues me comentan sobre mis estudios y eso, pero siempre me he preguntado cuantas lo hacen se todas las que leen el capítulo, en fin, las dejo y que disfruten.**

**----------------------------------------------Camino al cielo----------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo Cuatro: ****Día tres y madrugada del cuatro "7.- Mirar las estrellas toda la noche"**

**Punto de vista de Bella**

Había estado tan emocionada por todas las cosas que habían pasado en tan sólo unas horas, que en cuando mi cabeza tocó con la almohada ya estaba completamente dormida. Soñé con Edward, absolutamente toda la noche, con cada una de las cosas que realizaríamos y con cada aventura nueva en nuestras vidas, con esas cosas que nunca fui capaz de hacer y que con sólo la presencia de él, me había dado la fortaleza suficiente para decidirme. Quizás esta enfermedad era algo más que simplemente eso, una enfermedad, quizás algo más fuerte, una oportunidad para darme cuenta de lo valiosa que era la vida, de lo que podía sacar de ella y llevármelo hacia donde sea que la muerte me llevara.

Pero toda aquel sueño se perdió cuando desperté y la realidad de lo que había dejado me golpeó. El que todo esto terminaría, la aparición tan tardía de Edward, sólo ayudándome en esta aventura, el no haber aparecido antes cuando aún estaba sana, cuando hubiera sido capaz de llevar una vida de una adolescente normal, aquella que se enamoraba de estupideces y se desilusionaba de las mismas. Pero ya era tarde, no podía pedir más, jamás llegaría a ser una gran profesional, una exitosa empresaria, una fabulosa montañista, una tierna profesora o una linda doctora atendiendo a los perritos de aquellos niños que llegaban con tristes lágrimas. No sería nada de eso, pero ya no importaba, no tocaría nunca más sobre ese tema, ahora viviría los últimos días de mi vida, no habrían más lágrimas de lo que hubiera ocurrido, ya no, no más, estaba decidido.

Entré al baño y limpié las lágrimas. Me duché lentamente y con calma, eliminando con el agua que se iba por la cañería, todas aquellas malas energías que hacían que en cada momento recordara lo que me esperaba luego de cinco meses. Y sirvió, como nunca antes había servido algo que me había propuesto.

Me vestí de forma sencilla con una camiseta cómoda de tirantes, unos jeans y las zapatillas. Bajé las escaleras lentamente, pues ya nada me apuraba y seguida por el aroma y la música que provenía de la cocina. Cuando entré sólo estaba Tom moviendo distraídamente unas ollas frente a la cocina.

- Buenos días Tom –lo saludé y al parecer también lo asusté, pues pegó un pequeño saltito.

- Señorita Bella me ha asustado –me sonrió- enseguida le sirvo su desayuno.

- ¡Oh! No Tom, por favor, usted siga como si yo no estuviera aquí, yo puedo preparármelo sola –me acerqué a la cocina y tomé una taza para servirme el té. El chofer de los Cullen miraba con atención cada movimiento que yo realizaba con interés y con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro y no me habló hasta que yo me senté con mi café y las tostadas frente a mí.

- Ya veo el motivo por el cual el joven Edward se siente tan cómodo con usted –comentó volviendo a lo que hacía.

- ¿por qué lo dice?

- Pues de los jóvenes Cullen, el joven Edward, es el único que se prepara sus cosas y no tiene problemas, la señorita Alice y el joven Emmett siempre me piden que les preparar el desayuno -dijo sin despegar para nada la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro- no me molesta pues ellos siempre han sido unos buenos chicos y me han tratado muy bien.

Bella lo observaba mientras el hombre hablaba y notó en sus ojos la sinceridad, él de verdad apreciaba a los Cullen y ahí confirmó lo que el día que los conoció había creído, Los Cullen eran una familia hermosa y que trataban a todo el mundo con el respeto que se merecían sin importar la clase social en la que se encontraran.

- Mmm… buenos días –dijo una voz detrás de mí y supe de inmediato que era él y Dios cuando me di vuelta me sonrojé de inmediato con el pensamiento que inundó mi mente "este chico es demasiado sexy". Llevaba solo su pijama un short y una polera de color azul, sus cabellos desordenados y aún con el sueño en su rostro. El deseo de ser quien despertara con él cada mañana me hizo mirar hacia otro lado para que él no notara mi sonrojo, pero Tom no, él lo había notado y solo me sonrió cuando lo observé.

- Joven Edward que temprano se ha levantado hoy, por lo general usted no conoce las mañanas –dijo Tom sonriendo- quizás el querer sorprender a la señorita Bella sea la causa- Esta vez no fui la única en sonrojarme.

- ¿Cómo dormiste Bella? –me preguntó Edward tratando de cambiar de tema lo cual agradecí.

- Genial, creo que hace mucho que no dormía tan bien y eso es algo que te agradezco mucho –él sólo sonrió y me miró con calma, provocando que no lograra dejar de mirarlo.

- Ejem –tosió Tom sacándonos del trance en que nos encontrábamos. Creo que decir cada vez que me sonrojaba no será necesario, pues creo que jamás en toda mi vida lo había hecho tan seguido como en este viaje- ¿Cuáles son los planes para hoy?

- Los de Edward no los sé, pero los míos si, y para eso necesitaré su ayuda Tom, si es tan amable –había tenido en cuenta que yo no conocía mucho Londres por lo que necesitaría de alguien que me guiara y claro, no le podía pedir ayuda a Edward si las sorpresas tenían que ser para él, así que pensé en Tom.

- ¿Y yo qué? Me dejarás abandonado todo el día –me dijo Edward algo contrariado.

- Pues claro, ya verás que harás Edward, ¿cómo pretendes que prepare tus deseos si vienes conmigo? será aburrido y no te quejes, mira que prometimos no poner problemas en esto –le dije apuntándolo con el índice, pero a la vez sonriendo.

- Me agrada señorita Bella –Tom sonrió en mi dirección y luego miró a Edward- creo que ni a la señora Esme había visto llamándole la atención, deberá cuidarla mucho si no quiere perder a esta chica, es un regalo caído del cielo –yo solo desvié la mirada y me levanté de mi asiento.

- Bien, voy por mi bolso y nos vamos ¿le parece Tom? –el hombre solo asintió aún sonriendo y yo salí a mi cuarto.

Punto de vista de Edward

Cuando escuché los pasos de Bella subiendo la escalera, me dirigí rápidamente a un mueble en la cocina y saqué de este una bolsa con remedios que había guardado.

- Tom por favor necesito que me hagas un favor –dije tendiéndole la bolsa- prometo explicarte todo lo que está pasando un día de estos en los que Bella no esté tan cerca, pero necesito que a estas horas le des sus remedios –le tendí también un papel con los horarios y los remedios con sus dosis que correspondían- es muy importante que no lo olvides, por favor.

- Tranquilo joven Edward, no lo olvidaré –los pasos de Bella acercándose me hicieron alejarme de Tom, mientras el guardaba lo que le había entregado en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

- Ya estoy preparada Tom –Bella traía una gran sonrisa, estaba feliz y mi corazón latía con fuerza, pues de alguna manera sabía que yo era una de las razones de aquella felicidad.

Nunca me había detenido a pensar en lo simple que podía llegar a ser un pequeño acto y que aquella simple cosa podía hacer feliz a miles. Mi padre, con tratar de un modo diferente a una persona, hacía feliz a su familia entera. Mi madre ayudaba con decoraciones gratuitas a muchas personas, mis hermanos aliados a fundaciones hacían feliz a miles de niños, siempre ayudados por mi cuando mi salud me lo permitía e inventando excusas para pasarlo desapercibido, y con solo cumplir un sueño, estaba haciendo feliz a Bella.

- Muy bien, vamos entonces, usted dirá a donde la llevo –le dijo Tom siguiéndola a la salida. Me dedicó una mirada cómplice, que a la vez me dejó tranquilo, pues sabía que Tom cumpliría con su palabra.

Sabía que ella iría a planear alguna de las cosas que yo había colocado en aquella lista. Eran cosas simples, ella me lo había dicho, pero para mí, por muy simples eran demasiado importantes. No era que nunca las pudiera haber hecho, sino que cada cosa que había en esa lista, las había deseado, con un sentimiento especial, disfrutarlas y darles esa importancia que se merecía. Estar bajo la lluvia por mucho tiempo se podía hacer en cualquier día de invierno, pero qué sentido tendría, ninguno, en cambio hacerlo ahora, cuando luego jamás podrías volver a repetirlo, con una persona que pasaba por el mismo momento que tu, que sentía cada sensación de que todo esto se estaba acabando, cambiaba mucho las cosas.

Como muchas veces lo había dicho, no estaba molesto con la vida, pues quizás de algún modo, me quería decir que era la única forma que me daba para disfrutar de los pequeños detalles.

Subí a mi habitación a bañarme, pues luego ordenaría un poco, haría unas llamadas y prepararía el almuerzo.

Las cosas iban bien hasta el momento, ambos estábamos felices y nada podría pasar para que nuestros dos meses se arruinaran, no lo permitiríamos. Si Emmett estuviera aquí, hace ya un buen rato que hubiera lanzado algunas de sus bromas sobre mi exagerado buen estado de ánimo. Y como si de una película de terror se trataba la canción "Supermassive Black hole" en mi celular me anunciaba que mi hermano me estaba llamando.

- ¿No deberías estar durmiendo? –le pregunté sin saludarlo y calculando tendría que ser de noche allá.

- Ya sabes que mis noches son tus días hermanito, solo llamaba para ver cómo van las cosas y si te has portado como se debe Edward –comenzó con su discurso- ya sabes que debes ser un caballero y no lanzarte a ella como un desesperado.

- Si lo sé Emmett, siempre trato de no seguir tu ejemplo –dije siguiéndole la corriente.

- Por supuesto, si lo siguieras en este momento estarías con Bella en la habitación y no precisamente durmiendo ni jugando cartas, bueno puede que jugando, pero definitivamente cartas no, a menos que póker, pero debería ser del stre…

- ¿A qué va todo esto Emmett? –le pregunté cuando sentía que mis mejillas se sonrojaban por lo que mi hermano acababa de decir.

- A que mamá me pidió que te llamara y hasta ahora me acordé y por eso te llamé y también para darte algunos consejos ya que es mi deber como hermano mayor, por ejemplo que debes protegerte, tener cuidado con ella, la primera vez puede ser difícil y cosas así, pero como veo que estás de mal humor, mejor lo dejamos para otro día.

- Es lo mejor que has dicho hasta el momento, dile a mama que estoy bien y que no tiene de que preocuparse y no hagas estupideces Emmett –le advertí.

- Tranquilo y suerte –y sin decir más colgó.

Sonreí pensando en las estupideces que mi hermano había dicho, bueno lo eran porque entre yo y Bella nunca pasaría nada, aunque ella era guapa simpática, amorosa, risueña, a veces hacía aquel gesto con su boca al hablar, se sonrojaba al escuchar cosas hermosas sobre ella, su cabello castaño era hermoso, su… Dios, en ese momento me detuve, nunca me había fijado en los tantos detalles que sabía sobre Bella y que bueno, me gustaban, ella me gustaba, me sorprendí pensando, en sólo dos días me había dado cuenta que Bella me gustaba y mucho, no me podía adelantar a decir que estaba enamorado, pero si me atraía y bastante.

Dejé de pensar en eso cuando miré la hora y noté que debía hacer el almuerzo, Bella había estado toda la mañana fuera mientras yo ordenaba la casa y llegaría con apetito. ¿Tom le habría dado sus remedios? Por supuesto que sí, me respondí, él era responsable y se notaba que en el poco tiempo que la conocía la cuidaría.

Hice la única cosa que había aprendido, en las tantas veces que mi madre me había enseñado, no es que me costara aprender a hacer las demás cosas y en realidad las hacía, es solo que uno tiene a aprender con mayor facilidad las cosas que le gustan. Mientras la comida se hacía, hice un poco de aseo, no había mucho que ordenar, pues Tom ya me había facilitado bastante el trabajo, así que en sólo unos minutos el aseo y el almuerzo ya estaban terminados.

Una hora pasado el medio día, ya estaban de regreso, Bella traía una gran sonrisa y Tom venía del mismo modo tras ella, por una milésima de segundos sentí celos, sí, debía admitirlo, sentía celos que ella se estuviera riendo con él y no conmigo. Pero era estúpido, no podía tener celos de algo que no era mío.

- ¿Te quedas al almuerzo Tom? –le pregunté cuando llegaron mientras colocaba la mesa.

- No, muchas gracias joven Edward, pero mi señora me está esperando, nuestros hijos nos vienen a ver y queremos comer juntos –dijo el cambiando de inmediato el rostro cuando habló de su esposa.

- Dale mis saludos a Jane de mi parte por favor –le dije. Hace muchos años que conocía a la familia de Tom y les había tomado un cariño del cual en estos momentos me arrepentía, los extrañaría, pero eso era parte de la aceptación.

- Muchas gracias Tom –se acercó Bella, dándole un abrazo y besando tiernamente su mejilla- no sé que hubiera hecho sin usted, fue de mucha ayuda.

- A sido todo un placer, que pasen un buen día –Tom se despidió y salió hacia el encuentro con su familia.

Terminé de ordenar las cosas y comencé a servir el almuerzo. Nunca había hecho comida para otra persona que no fuera para mí y el hecho servirle a Bella era algo que me tenía nervioso.

- Le especialidad del Chef –le dije colocando un plato frente a ella- el cual ruega tener piedad, pues es su primer presentación en público.

- Creo que será una excelente comida Edward –tomó el servicio y probó el primer bocado mientras yo la miraba. Saboreó la comida durante unos instantes, mirando sin expresión, teniendo mis nervios al límite, luego haciendo algo que encontré uno de los gestos más sensuales que había visto en mi vida, pasó su lengua por los labios y sonrió- exquisito, tienes buena mano Edward, me alegra ver un hombre que cocina.

- Yo, este… gracias Bella –me di la vuelta, para tomar mi plato y esconder un poco el sonrojo que se había apoderado de mi rostro.

Pasamos el día completo en casa, ya que no correspondía cumplir el sueño de ninguno de los dos y pude notar en cierto momento un poco de cansancio en el rostro de Bella, después de todo, su mañana había sido algo agitada y con el viaje de ayer dudaba que se encontrara recuperada por completo.

Sabía, por información que mi padre me había dado, que en Bella el cáncer se encontraba mucho más adelantado que en mi, por eso la cuidaba más y las emociones la cansaban más.

- ¿Quieres descansar un poco Bella? –le pregunté cuando la vi con su codo sobre la mesa y afirmando su cabeza con la mano.

- Sí, creo que es lo mejor, estoy algo agotada –y antes de que ella lograra pararse la tomé en mis brazos y la cargué para llevarla a la habitación. Tan cansada se encontraba que ni siquiera fue capaz de reclamarme, solo se abrazó a mi cuello para afirmarse y se dejó llevar.

Mientras subía la escalera con ella en mis brazos, su olor a fresas me inundó por completo entrando por cada poro de mi piel. Pero no era de aquel olor hostigoso que las chicas se echaban para llamar la atención. Sino que aquel que salía de ella, olor a Bella.

Entré en la habitación que le había cedido y la recosté sobre la cama cubriéndola con una manta. Ella comenzó a removerse intranquila, como si buscara algo a su lado y frunciendo el seño abrió los ojos.

- Quédate conmigo Edward, por favor, no quiero dormir sola, ya no más –dijo ella mirándome seria y con una cierta tristeza en su mirada que no pude evitar.

Solo le sonreí y me acosté a su lado mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en mi brazo y me abrazaba. Se podía a llegar a sentir algo tan profundo por alguien a quien solo conocías hace dos o tres días, podías llegar a querer a alguien por tratarte con cariño y solo hacerte feliz con sólo una sonrisa. ¿Podrías llegar a enamorarte de alguien por solo sentir que su caricia te hace pensar que ya nada puede salir mal?

Para todas aquellas dudas, mi respuesta era positiva, pues todo eso era lo que Bella me hacía sentir, y por primera vez, desde que me había enterado de mi enfermedad, tuve miedo, miedo de perder a alguien a quien comenzaba a amar.

La abracé con el brazo que quedaba libre y la acerqué más a mí y así juntos nos quedamos dormidos.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Desperté sólo porque la alarma de mi celular sonó. Me desperté algo sobre saltado y miré mi reloj de pulsera, era hora de nuestra medicina, y agradecí internamente el que me hubiera acordado de colocar la alarma cada vez que nos tocara nuestro remedio.

Con cuidado y sin despertar a Bella aún, salí de la cama y bajé por los medicamentos y por agua. Cuando subí Bella estaba sentada en la cama refregándose los ojos.

- Tus remedios –le dije tendiéndole las pastillas y un vaso con agua. Ella los recibió en silencio mientras yo tomaba las mías. Luego de dejar los vasos en el velador junto a la cama ella me miró y se sonrojó.

- Siento que te sintieras obligado a quedarte conmigo, es solo que no quería dormir sola –me dijo mirándome a los ojos- he pasado tanto tiempo durmiendo sola y te prometo que he dejado todos mis miedos atrás, es sólo que este no sé cómo hacer que me deje.

- ¿De qué miedo se trata Bella?

- Bueno, desde que tengo esta enfermedad he temido a que llegue un día en que me acostaré como siempre y nunca más despertaré, temo a morir sola Edward, a que llegue ese día y no pueda hacerlo evitando aquello con lo que aún no aprendo a vivir, la soledad –bajó su mirada, pero ninguna lágrima se vio.

- Ahora te voy a prometer algo Bella –tomé una de sus manos, como ya se había vuelto una costumbre entre nosotros- te prometo que desde ahora jamás y escúchame bien Bella, jamás te voy a dejar durmiendo sola, desde ahora somos solo los dos y no nos separemos por nada –su rostro se había alzado mientras yo hablaba.

- Sé que aún cumpliendo las diez cosas que hay en tu lista, jamás habrá algo que pueda llegar a agradecer por completo todo lo que estás haciendo por mí –en ese momento se puso de pie y se lanzó contra mí para abrazarme, pero su impulso y mi mala postura hizo que ambos aterrizáramos contra el suelo, solo que Bella aterrizó sobre mí.

Ninguno de los dos se movió, solo nos mirábamos fijamente, casi sin pestañear, solo mirándonos. Y por algo que nació de mí y que no pude detener, una de mis manos se fue hacia su rostro y acaricié lentamente su cara. Era suave, tersa y tibia por el sonrojado que la situación le había dado. Nunca había estado en una situación tan íntima con alguien, siempre trataba de alejarme de las chicas por el no saber cómo reaccionar cuando me hablaban. Mis hermanos me regañaban pues decían que con ser guapo e inteligente más de algún tema sacaría para conversar, pero la mayoría de las chicas, a mi gusto, carecían de intelecto y lo único que su mente ocupaba espacio eran las cosas que no tenían ningún valor.

Con Bella era diferente de ella me había enamorado, por primera vez sentía que quería estar con ella por mucho tiempo y con su sola presencia yo me daba por pagado. Pero las dudas me comían por dentro, no sabía lo que ella sentía por mí y no sabía cómo averiguarlo, por lo que una sola idea se cruzó por mi mente. Elevé mi cabeza lentamente, sus labios como nunca antes me llamaban, quería probarlos y descubrir si sabían a fresas como el olor que ella tenía. Me quedé a solo unos centímetros de ella, pues no la presionaría, si ella quería esto habría solo una manera de descubrirlo.

**Punto de vista de Bella**

Bastaba que solo bajara unos segundos mi cabeza y nos daríamos un beso, mi primer beso. Pero la inseguridad era algo que me estaba matando por dentro. Mi corazón no se dejaba engañar y sabía que desde el momento en que me abrazó por primera vez, había comenzado a sentir algo por él, el problema es que no sabía que era, cada gesto, sonrisa, palabra o alguna mirada que me dedicaba, sin poder evitarlo me dejaba en blanco, sin saber que responder. Pero desde el momento en que se quedó a mi lado cuando temía a dormir sola y ahora que me hacía esta promesa, sabía que estos sentimientos no eran los de una torpe adolescente que se enamora del primer chico que pasa frente a ella. Esto era diferente y era la primera vez que lo sentí y con el tiempo en nuestra contra, quizás sería la última.

Así que ya sin temor, eliminé aquel espacio que él había dejado esperando mi decisión. Era un caballero y sabía que no me obligaría a nada. Por eso cuando nuestros labios se juntaron, la sensación de amor que sentí que él me entregaba era de tal grado de emoción, que con solo palabras sería imposible de describir. Con la mano que había estado acariciando mi mejilla, la puso detrás de mi cabeza y me acercó aún más si era posible, pero cuando puso su otra mano en mi cintura y nos dio vuelta quedando esta vez él sobre mí, no pude evitar que un gemido escapara de mis labios.

Había sido un beso suave y tierno, pero el cual no pude evitar seguir así cuando sentí su lengua rozar mis labios, con una calma inexplicable que no podía entender como lo hacía, pues yo en ese momento lo único que quería era comérmelo a besos. Abrí mi boca en ese momento y fue él quien gimió esta vez. ¿Había sentido algún sonido tan sensual como ese antes? Pues yo no y lo encontré exquisito.

Pero lo bueno siempre tiene que tomarse un receso para seguir entregando felicidad, por lo que cuando Edward comenzó a disminuir la intensidad del beso y mis manos que habían estado rodeando su cuello se detuvieron en sus mejillas, sabía que mi rostro estaría de todas las tonalidades rojas que pudieran existir.

- Si es así como reaccionaremos cada vez que nos caigamos, espero ser yo quien te reciba en cada caída –me dijo sonriendo.

- Y espero ser yo quien sea la única que caiga sobre ti –dije sintiéndome por primera vez celosa, al pensar que alguien más podría estar con él.

- O eso tenlo por seguro, no querría que nadie más lo hiciera –y acercándose a mi depositó un último beso antes de ponerse de pie y ayudarme a pararme.

- ¿Qué hora es? –le pregunté recordando que tendría que tener en cuenta los cálculos para su sorpresa.

- Las 10:20, dormimos casi toda la tarde, ¿Por qué? –me preguntó con claras muestras de duda en su rostro.

- Pues debemos prepararnos para tu deseo Edward o es que ya no quieres seguir con lo de las listas.

- Claro que quiero, pero es que habíamos quedado en que sería día por medio por lo que nos toca mañana.

- Sí, pero después de las doce ya es mañana así que igual vale ¿no? –sonreí triunfante y comencé a salir de la habitación.

Punto de vista de Edward

La seguí mientras bajaba la escalera y en el momento en que llegamos abajo la detuve.

- Bella espera –la retuve tomando su brazo y girándola para que quedara frente a mi- yo quiero que sepas que lo que pasó en la habitación no fue solo un arrebato del momento. De verdad quería besarte y no sólo porque se dio el momento si no desde hace ya muchos días, pues Bella –dije algo incómodo, nunca había hecho esto antes y temía que no supiera cómo hacerlo- Bella me gustas y me gustas mucho y no quiero que pienses que te traje acá guiado por eso. Estoy sintiendo cosas por ti que jamás pensé llegar a sentir y por favor si te sientes incómoda con todo esto, dímelo y dejaremos esto hasta aquí y nun… -no logré continuar, pues sus labios pegados a los míos me lo impidieron.

- Todo está bien Edward y yo siento lo mismo por ti, no sé desde cuándo ni cómo, solo lo siento y creo que es una bonita manera de continuar con todo esto ¿no te parece? –había tomado mi rostro entre sus manos y la sonrisa en su rostro no la abandonaba.

- ¿De verdad estás siento feliz conmigo Bella? –pregunté con temor.

- Como nunca antes Edward –esta vez, solo fue un pequeño beso cargado de ternura y felicidad- Ahora necesito que confíes en mí, pues aquí comienza tu deseo, ¿prometes portarte bien y hacer lo que yo diga?

- Te sigo hasta el fin del mundo Bella –y sacando de un bolso que tenía detrás del sillón un pañuelo comenzó a vendarme los ojos, sin dejarme ver absolutamente nada. Sentí por unos momentos que se aljaba, pero de inmediato la volví a sentir junto a mí.

- Ponte la chaqueta -me dijo- hará algo de frío esta noche –le hice caso como un buen niño que le dicen que si se come sus verduras Santa le traerá un gran obsequio- Y ahora pon tu mano sobre mi hombro y sígueme.

Me mantenía en silencio, el sólo hecho de escuchar su voz y sentir su piel cuando me guiaba, me hacía sentir en las nubes. Me indicó que bajara la cabeza cuando me hizo entrar a un coche. En un principio sentí que este no era el de la familia, pues la altura me obligó a pegar un salto para entrar el, pero aún así no pregunté nada. Bella encendió el motor y salimos de casa.

Manejó cerca de media hora y ambos en silencio solo guiados por el suave susurro que ella hacía cuando trataba de cantar alguna canción. Cada cuando colocaba su mano sobre la mía y me acariciaba con cariño. "Ya queda poco" me susurraba cada algunos minutos, y tan confiado estaba en ella, que ni siquiera me pregunté cómo había sido capaz de guiarnos si nunca había estado en Londres. Luego con el paso de los días le volví a preguntar y solo sonrió, sin responderme.

- Llegamos dijo deteniendo la camioneta en un lugar, bajando de ella y ayudándome a bajar después- no puedes sacarte la venda hasta que sean las doce ¿de acuerdo? –me indicó.

- Sí mi capitán.

- Muy gracioso, ahora espera unos segundos de pie –escuché como el cierre de sus bolso se abría y sacaba algo de él, luego solo escuchaba sonidos sordos que se pagaban al instante, mientras ella seguía tarareando una canción- Bien ahora camina unos pasos, muy bien, ahora acuéstate aquí –la seguí en cada indicación que me daba y noté que había puesto unas mantas en el suelo, por lo que no sabía sobre qué tipo de suelo estábamos. Ella se acostó a mi lado y se apoyó en mi brazo tal como aquella tarde- solo unos pocos minutos más.

No me importaba estar ciego para toda la vida, si podía estar con ella así, sólo abrazándonos. Luego de unos minutos con una suavidad que solo podía provenir de Bella, retiró la venda de mis ojos y el universo entero estaba a mi disposición. Las estrellas llenaban el firmamento y mirara donde mirara había estrellas.

- Esto es hermoso Bella, ¿Dónde estamos?

- No te preocupes de eso, solo disfruta de tu momento –me dio un corto beso en los labios y luego colocó otra manta sobre nosotros- estar aquí toda la noche, me obligó a venir preparada.

Con Bella el silencio nunca era incómodo, pues de alguna manera habíamos aprendido a comunicarnos sin las palabras y en ese momento fueron las estrellas, las que nos cobijaban aquella noche y que impedirían que algo nos pasara.

- Mira Edward una estrella fugaz –dijo Bella de pronto al tiempo en que la estela de la estrella se perdía en la oscuridad- ¿Qué pediste? –me preguntó.

Y quizás fue en ese momento fui consciente de lo que había querido pedirle desde el momento en que el beso surgió, quizás era una decisión apresurada, pero con el tiempo de enemigo esto no lo era.

- Pedí que Bella Swan me diga que si, al pedirle que sea mi novia –dije desviando mi vista de las estrellas y viéndola a ella. Aún en la oscuridad pude ver que se había sonrojado, volviéndome más loco con aquel gesto, la quería para mí como nunca antes había deseado algo.

- Debe ser verdad que las estrellas cumples deseos, pues Bella Swan dice que si –no nos besamos, no sonreímos, no lloramos, solo nos miramos por interminables minutos en los que solo veía a la estrella más linda del firmamento y luego fue ella quien me besó.

Al llegar a casa tendría que hacer una raya en dos de mis deseos.

7.- Mirar las estrellas toda la noche y 9.- Ser besado por una chica hermosa.

Ambos deseos cumplidos a la perfección.

**--------------------------------------------Camino al Cielo-----------------------------------------------**

**Como siempre malcríenme con un lindo rr y por favor recuerden que no es una obligación y que jamás he pedido una cierta cantidad para volver a postear, no sería capaz.**

**Con cariño, Philana.**


	5. Tarde del Cuatro, día cinco y día seis

**Capítulo 5 editado por Emic, mi Beta hermosa.**

**Primero: Láncenme los tomates que sean necesario para descargar su ira ante mi, sé que tarde una eternidad, pero es que una falta de ánimo por el problema de mi otro fic, causó que la inspiración se fuera por un tubo y no llegara hasta hace pocos días. Sé que quizás no es una escusa muy convincente, pero es la simple verdad y puedo mentirle a ustedes, mis fieles lectoras, así que espero que lo entiendan.**

**Segundo: Dedicar este capítulo a Emily-Lokis, sé que le dije que lo publicaría ayer, pero debía salir y no alcancé a pasarlo a pc. Ayer estuvo de cumpleaños y este es mi regalo para ti, espero que te guste, pues va con millones de besos y abrazos.**

**Tercero: Notarán más abajo que el título del capítulo es algo extraño, pero así los haré de ahora en adelante, pues como en los anteriores, colocaba el deseo que iban a cumplir y le quitaba toda la emoción de saber cual sería mientras lo leían o por lo menos así lo veo yo, así que ahora no sabrán de que deseo se trata hasta el final del capítulo y no al leer el título, espero que se entienda.**

**Cuarto: miles de agradecimientos a las personas que dejaron su apoyo en mi otro fic, "El es un Maniquí" y las que no se han pasado por ahí, háganlo creo que es bueno, bien me habían plagiado ese fic, el segundo que me roban y debía hacer muchas cosas para que la chica en cuestión lo borrara y las discusiones y todo eso me habían causado tanta rabia que no escribía, a parte de lo que puse antes. Bien la chica lo borró así que para el domingo el capítulo nuevo estará arriba, o a más tardar el lunes.**

**Quinto: Agradecer a todas las personas que dejaron r en el capítulo anterior y pedirles mis disculpas por la demora:**

**LIzie20, x-Elee, Haloh, meco2008, Dama Cullen, Lulli St. John, iOvs Anna Cullen Ross, Anfitrite, Oruhita, bibi!!!!!!, FAYRES12, ekate94, Angel10607, Prinzeziitha Cullen, Erill Cullen, my chemical with Edward, Emily-Lokis, JaNnYtA, Prettypurple, Ileana, christti, Sandy31.,**

**Sexto: También agradecer a las bellas personas que me agregaron a sus favoritos o a sus alertas y que por una u otra razón no han dejado rr:**

**SereTsukino, CindyLo, laaamb, ur2grt2b4go10, Mariona Beckett, Nana y Jenn Cullen-Swan, rigelcullen, Luchyrct, Dayan Hale, Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan II, La dementor, natalycullen, Sol20002005, **

**Séptimo: Espero que disfruten el capítulo, que va con todo mi cariño.**

**Capítulo Cinco: Tarde del día cuatro, día cinco y día seis**

**Punto de vista de Edward**

El sol ya comenzaba a aparecer y la respiración acompasada de Bella me anunciaba que se había quedado dormida. La mayoría de las estrellas ya habían desaparecido, solo una que otra rebelde en contra del sol, se mantenía desafiante en el firmamento. La hora del amanecer era cuando más frío hacía durante las veinticuatro horas del día por lo que, protegiendo la salud de Bella y de paso la mía, decidí que ya era hora de partir.

No tenía muy claro donde nos encontrábamos exactamente pero ya saliendo al camino podría ubicarme, después de todo estábamos en Londres, la segunda ciudad que mejor conocía sobre la tierra.

Tomé a Bella sobre mis brazos y la envolví en la manta que ella misma se había encargado de traer. Con mucho cuidado e intentando no despertarla con el movimiento la llevé hasta la camioneta que había alquilado.

Como había previsto, no fue difícil ubicarme y en poco tiempo ya estábamos frente a la casa. Mi amor por la velocidad había provocado que llegáramos en menos de la mitad del tiempo que Bella se había demorado en llevarnos hasta allá. Me bajé de prisa para abrir la puerta de entrada y luego volví por Bella. Se removió inquieta entre mis brazos mientras la cargaba hacia su habitación.

- Siento haberme quedado dormida –dijo entre sueños escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho- quería ver el amanecer junto a ti.

- Tranquila, tenemos dos meses para ver el amanecer –comenté subiendo las escaleras- puedes anotarlo como un punto extra en cada una de las listas –le dije sonriendo aunque sabía perfectamente que ella no me había oído ni visto, pues sus ojos nunca se habían abierto y ella había vuelto a dormirse.

Al entrar a la habitación no me quedó más opción que solo recostarla sobre las tapas y cubrirla con una manta extra que había en el armario. La idea de cambiarle a su pijama no me causó mucha gracia cuando pasó por mi mente la idea de que ella pensara que yo era algún psicópata. Así que solo la dejé ahí y me fui a mi habitación.

Tenía dos días para planear lo que haría para Bella. Sería el segundo deseo que le cumpliría, pero aún no tenía muy claro cuál sería. Me sabía de memoria su lista, cada punto con cada palabra escrita. Repasé cada una con calma ordenándolas en mi mente, quedando como elegida la que más me hacía temer por la seguridad de Bella. En general eran dos las que me hacían temblar, así que lo mejor sería salir cuanto antes de esas dos y después solo dedicarme a disfrutar del mundo con ella.

Saber que había aceptado ser mi novia fue una gran alegría que ninguna experiencia nueva me haría volver a sentir, que solo tiempo después me hizo darme cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Ya con el plan en mente de lo que haría para Bella, me desvestí y puse mi pijama y me metí en la cama.

**Punto de vista de Bella**

Desperté cuando el sol estaba bien elevado en el cielo. Algo perdida al no saber cómo había llegado hasta mi cama. Me senté en ella y despejé mi cabeza. Y la imagen de Edward cargándome mientras me subía hacia mi habitación, me hizo recordar todo eldía anterior con nitidezy con más claridad cuando él me había pedido ser su novia.

Tenía clarísimo que había sido algo apresurado, después de todo solo hacía unos meses que lo conocía, pero no me importaba. Sabía que lo amaba y que él también sentía lo mismo hacía mi. No nos quedaba más que medio año aquí y teníamos que disfrutar las alegrías que la vida nos entregaba en este momento.

Me levanté con una sonrisa en el rostro, la cual se acentuó más cuando noté que estaba vestida y que Edward no me había desvestido, siempre manteniendo al caballero dentro que había sido una de las cosas que más llamaba mi atención. Cuando me disponía a entrar al baño a darme una relajante ducha, el teléfono sobre el velador sonó asustándome provocando que al darme la vuelta chocara contra el marco de la puerta.

- ¡Maldición! –grité acercándome son rabia al teléfono que mostraba el sonriente rostro de Alice, en la pantalla- ¡Alice! –contesté en modo de saludo.

- Bella ¿Te desperté? La verdad no sé muy bien la hora que es por allá, siempre me confundo en esas cosas, bueno no importa, espero que no, si estás aún en cama, sal de ella para que mi hermano no escuche lo que tengo que contarte –me dijo lo suficientemente rápido, para que me asombrara el haberle entendido cada palabra.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que tu hermano está en la misma cama que yo? –Alice había sumido algunas cosas y que creía sería bueno aclarar, pero en ese momento ella no me lo permitió.

- ¿Aún no lo hacen? ¡Dios! Sabía que mi hermano era virgen, pero nunca creí que tardaría tanto, es decir, tú eres la chica perfecta y se nota que te ama, no se la verdad que está esperando, quizás Emmett tiene razón y necesita un empujoncito, Bella ¿Cuándo piensas usar el conjunto azul que te regalé? –cada cosa que había dicho me había asombrado más que la anterior, haciendo que estuviera sonrojada por completo.

- Mira Alice, lo que pase entre Edward y yo no tiene nada que ver con ustedes y el día que decidamos hacer el am…en ese momento me di la vuelta frustrada con toda la situación, encontrándome con el rostro sonriente de Edward afirmado contra el marco de la puerta y alzando una ceja son diversión- mor será asunto de nosotros –logré decir luego de que ´le me hiciera un gesto con la mano para que continuara- así que te pediré y de paso le informes a Emmett que con Edward estamos bien así –y sabiendo que tal vez no ve vería nada educado, colgué.

- No volverá a llamar –dijo acercándose a mí y tomando mi cintura entre sus manos me acercó a él y aún sonriendo- al menos por un tiempo, hasta el día en que, mmm ¿Cuáles fueron tus palabras? –Dijo llevando una mano a su mentón, haciendo como que intentaba recordar algo- ¡ah sí! "decidamos hacer el amor" se enterará de algún modo u otro –me dijo hablando del tema como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, bueno lo era, pero para mí siempre iba ser algo que me hacía sonrojar.

No pude evitar preguntarme si Edward de verdad era virgen. Pues era un chico guapo y estaba segura de que nunca le faltaron chicas que lo habrían hecho hacer, porque de alguna manera, se era cierto o no, tenía que confirmarlo.

- Edward de verdad… -pero no podía, estaba tan avergonzada que aquella palabra no podía salir de mis labios.

- ¿Virgen? Terminó él facilitándome las cosas, ante lo cual solo pude asentir- Sí –dijo tan o más avergonzado que yo, pero lo hizo pasar absolutamente bien sin parecer nervioso- creo que eso es algo especial y se debe hacer con una chica especial -¿Podría llegar a ser yo esa chica especial? Debía admitir que nunca me había plateado la idea de cómo o con quién sería mi primera vez y con las contantes insinuaciones de Alice, era difícil sacarlo de mi cabeza- ¿Para qué llamaba Alice? –Edward preguntó sacándome de las sopa de pensamientos en la que me había sumergido y agradeciendo que cambiara de tema.

- La verdad no lo sé –le dije sinceramente- Pues asumió que dormíamos en la misma cama y ahí fue donde comenzamos a hablar y luego le corté de lo cual me arrepiento, tu hermana pensará que soy una maleducada –escondí mi rostro en su pecho.

- No te preocupes Bella, ella no pensará eso y entenderá muy bien las cosas –acarició mi cabello, manteniéndonos así bastante tiempo- ¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy? –preguntó Edward sacándome de mi estado de trance.

- Bueno, tomando en cuenta que son casi las seis de la tarde, no creo que haya mucho que hacer, pero… -me separé de él y fui hacia el armario para sacar una toalla –ve a ducharte y en media hora nos encontramos en la sala, iremos al supermercado para abastecer la cocina –le expliqué ante su confusión- y luego llegaremos a hacer una gran cena ¿qué te parece?

- Una excelente idea –dijo el sonriendo con satisfacción. Se acercó a darme un cálido beso, para luego salir de la habitación.

Entre con agilidad, cosa que era muy extraño en mí, al baño y en quince minutos ya estaba envuelta en una toalla mientras salía del baño secándome el pelo. Era feliz, había vivido tantos años y nunca antes, algo me había hecho sentir lo que Edward con una sola sonrisa provocaba en mi. Me había salvado de caer en una oscuridad que me hubiera hundido con la enfermedad, agotándome día a día hasta desaparecer, pero con él era diferente, con Edward revivía día a día, dejando el doloroso pasado atrás, sin que volviera a atormentarme.

Llegué a mi armario y me vestí como siempre, camiseta, jeans, zapatillas y un sweater en caso de tener frío, cepillé mi cabello y bajé la escalera. Al llegar abajo, Edward ya me esperaba sentado en un sofá con la chaqueta sobre una de sus piernas, su mano sobre la frente y arrugando el ceño.

- ¿Estás bien? –pregunté sobresaltándolo, su rostro estaba pálido y su respiración agitada. Cuando alzó el rostro supe que la respuesta a mi pregunta era negativa, él no estaba nada bien- Vamos a tu cuarto, debes recostarte.

- Estoy bien, no es necesario, te prometí ir de compras –trató de ponerse de pie, pero fue imposible y volvió a caer sobre el sillón.

Lo acosté con cuidado, esta vez sin que él reclamara, le coloqué un cojín bajo la cabeza y fui por mi teléfono para llamar al doctor Cullen. Gracias al cielo apenas sonó el tono dos veces el respondió-

- ¡Bella! –dijo el al instante- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es Edward –le dije rápidamente- su respiración es agitada, está pálido y no logró mantenerse en pie cuando intenté llevarlo a su habitación –le conté mientras comenzaba a bajar nuevamente hacia la sala, me arrodillé junto a él en el sillín y noté que aún respiraba agitado.

- Pregúntale si esta mañana se inhaló –la sorpresa de que Edward debía inhalarse cada mañana llamó mi atención, pero este no era el momento para preguntar esas cosas, por lo que me acerqué a él y le susurré.

- Edward ¿te inhalaste hoy en la mañana? Vamos solo asiente o niega con la cabeza –él en un incómodo movimiento de cabeza negó y volvió a quedarse quieto- doctor Cullen dijo que no, ¿qué hago?, dígame por favor haré lo que sea.

- Bien Bella no te preocupes, no es la primera vez que el irresponsable de mi hijo lo olvida, solo pregúntale donde lo tiene, dale dos toques y déjalo dormir, cuando despierte ya estará mejor y lo regañas de parte mía –su voz se notaba con calma y si él, que siendo el doctor no estaba preocupado, no sería yo quien se volviera histérica y entrara al borde de la locura.

- Gracias y siento haberme puesto así.

- Tranquila Bella, y ni te imaginas lo que agradezco que seas tú quien esté con mi hijo –y luego de decir un "adiós" colgó.

- Edward –dije centrándome nuevamente en él- ¿Dónde está tu inhalador?, dime para poder ir por el –le pedí- así podrás descansar con calma.

- En el… cajón del velador junto a mi cama –dijo casi sin aire.

Salí corriendo y creí no demorar ni unos segundos en estar de vuelta y ayudar a Edward.

**Punto de vista de Edward**

Desperté con el suave olor a pollo que se coló por la cocina. Estaba cubierto por la misma manta que había utilizado para Bella esa misma mañana. La casa mantenía un suave olor que me hacía pensar en ella como un hogar. Sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado y lo que Bella había hecho por mí y sabía que no habría forma de agradecerle esa dedicación que me había entregado. Me levanté aún algo agitado pero ya respirando mucho mejor, había arruinado la salida que tanto ella como yo, estaba seguro habríamos disfrutado.

Caminé en silencio para que no notara mi presencia. Al empujar solo un poco la puerta, noté que estaba de espalda hacia mí, así que solo me deleité mirándola, sus movimientos eran algo torpes, pero para mí eran encantadores. Se manejaba bien dentro de lo que hacía, mientras seguí el ritmo de la canción que en esos momentos sonaba en la radio.

Noté que sobre la mesa habían muchas bolsas de compras y en un rápido movimiento desvié mi mirada hacia la ventana donde ya se notaba claramente que estaba oscuro y la alarma se encendió en mí, si había salido sola y de noche, todo habría sido por mi culpa.

- Por favor no me digas que fuiste sola y de noche por la compras -dije en un extraño modo de saludo, me paré a su lado y tomé su rostro entre mis manos- prefiero que mientas y me digas que aparecieron por arte de magia.

- Solo si el mago se llama Tom –ella sonrió provocando que mi corazón comenzara a latir con normalidad- le pedí que fuera de compras mientras yo cuidaba de ti.

En ese momento me acerqué a besarla. Bella me nublaba la razón, todos mis sentidos se largaban, dejándome solo con mis instintos, lo cual no era algo muy bueno, teniendo en cuenta que Emmett constantemente se inmiscuía en mis asuntos.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? –nos habíamos separado, por la falta de aire, luego de mi episodio no era una muy buena idea.

- Bien, fue solo un despiste, por pasar la noche despierto, pero no volverá a ocurrir, además con la guapa enfermera que tengo, era imposible no recuperarme –comenté para tenernos luego a ambos sonriendo.

* * *

El día siguiente fue algo agitado, yo estuve la mayor parte del día fuera organizando uno de los puntos en la lista de Bella y ella se dedicó a cambiar por completo el orden de la casa. Había comentado que ya estaba aburrido de ver lo mismo siempre y ella se ofreció encantada, alegando que no sabía qué hacer mientras yo estaba fuera.

Tenía todo listo, aunque mis nervios ante lo que se nos venía para el día siguiente no me hacía nada de gracia.

Cuando llegué a casa, la sala estaba toda diferente, era otra, pero extrañamente me encantaba, en la cocina y los baños no había mucho que hacer, pero el arreglo que me más me encantó fue en nuestras habitaciones o en realidad en nuestra habitación. Había juntado ambas camas en su habitación y ahora parecía una gran cama matrimonial.

- ¿Cambiaste tu sola mi cama hacia acá? Le pregunté preocupado- hubiera sido más simple irnos hacia la habitación de mis padres.

- No. Creo que estar allí sería como ocupar esa cama a escondidas mientras tus padres no están y eso no me haría sentir bien, además Tom me ayudó y en realidad no hice mucho, casi no me dejó ayudarlo.

- Tonta Bella, te adoro.

* * *

**Punto de vista de Bella**

Roce sobre mis manos, roce sobre mi brazo, mi hombro, mi cuello, mi mejilla y mis labios, deteniéndose bastante tiempo en ellos, los cuales marcaban una leve sonrisa. Pero no quería abrir los ojos, el temor que me inundaba si lo hacía, era tal, que si los habría y todo había sido solo un sueño, no podría soportarlo.

- ¿Por qué no abres los ojos? –escuché que me preguntaban, ahora el roce se sentía levemente sobre mis párpados.

- Tengo miedo –anuncié seguido de un suspiro- temo que si lo hago tu desaparezcas y caiga en la cuenta que todo solo ha sido un hermoso sueño.

- ¿Y prefieres vivir en el mundo de los sueños y no comprobar que es todo real? – ya no sentía su roce y me sentía sola.

Y ya no era miedo, sino terror, terror a la soledad a morir sola después de un hermoso sueño, pero unos suaves y firmes labios me hicieron caer en la cuenta de que realmente lo era. Edward había aprendido a como alejar ese temor de mí, de una manera que solo él podría utilizar.

- Y luego de eso ¿aún crees que esto es un sueño? –Preguntó el Edward de mis sueños- vamos Bella, abre los ojos y descubre que la realidad supera la ficción.

Sabía que no podía alargar más ese momento, lo hice con calma y sin apuro, recibiendo una ceja alzada y una sonrisa con burla, hasta en los sueños él era capaz de hacerme sonrojar con solo una mirada, increíble, simplemente increíble.

- Eres igual de guapo que mi Edward –le dije al sueño- solo que él me estaría besando en estos momentos y no mirándome como idiota –no pude evitar sonreír en ese instante al ver el rostro que había colocado al oír mis palabras.

- Tú lo haz pedido –dijo con una malvada sonrisa en el rostro. No podía perder los estribos con Edward, pero a mi control parecía no importarle, simplemente me había dejado sola. Era adicta a sus labios, a ese exquisito movimiento que hacía para lograr que yo separara mis labios y obtener así un mejor contacto, adicta a esas inexpertas manos que con timidez se encontraban rodeando mi cintura con temor a moverse de ese lugar solo unos centímetros, adicta a nuestros pies entrecruzados que parecían ser parte de piezas perfectas de un rompecabezas y adicta al saber que él era sólo mío.

- ¿Te inhalaste? –le pregunté cuando decidimos dar descanso a nuestros labios y sólo su frente apoyada sobre la mía mantenía nuestros rostros unidos.

- Sí, mi hermosa enfermera no me permitiría olvidarlo nuevamente –me sonrió con picardía- ¿Estás preparada para cumplir otro punto en tu lista Bella? –se acostó nuevamente y me llevó con él acunándome en sus brazos.

- Sí, preparada y emocionada, sólo espero que no hayas tenido que gastar mucho dinero, de lo contrario sería mejor cambiar algunos puntos de mí lista.

- Ese tema ya está conversado Bella –dijo cambiando el tono de su voz.

- Si, lo sé. Es que solo quería probar si lograba convencerte –alcé el rostro y lo miré con todo el amor que con el poco tiempo que habíamos tenido el día anterior para disfrutar juntos, había acumulado- ¿Me acerqué un poco para ablandar tu corazón?

En este caso, creo que puedo llegar a ser tan o más testarudo que tú, pero en otros –acercó su rostro hasta que nuestras narices se rozaban- has llegado a mi corazón incluso más allá de lo que yo mismo he logrado –la distancia física antes creada entre ambos, ya no existía, Edward se había encargado de eso.

Sus besos me hacían olvidar todo, alejarme de aquel mundo, al cual pronto ya no perteneceríamos y hacerme sentir especial. Sé que para Edward lo era, del mismo modo en que él lo era para mí. Volviendo a decir que nuestras vidas se habían unido en el momento preciso.

- Vamos- dijo luego de separarse lentamente de mí y depositar un bello beso sobre mí nariz- necesitaremos un buen desayuno para la actividad de hoy –y volviendo a sonreír sin decir nada más, salió de la cama de un salto y entró al baño. Parecía un niño y se veía tan feliz que ningún comentario salió de mis labios.

El desayuno pasó tranquilo y lleno de sonrisas, él provocaba eso que hace años ya nadie lograba, que sonriera con otro motivo que no fuera el de tener que saludar a alguien solo por cortesía. Esa mañana descubrí que le gustaban los panqueques, cuando lo esperé en la cocina luego de haberse dado la ducha, que había tenido que dejar el café cargado por las mañanas y que su mayor confidente era su padre, incluso mucho antes que supiera lo de su enfermedad.

Así como también él supo que yo amaba el chocolate caliente en una noche de lluvia, que mi primera mascota fue un pez que solo duró quince minutos y que la relación con mi madre había sido siempre la de soportarse mutuamente. Cada detalle de Edward que había significado algo en su vida, yo lo tomaba con cuidado y lo guardaba en mi corazón para no dejarlo escapar nunca

- Es hora de partir, lleva ropa abrigadora, lo necesitarás –me aconsejó sin darme alguna idea de que se trataba. Solo hice lo que me pidió y me dirigí hacia la puerta mientras se aseguraba que todo estaba bien y nada pasaría mientras no estábamos en casa. Fue mientras esperaba que lo noté. Un punto en la lista de Edward que yo no había previsto que él cumpliera aún había sido marcado, de modo que se viera como ya realizado.

- Que yo recuerde no te he cumplido ese deseo y aún no pensaba cumplírtelo –le dije cuando escuché que sus pasos se acercaban a mi lado.

- Lo cumpliste sin darte cuenta el día que nos besamos por primera vez en tu habitación, actual cuarto de ambos –pasó su brazo por sobre mis hombros y con su manos disponible alzó mi rostro para poder así mirarme de mejor manera- en estos momentos no querría que más que tú me besara, solo tú y tenlo presente siempre, velo por el lado bueno –extendió aún más su sonrisa, por lo que supe que algo absurdo iba a decir- tienes una cosa menos en la lista por cumplirme, ya no debes buscar a nadie que me bese, pues mi chica hermosa está frente a mi –sonreí ante su comentario y así juntos salimos de casa.

Había esperado ver la vieja camioneta que yo había alquilado, pero él alegó que no era su estilo cuando le pregunté sobre aquello y que la había cambiado por aquel Volvo en que nos encontrábamos ahora, yendo a algún lugar que Edward no me había querido decir.

Fue un viaje corto, teniendo en cuenta que nos detuvimos en la mitad de un camino que parecía abandonado y que me si no fuera por una pequeña bodega a la orilla del sendero, hubiera pensado que por aquel lugar nunca había transitado persona alguna.

- Vamos –Edward me tendió la mano, la cual acepté al instante y me guió hacia la bodega- debemos sacar lo que necesitaremos para tu deseo –juro que en ese momento aún no se me ocurría cual de todos mis deseos realizaríamos, pero al ver que Edward abría el gran portón de madera y dos espléndidas motos aparecieron ante mi vista, que lo supe.

- He de admitir que me aterra verte sobre una moto, pero le ganó a mi temor el pensamiento que te verías increíblemente sexy y espero me perdones por mi franqueza, pero es lo que creo –sacó una moto algo más pequeña que la otra y la dejó a mi lado- está la usarás tu y si gustas puedes usar esto, hacen juego y te harán parecer una chica rebelde –sonrió ante eso y luego me tendió un casco- esto deberás usarlo si o si –lo dejé colgando en la moto mientras sacaba de una bolsa una chaqueta de cuero negra que había sido lo primero que me había entregado.

- Estás loco ¿lo sabías? –le dije sonriendo, pero sin reclamar, pues él me había hecho sentir de una extraña manera cuando me dijo que me vería sexy sobre una moto- ¿Sabes andar en ellas no? –la duda solo había aflorado en ese momento al verla sacar otra totalmente negra y más grande y que a uno de los lados tenía una gran "E" de color verde.

- Sí, aunque solo ando acá en Londres, esta es mía –se subió en ella, se vistió con una chaqueta parecida a la mío y unas negras, no hacía falta decir cómo se veía- Ven, primero andaremos juntos y luego cuando esté segurocompletamente que haz captado el asunto te dejaré montar la otra ¿Estás de acuerdo?

- Claro –dije enseguida y tomé la mano que me ofrecía. Con algo de dificultad me senté delante de él en la moto y comenzó la clase.

En general no era muchas las cosas que se debían saber, el ya saber manejar un coche ayudaba un poco y mezclándola con el equilibrio que debía tener sobre una bicicleta no se veía tan mal el manejar yo sola. Edward era un excelente profesor, tenía bastante paciencia y sus indicaciones eran claras y precisas, lo que hizo que en poco tiempo lograra ser yo quien llevara la moto y él solo iba conmigo por precaución.

- Bueno creo que eso es todo, ahora puedes montar la otra, es mucho más fácil y más liviana por lo que no tendrías que tener problema –en todo momento no dejo de fruncir el ceño, estaba preocupado y era comprensible, estaba preocupado por mi y eso se agradecía por montón.

- Tranquilo, tuve un excelente profesor, solo observa –me subí con agilidad a la pequeña moto y la encendí sin problema, miré a Edward alzando una ceja del mismo modo que solía hacerlo él, recibiendo como respuesta solo una sonrisa.

- Ve hasta la curva del camino y vuelve, si pasas más allá iré por ti y no seré muy buenito, así que ya sabes lo que te conviene –había una mezcla de diversión y regaño en sus ojos así que no dudé en hacerle caso.

Después de asentir, hice que la moto se moviera, era genial, si había sido igual de genial con Edward, pero esta vez solo era yo, el viento y la velocidad a mi lado, nunca podría llegar a ser tan feliz al lado de alguien. Edward se había convertido en el pilar fundamental de mi vida y nada podría separarme de él.

Di la vuelta y en solo unos segundos ya estaba nuevamente a su lado.

- ¿Cómo estuvo? –preguntó acercándose a afirmar la moto mientras me bajaba.

- Genial y vuelvo a afirmar que bendito el día en que el destino te puso en mi vida Edward Cullen –y sin importar que la moto diera contra el suelo, me lancé a sus brazos y lo besé.


	6. Tarde del Seis, día siete y día ocho

**Capítulo editado por Emic, mi salvadora Beta.**

**Primero: Hola!!! Bien espero que esté todo el mundo bien y que no me regañé por no haber actualizado ayer, pero estaba con unas amigas en casa y hubiera sido bastante feo que me hubiera pegada al pc y no las hubiera tomado en cuenta.**

**Segundo: Un aviso, necesito con urgencia a alguien que tenga tiempo y me ayude en algo. Verán estuve leyendo los capítulos anteriores de ambos fic y me he dado cuenta de la cantidad exorbitante de faltas de ortografía y de palabras mal escritas, pero lamentablemente no tengo tiempo para revisar todos los capítulos leídos y editarlos, por lo que esa ayuda pido, si no es mucha la molestia. Una que revise ambos o dos que revisen una cada una o como les parezca mejor, pero lo necesito con urgencia, si hay alguien interesada, por favor me avise de inmediato en un rr o en un mp, estaré infinitamente agradecida y ahí nos ponemos de acuerdo ok?? Son un amor.**

**Tercero: No tengo muchas novedades así que me iré directo a los agradecimientos de las personas que me han dejado rr en el cap anterior, las que se han convertido en mi pilar fundamental para escribir:**

**Oruhita; christti; Haloh; romii; Bruja Vampirita; BlackCullen; iOvs Anna Cullen Ross; Sandy 31.; ; liloc; Little Hope; my chemical with Edward; Erill Cullen; Emily-Lokis; maiy; emic; meco2008; akate94; Ninne95.**

**Cuarto: también agradecer a quien me ha agregado a su lista de Favoritos o a las de Alerts y que no agradecí arriba en el punto Tres:**

**Angela1986; Alice Shana Cullen; My-loves-Edward-Cullen; laliii; dana03.**

**Quinto: Espero que disfruten el capítulo y que verán un lado de Carlisle algo más jugueton jajaaj. Y que desde este capítulo voy a responder a cada uno de sus rr, pues ¡Dios! Se lo merecen.**

**Sexto: Olvidaba que al final del cap, en la parte donde ambos van, fue idea d Emily-Lokis, solo para que sepan y para agradecerle a ella.**

**Septimo: olvidaba otro punto, si hay alguien que me ha agregado al msn, por favor que me lo diga, pues a veces me pierdo, soy muy despistada, no es que me moleste, todo lo contraio, lo adoro, es solo para saber que lo han hecho.**

**Octavo: ahora si que termino.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Capítulo seis****: Tarde del seis, siete y ocho.**

La sensación había sido increíble, la velocidad nunca había sido mi gran amiga, pero había que aceptar que con Edward la idea no se me hacía nada mal. Después de andar en motocicleta sola, me di cuenta que el mejor momento había sido cuando había ido con él, así que con mucha timidez, le pedí andar unos momentos con él y con una tierna y encantadora sonrisa, aceptó gustoso. Cuando un rugido, que no fue precisamente de las motos, sino de mi estómago, Edward decidió que era hora de partir.

- Vamos, es hora de almorzar, ya son casi las cuatro de la tarde, no me extraña que tu estómago pida alimento –guardó las motos con agilidad, algo que por supuesto yo no tenía y una vez que hubo dejado bien guardadas ambas en la bodega, nos fuimos de ese lugar.

No fue hasta que tuve un plato frente a mí, que me di cuenta en realidad del hambre que tenía. Unas pastas con salsa de setas fue lo que ordené, pero una escandalosa y descarada mesera nos atendió. Sabía que el mundo estaba plagado de chicos guapos que llamaban mucho la atención, pero el que se encontraba en ese lugar tenía dueña y no pretendía dejarlo.

- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? –le pregunté de pronto, sabía que era una tontería, pero de verdad quería saberlo. Una sonrisa en su rostro me hizo preocupar, tal vez era tan idiota la pregunta que no respondería, pero luego noté que esa sonrisa no era de burla, sino de diversión- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, es solo que la respuesta a esa pregunta es extraña- luego guardó silencio y me apuntó- pues por extraño que te parezca, desde que te conozco, que llevas ese color puesto, si no es en la ropa, es en las zapatillas, pero siempre lo llevas.

Miles de imágenes aparecieron con toda la ropa y todas las tenidas que había usado durante esos días, pero no lo recordaba, el ser despistada en ese momento no me ayudaba en nada. Pero él apuntó mi pecho, sabiendo que aún no había caído en la cuenta. Bajé la vista hacia mi camiseta que estaba trayendo, era azul.

- ¿Azul? –pregunté mirándolo mientras él sonreía- pues entonces el merito es de Alice, ya que ella compró toda esta ropa para mí y ahora que lo dices, creo que lo hizo con esa intención –ambos sonreímos ante esto. Alice se había metido demasiado en nuestras vidas, incluso en solo unas horas, como en mi caso, pero ya la quería como a una familia.

- ¿Sabías que mi padre me hablaba siempre de ti? -Preguntó Edward de pronto, sobresaltándome ante el temor de saber qué cosas había dicho. Pero me arriesgaba a decir que el doctor Cullen sabía más que mi madre, detalle que este momento me pareció hasta normal.

- ¿Qué atrocidades decía de mi? –ya no le debía dar vueltas al asunto e incluso ahora me intrigaba.

- Que eras hermosa, simpática, muy tímida, una excelente chica, solitaria, introvertida, muy inteligente –Edward comenzó a enlistar una cantidad de características, de las cuales más de la mitad no estaba segura de poseer- siempre quise conocerte, pero él nunca me dejó, alegaba que no sería bueno, que ambos estábamos muy decaídos, que el estar juntos, solo haría que nos hundiéramos en la pena aún más –una triste sonrisa se asomó que luego amplió más, esta vez sincera y alegre- supongo que sabía que lo hacía, esperó el momento preciso para que nos conociéramos, estando mejor de ánimo y con los mejores deseos para vivir a full los últimos días.

- ¿Sabías mi nombre?

- No, la primera vez que lo oí, fue durante estos días y créeme que el conocerte ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que esto me ocurrió –tomó mi mano por sobre la mesa y la apretó con cariño- tendrás que perdonarme el que sea repetitivo, pero nunca tendré el tiempo suficiente, para agradecerte el que hayas aceptado acompañarme en esta aventura.

- Eres feliz con demasiado poco Edward y no puedo evitar preguntarme si de verdad merezco todo esto –al escuchar esto, él se puso de pie y se sentó a mi lado.

- Te mereces esto y mucho más, eres una mujer valiente y excepcional –acarició mi rostro y formó una sonrisa en su rostro- recuerda que palabras como esa no caben en esta aventura, solo tú, yo y nuestros deseos, disfruta del momento Bella, es lo único que podemos hacer, disfrutar del ahora.

¿Por qué él era capaz de que con solo escuchar su tranquilizante voz me calmaba por completo. Solo Dios sabía cuan agradecida de Edward Cullen estaba. Salimos del coche y caminamos durante toda la tarde por Londres, conociendo lugares que nunca pensé recorrer sola. Siempre había estado como parte de mis planes, pero la constante idea de mi madre de meterse en mi vida, por no poder controlar la de ella y luego la enfermedad, se había hecho imposible.

La sonrisa en nuestros rostros no tenía planeado dejarnos por el momento, ya que cada cosa que veíamos nos parecía divertido, cada familia, cada niño, cada pareja de ancianos.

Cuando decidimos volver a casa ya estaba oscuro, por lo que le pedí a Edward que bajara la velocidad, pero él confiaba ciegamente en sus habilidades en el volante, por lo que después ya no dije nada, más, sabía que sería imposible. Solo cuando nos recostamos juntos sobre el sillón de la sala, nos dimos cuenta de cuan cansados estábamos, bueno, no habíamos hecho mucho, pero nuestra situación no era la de un chico completamente sano, por lo que de alguna manera, era normal que estuviésemos así.

Despertamos, por lo que calculé, una hora después cuando un ruido seco, no muy lejos de ahí, nos despertó. Edward con aquel sentido de mantenerme protegida, se posicionó delante de mí, cuando nos levantamos para ir hacia la cocina, desde donde había venido el sonido.

Edward abrió con lentitud la puerta de la cocina para no provocar ruido alguno y fue con eso, con que poco a poco, la figura de Tom se fue haciendo más clara.

- Por Dios santo Tom, nos has dado un susto de infarto –le dijo Edward ya más clamado, palmeando la espalda del hombre.

- Lo siento mucho joven Edward, pero se veían tan bien durmiendo que no quise despertarlos, así que comencé a hacer la cena y ahí sobe la mesa están los remedios de ambos, creo que desde hoy me convertiré en su enfermero –el viejo Tom se sorbió la nariz y dándonos la espalda, yo no pude evitar llevar mi mano a mi boca para no dejar escapar mi llanto.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabe Tom? – Edward se puso frente al hombre y comenzó a acariciar suavemente su hombro, lo que hizo que Tom ya no lograra contener su tristeza.

- Hoy en la mañana, al parecer usted ha olvidado un remedio y no se ha sentido muy bien, su padre me llamó esta mañana y me puso al tanto de la situación de ambos –esta vez me miró y estiró una mano para que me acercara a él. No lo dudé, cuando ya estaba junto a Tom abrazándolo.

- Estaremos bien –le dije completamente convencida, ya nada podría decirme lo contrario- somos valientes, sabemos cómo enfrentarlo.

- Pero son tan jóvenes – Tom tomó la mano de Edward y la unió con la mía- Dios sin duda hace cosas de las cuales no logramos hallar explicación y estoy segura que en este caso, jamás lo entenderé.

**Punto de vista de Edward**

Conversamos durante horas mientras cenábamos, explicando cada detalle a Tom y sintiendo la confianza suficiente para contarle de que se trataban las listas que habíamos pegado en una de las paredes de la casa. Le pareció algo loco, pero estuvo más que dispuesto a ayudarnos en lo que fuera necesario.

Hablamos de cada uno de nosotros, conociendo mucho más de Bella y para darme cuenta, que a pesar de todos los años de haber conocido a Tom, en realidad no lo conocía nada, Bella hizo eso posible, había adquirido un cariño especial por el hombre y cada detalle de él, le parecía interesante, ayudándome, ya que de no ser por ella, estaba seguro, yo jamás me hubiera atrevido a preguntar.

- Bien, creo que este viejo se va con su mujer, ya es tarde y debe estar esperándome –Tom se puso de pie y le dio un cálido abrazo a Bella para luego dirigirse a mí- gracias por haber confiado en mí, lo aprecio mucho joven Edward.

- Gracias a ti Tom, por darnos la confianza para hacerlo –luego de abrazarme, nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a poblar su gastado rostro, pero se fue antes que nosotros pudiéramos notarlo, sin éxito.

- A sido una provechosa conversación –Bella se acercó a mí y me abrazó cruzando unos de sus brazos por mi cintura, mirando ambos hacia donde Tom había desaparecido.

- Sí, lo ha sido –concordé con ella. Luego me coloqué a su frente y la besé, sin darle tiempo alguno a que lograra reaccionar.

Durante todo el día no la había abrazado, ni besado como lo estaba haciendo en este momento, acariciando con suavidad su cintura y con las manos de ella rodeando mi cuello, tocando mi cabello con sus delicados dedos, que lo único que provocaron era debilitarme y rendirme ante ella. Pero luego ese contacto no se me hizo suficiente, necesitaba más de ella y no sabía cómo obtenerlo.

El beso ya había pasado de ser tierno a salvaje, de cariñoso a apasionado y al parecer a ella no le disgustaba en nada, pus respondía con la misma intensidad que yo estaba dedicando. Sin darme cuenta la había empujado contra una de las paredes de la sala y juntarme con ella. ¡Dios! Ningún contacto me parecía suficiente, me aventuré un poco más a su boca al tiempo en que una mano se colaba bajo su camiseta. Su piel extremadamente suave en contacto con la mía, era la mezcla perfecta.

Mi boca bajó descaradamente por su cuello, queriendo saber cómo era el sabor de ese lugar, si sabía a fresas como sus labios y efectivamente así era, una sabrosa fresa, expuesta a mí, como constante tentación.

- ¡Edward! –dijo ella de pronto, volviéndome a la realidad a cual no había querido regresar aún. Me alejé de ella solo unos centímetros para que su rostro se viera claro. Era tan hermosa.

- Lo siento, no debía ser tan…

- No sientas eso por favor Edward, debes dejar de lamentar cada cosa, pensando que no me ha agradado, pues debes tener en claro que cada cosa que venga de ti, me encantara –sonrió con picardía y dándome un último beso, se alejó completamente de mi- me voy a dar un baño –aclaró subiendo la escalera- ha sido un día largo y lleno de emociones, tú deberías hacer lo mismo –no pude evitar alzar un ceja y sonreír ante lo que había dicho y su reacción fue instantánea cuando también notó el sentido que ha esa frase yo le había dado- es decir, digo una vez que yo termine –y completamente sonrojada, corrió hacia el baño.

Había disfrutado de aquellas sensaciones que se acumularon en mi cuerpo con aquel contacto tan íntimo que habíamos tenido, bueno más íntimo comparado con castos besos que compartíamos de vez en cuando. El sentir su piel en contacto con mi mano, su espalda y su vientre, planicies vírgenes ante mis ojos, hicieron que en mi mente se acumularan miles de pensamiento, que nunca antes había tenido con otra chica y que al mismo tiempo me hicieron preguntar si esto que tenía con Bella algún día podría llegar más allá que eso, solo unos besos.

Sabía por experiencia de su hermano y el novio de Alice, que la mayor parte del tiempo pensaban y recordaban aquellos momentos que compartían con sus novias, debía admitir que nunca me gustó mucho oír aquellas cosas, pero ahora el imaginárselas con Bella, cambiaba mucho la perspectiva. ¿Se daría alguna vez el momento? ¿Compartiríamos aquella experiencia juntos? No por ser nuestros últimos días, sino, como algo que realmente quisiéramos por que nos amaban, pues lo que yo sentía con Isabella Swan era amor puro.

****

Los días siguientes a algún sueño que realizábamos, nunca eran muy entretenidos, por lo general, lo pasábamos solo, ya que el otro debía preparar todo lo necesario para el siguiente día, lo cual me hacía preguntarme, por qué Bella, pasaba tanto tiempo fuera si para mis deseos bastaba solo unas horas y ya estaba.

- Sabes muy bien que no es tan así Edward Cullen –dijo mi conciencia.

Y como siempre tenía razón, pues la vez que había cumplido mi sueño, no había solo puesto una manta bajo la noche en cualquier lugar, no esa no era Bella, había averiguado el mejor lugar para estar, sin conocer para nada Londres, alquilado un camioneta y todo para que yo pudiera ver un hecho tan simple como las estrellas en el cielo.

Nos habíamos levantado tarde ese día, como una costumbre acordada silenciosamente en los pocos días que llevábamos ahí, nada nos apuraba, ni nos hacía cumplir horarios, por lo que simplemente nos regíamos por lo que nuestro cuerpo nos pedía.

Sin saber que hacer mientras Bella estaba fuera, había salido después de almorzar juntos, me dispuse a llamar a mi padre, sin pensar muy bien qué hora sería ahí en ese momento. Había decidido llamarlo y salir de algunas dudas que habían surgido el día anterior con aquel íntimo contacto que habíamos tenido.

- ¿Edward? –contestó de inmediato a penas marqué- ¿Está todo bien, ambos están bien?

- Sí papá estamos bien, siento llamarte si es que allá es de madrugada, pero necesitaba hacerte algunas preguntas –le dije algo incómodo. Siempre había tenido entera confianza con mi padre, pero en estos momentos, el tema era delicado y estaba muy avergonzado.

- ¿De qué se trata hijo?, sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que sea ¿no?

- Sí lo sé papá, es solo que es algo extraño, bueno, no extraño sino que complicado por mi estado, ¿mamá está ahí contigo?

- No, puedes hablar sin cuidado, ¿qué te tiene preocupado?

- Bien, lo soltaré de una vez, así no se me hace tan complicado –di un largo suspiro y continué- verás, Bella y yo nos hicimos novios, de verdad, no solo para que mi madre y la de ella lo crean, me he enamorado papá y creo que ella siente lo mismo, es solo que anoche, bueno, ¡Dios! Nunca creí que sería tan complicado hablar de esto.

- ¿Hicieron el amor? –preguntó el con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

- No papá por Dios, hace solo unos días que nos conocemos, pero por ahí va el asunto, si con el pasar de los días, nosotros quisiéramos hacerlo ¿Habría algún problema? –si mi papá me pudiera ver en estos momentos, se reiría de mi, ante lo sonrojado que me encontraba- quiero decir, bueno ya sabes, mi problema a los pulmones ¿me vería incapacitado en… hacerlo? O ¿Bella tiene algún problema? Dios papá esto es vergonzoso.

- No hijo, no debes sentirte así, es lo más normal del mundo y me alegra que hayas acudido a mí y no a tu hermano para salir de estas dudas –el sonido de su sonrisa, al otro lado de la línea, me relajó un poco- a ver Edward, el problema de tus pulmones es algo secundario y no tiene que ver con tu cáncer, así que no creo que haya problemas, en que te agites un poco –ya veía de donde había sacado la chispa Emmett.

- Muy gracios, pero sigue ¿y Bella?

- Lo siento, bien lo de Bella es diferente y si ella no te ha dicho lo que tiene, yo no puedo hacerlo, pero te aseguro que lo de ella, tampoco se lo impide, es decir, no creo que tengan sexo desenfrenado toda la noche.

- ¡Oh por Dios papá! Definitivamente mi ausencia ha hecho que te juntes demasiado con Emmett –reímos un buen rato juntos y después de unos momentos de consejos normales nos despedimos.

****

- Edward –escuché que me hablaba Bella desde un lejano lugar- Edward –volvía a decir, apareciendo en mi mente la imagen de ella sin poder evitar sonreír- Edward, despierta cariño, es hora de tu deseo.

- Tengo muchos deseos diferentes Bella, muchos de los cuales no están en esa lista y creo que no querrás saberlos todos –le comenté cuando me di cuenta que Bella me estaba despertando para que nos levantáramos. Abrí los ojos con calma y vi su sonrojo característico.

- Me refería al deseo que has puesto en tu lista y que hoy cumpliremos, así que ya ponte de pie y baja que tengo el desayuno listo.

Cuando me levanté noté que ya estaba vestida y que llevaba una linda tenido de primavera. Un hermoso vestido azul, que hacía que su perfecta figura se viera aún mejor. Al desaparecer tras la puerta desvié mi mirada hacia la ventana y noté que un espectacular día se nos venía preparado, por lo que lleno de un inesperado ánimo, me levanté rápido y en solo unos pocos minutos ya estaba listo entrando en la cocina.

El desayuno fue algo apresurado, pues la contante presión de Bella, por que saliéramos rápido de casa, hizo que logrado solo disfrutar de un poco de su genial mano en la cocina. Al salir, solo llevaba un bolso, del cual el contenido no me quiso informar, anunciando que sería parte de la sorpresa, a la que se le juntó el hecho de que Tom ya nos esperaba sentado en el coche de la familia.

- Buenos días joven Edward, ¿listo para un hermoso día? –saludó de muy buen ánimo y sonriendo a Bella con algo complicidad en su mirada.

- Creo que sí, pero he de admitir que temo un poco al notar que están coludidos en esto –ambos sonrieron sin informarme de nada, y sólo seguimos adelante.

Tom manejó durante largo rato, en que aprovechamos de conversar aún más y conocerlo más, detalle que volví a afirmar, me gustaba mucho. Ya cuando casi llevábamos media hora de rumbo fijo de camino, Bella abrió el bolso que traía y sacó de él una cámara fotográfica, recibiéndola con una gran sonrisa y dispuesto a pasar todo un día fotografiando. La cámara era instantánea, por lo que me comentó que traía en su bolso muchos royos de repuesto para cuando el que traía se acabara.

Comencé de inmediato, una foto de Bella sonriendo ante algo que Tom había dicho, sería la que adornara la primera página del álbum que haría con este día. Amaba las fotos sin motivo, aquellas que no se posaban y que salían con más naturalidad y con rostros deformes que luego servirían para más de una carajada al volver a verlas. Por lo que ese día recibí más de un regaño de parte de Bella, por las fotos que saqué.

Al fin habíamos llegado, destino: "El lago más bello que Londres poseía" pero nada en comparación con Bella. Tom nos dejó ahí y dijo que regresaría antes del anochecer, mientras sacaba otras canastas más que Bella había preparado para nuestra estadía de esa tarde. Fotografié cada cosa que hacíamos, cada cosa que veía, cada animal que se nos aparecía, ese día en particular sería inolvidable, tanto en imágenes como en recuerdos.

Almorzamos a la orilla del lago, por supuesto una exquisitez que ella había preparado.

- ¿Dónde lo preparaste? –era extraño, pues yo había estado todo el día en casa y en ningún momento la había visto cocinar.

- En casa de Tom, su esposa es muy amable y me prestó su cocina sin problemas.

- Es imposible que alguien tenga problemas contigo Bella, eres demasiado encantadora.

El calor de ese día fue matador y la tentación de meterme al agua fue gigantesca, pero el no tener un traje de baño y el no querer bañarme desnudo en su presencia, era algo que me detenía.

- Ten –me dijo Bella- he pensado en todo- la miré con duda y sacaba d su bolso un short de baño, que reconocía a la perfección- espero no te moleste que me haya metido entre tus cosas, pero si te decía que lo trajeras, sabrías que vendríamos a un lugar así.

- Vamos Bella, sabes que lo que tú hagas no me molesta en nada –y dando un fugaz beso en sus labios me fui tras un árbol para cambiarme. Pero lo que veía al volver junto a Bella era un shock directo a mi corazón.

Parecía que las cosas iban en cámara lenta. Pues Bella con una sensualidad increíble se iba sacando lentamente el vestido por sobre su cabeza, dejando a deleite mío un hermoso bikini del mismo color que la prenda que se estaba sacando. Lo dobló y lo dejó sobre la manta que había sobre la hierba, cuando volteó a verme me sonrió y estiro su mano.

- Vamos Edward, matemos este calor –demasiado tarde, dijo mi consiente, ya nada podría quitarme el calor del cuerpo.

Me adelanté sin tomar sus manos todavía y tomando la cámara le saqué una foto antes que se diera cuenta y arrugara el ceño.

- Esa es para colección personal –le guiñé y ahora si tomé su mano y nos fuimos al lago. Para que describir lo que sentí estando con ella en el agua, tocar su piel mojada sin más barreras que aquellas diminutas prendas que mi hermana le había comprado, nunca antes había agradecido tanto el amor por las compras de mi hermana como en ese momento.

Nos besábamos con la misma intensidad con que lo habíamos hecho en la casa, pero esta vez sabía que ella no me detendría, pues lo deseaba del mismo modo en que yo lo hacía, pero siempre dentro de ciertos límites cada vez que mi mente me repetía: "aún no, es muy pronto"

Cuando ya noté que estaba algo agotada, le sugerí que saliéramos del agua y ella aceptó gustosa, nos tendimos sobre las toallas que había traído en su bolso mágico y al poco tiempo después se quedó dormida.

No sabía muy bien qué era lo que Bella tenía, pero tampoco se lo preguntaría ni yo diría lo mío. Eran cosas que habíamos acordado dejar fuera y así lo mantendría. Era bellísima, su rostro angulado, sus labios carnosos, su perfecta espalda, su hermoso trasero, su buen ánimo, su espontaneidad, su cariño hacia quienes recién conocía, toda ella era perfecta.

Y sin poder evitarlo tomé la cámara y comencé a fotografiarla, por sobre todo su rostro, una foto para sus ojos, otras para sus labios, su respingada nariz y particular oreja, todo para mí era interesante y bello. Guardé aquellas fotos para que al verlas no volviera a regañarme y noté que el solo ya estaba guareciéndose por lo que Tom estría por llegar.

- Bella, ya es tarde y Tom está por llegar –ella despertó enseguida y sonrió con somnolencia- vamos cariño, es hora de vestirse y sacar la última foto juntos. Ella se puso de pie y se colocó el vestido sobre su traje de baño ya seco, se acercó a mi lado, mientras yo estiraba mi mano y volteaba la cámara para enfocarnos- ¿Estás lista?

- Solo saca la foto Edward Cullen.

- Aquí va –dije al momento en que ella se sacaba y besaba mi mejilla y la cámara nos sacaba la foto- bien pensado señorita, eso sí es improvisar.

- No es eso lo que quería señor fotógrafo –me comentó sonriendo y recordando cuando le pedía que me improvisara una sesión de fotos.

- Si, eso es lo que quería, pero ahora es mi turno –nos sacamos la misma foto, pero con la posiciones cambiadas, luego otra de ambos acostados sobre la manta y así muchas más, mientras, esperáramos la llegada de Tom.

- Ya es tarde jóvenes y está haciendo frío –nos dijo la voz del hombre que se encontraba tras nosotros sonriendo- ¿Han pasado un buen día, sacando fotos?

- Si, pero aún falta la última –le dije y Bella captó de inmediato, fue corriendo y trajo de una mano a Tom hacia donde estábamos y lo puso entre ambos. Coloqué la cámara sobre el auto, y sincronizando los segundos, obtuvimos la última foto, con quien se había convertido en nuestro cómplice de aventuras.

Luego de eso, las energías solo nos alcanzaron para ir hacia la pared y marcar juntos otro punto cumplido sobre nuestras listas y un día menos de nuestras vidas.


	7. Dia Nueve y diez

**Capitulo editado por Emic, mi adorable Beta**

**Primero: Lamento la demora, pero he tenido una semana extremadísima y no había tenido tiempo para sentare al pc a escribir. **

**Segundo: Por lo mismo, tengo el capítulo de palpitos del corazón listo, solo que aún no lo paso por completo a Word, si no sabes que es "Pálpitos del Corazón" pues pásense a mi perfil y vean mi one shot que ahora será two shot a pedido de unos soles que leen mis fics.**

**Tercero: aquellas personas que aún no han leído "El es un maniquí" las invito a pasarse, también está en mi perfil.**

**Cuarto: agradecimientos a las chicas que han dejado rr en el cap anterior:**

**BlackCullen; maiy; Sandy 31; Bruja Vampirita; Angel10607; liloc; roomii; christti; x-Elee; Gaby di2; Ninee95; meco2008; lizie20; Prettypurple; dark warrior 1000; Lulii St. John; hale Cullen anna; Oruhita; Elliel Hime; Little Hope; ekate94; JaNnYtA; iOvs Anna Cullen Ross; Emily-Lokis;**

**Quinto: agradecer a quienes e agregaron a sus favoritos y a sus alertas y que no agradecí en el punto cuatro:**

**Almendra Black; ester Cullen.**

**Sexto: he terminado solo espero que disfruten del capítulo, besos.**

**Capítulo siete: ****Día nueve y Diez**

**Capítulo siete: ****Día nueve y Diez**

**(Edward)**

Decir que habíamos llegado exhaustos, era poco. Habíamos nadado mucho durante el día y el agua, más el ejercicio hacía estragos en un cuerpo como el de Bella y el mío. A sólo segundos de que nuestras cabezas tocaran la almohada habíamos caído rendidos. Pero el día había sido espectacular, Bella había sido capaz de captar a la perfección como había querido cumplir aquel deseo y el solo hecho de haberlo realizado con ella, había sido fantástico.

Mañana sería mi turno, ya mi mente estaba maquinando la forma en que realizaría su deseo, solo esperaba que fuera de su agrado. Tendría que salir durante el día, pero el hecho de que Tom supiera nuestra situación, era algo que me relajaba por completo, a él le confiaba mi vida. Bella aún no despertaba, estaba tan profundamente dormida, que no se percataba de que mi mano viajaba por toda la extensión de su brazo, pero cuando dio un pequeño gemido de protesta me detuve, sonreí y la dejé tranquila. Me senté en la cama comenzando a desemperezarme, pasé la mano por mis ojos y traté inútilmente de ordenar mi cabello.

Y luego, por primera vez me puse a mirar nuestra habitación con detención, observando cada detalle. Una de las puertas del armario había quedado abierta y se podía ver nuestra roja, doblada y ordenada, había sido Bella, pues de mi se podía decir que era un chico listo y organizado, pero en cuando a lo de ordenar ropa se refería, era un fiasco. En cambio Bella, la había ordenado por color y características, las de ella y las mías, juntas.

La sonrisa que se había formado en mi rostro al pensar en estos detalles de bella, desapareció al detenerme a pensar en lo que la palabra "juntos" significaba. El destino nos había unido para permanecer así, juntos, pero ¿por qué había sido tan cruel para unirnos, cuando tan poco nos quedaba?

Tenía claro que algo se sacaría de esto, pero ¿la lección para quien sería? ¿Para quienes partían, o para quienes se quedaban en este mundo?, ¿Tendríamos tiempo para poder aprender algo más de la vida cuando cada segundo se trasformaba en un suspiro menos para ambos.

Un movimiento de Bella a mi lado me detuvo de seguir pensando en estas cosas y que esto ya no tenía solución. Miré hacia la ventana y luego a mi reloj, las siete de la mañana, momento justo para los medicamentos. Bajé hasta la cocina, por un vaso con agua y por los remedios, en eso me encontraba cuando escuché la puerta abrirse, luego cerrarse y unos pasos que se acercaban a la cocina, lugar en el que yo me encontraba en esos momentos.

- Buenos días joven Edward ¿cómo ha amanecido hoy? –Preguntó con una cordial sonrisa, mientras dejaba una canasta sobre el mueble- ¿ha tomado ya su medicamento?

- Sí, justo ahora le llevaba a Bella los de ella ¿qué tienes ahí Tom? Me estás llenando de curiosidad –como un niño de cinco años levanté el paño que cubría la canasta, pero solo alcancé a captar un sabroso olor antes de que mi viejo amigo Tom volviera a cubrirla.

- Lleve eso a la señorita Bella –me pasó el vaso y las pastillas- dese un baño y cuando vuelvan les tendré preparado el desayuno –asentí con una sonrisa agradecido y subí rápidamente.

Me detuve de golpe cuando noté que Bella estaba sentada en la cama, notoriamente desorientada aún por el sueño y con el tirante de su pijama caído a un lado de su hombro, dejando al descubierto gran parte de su pecho. Me puse nervioso, no iba a negar que después de la conversación con mi padre, habían comenzado a aparecer muchas imágenes en mi cabeza y lo que estaba presenciando ahora no ayudaba mucho en eliminarlas.

Carraspeé para que notara mi presencia y Bella enseguida levantó la vista y me sonrió al mismo tiempo en que ubicada nuevamente aquel bendito tirante en su lugar, sin siquiera percatarse de la que había causado en mi.

- Te traje tus remedios, Tom está abajo y pide que nos duchemos para bajar luego –le comenté.

- ¿Pidió que nos duchemos? –aquella pregunta había ido con otra intención, lo podía ver en sus ojos, mientras bebía el agua. Y eso me agradó, saber que de alguna manera para ella no estaba cerrada la posibilidad.

- Por más que me tiente eso debo decirte que no fue lo que Tom dijo, solo pidió que nos diésemos prisa –sin poder evitar contagiarme con la calidez que había tomado el ambiente, me senté junto a ella en la cama y jugué con el mismo tirante que segundos antes había abandonado su hombro- pero debo admitir que es una muy buena idea, así hacemos un ayuda a la madre naturaleza y ahorramos agua y gas.

Dejé finalmente el tirante caído y comencé a rozar su hombro. Estaba tan suave y había comenzado a colocarse más tibio que lo normal. No sabía si seguir o detenerme en ese lugar, pero siempre habíamos llegado hasta ciertos límites y nunca sabría si realmente ella deseaba seguir adelante si no me atrevía. Pero algo me ayudó a continuar, Bella había cerrado sus ojos y se había entregado a mis caricias.

Ahora quería besarla, no había me había percatado que este día no le había dado mi beso de los buenos días, así que con calma me acerqué a ella y la besé. Su respuesta fue inmediata, nuestros labios comenzaron a danzar solos, sin la necesidad que ambos les dijéramos lo que debían hacer, solo se besaban. Una mano de ella la llevó hasta mi cuello y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, mandándome descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo, esta sensación era increíble y de una manera un tanto rara, me dio el impulso.

Bajé mi mano lentamente por aquellos lugares de su cuerpo que había quedado descubiertos por la gracia de un pequeño tirante, sentí de inmediato como su piel se erizaba ante mi contacto y como mi mano comenzaba a escalar por aquella suave piel que cubría su pecho, pero ella no me detuvo, me dejó continuar y profundizó aún más nuestro beso, si es que podía llegar a ser posible. Mi otra mano se apoyó en su cintura y comenzó a ascender con la misma clama que había llevado hasta el momento, por debajo de su pijama llegando hasta el límite de donde comenzaba su pecho.

Nunca había llegado hasta tal extremo con una chica, pues nunca había tenido una novia el cual llevara formalmente ese nombre. Casi siempre con las chicas que había estado había sido por mi estupidez a no tener la valentía de decirles que no, pero es que ver en su rostro aquella tristeza ante el rechazo era atroz. Pero con bella era diferente, a ella la amaba y quería compartir cada segundo que esta vida nos estaba quitando, quería disfrutar de todas las aventuras que pudiéramos ser capaces de descubrir y también el placer que tan solo una caricia podía entregar. Solo quería que fuera con ella, con nadie más.

- Edward –dijo ella pronunciando mi nombre con un exquisito suspiro, pero también que me hizo detenerme a pensar si sería bueno que continuáramos o no.

- ¿Quieres que me detenga? –me atreví a preguntar cuando comencé a descender mis besos por su cuello, mis manos aún no habían sido capaz de aventurarse más solo esperaba una señal para darle la confianza a seguir.

- Claro que no –y luego en un ágil movimiento tomó mi mano que se había colado por dejado de pijama y la llevó directamente a su pecho, dejando que mi mano lo cubriera por completo. La reacción fue instantánea, un gemido ahogado de parte de Bella y la reacción de su cuerpo al sentir como mi contacto causaba exquisitas reacciones en él.

Pero su cuerpo no era el único que estaba reaccionando en ese momento, sino que el mío también y ya no quería detenerme a pensar, solo quería actuar ante aquello que tantas sensaciones comenzaba a entregarme. Sin pensarlo subí su pijama por completo y se lo saqué por sobre la cabeza, al momento en que sus manos rodeaban mi rostro y seguían besándome. Fue tendiéndose lentamente en la cama, mientras mis manos ahora eran libre de recorrer todo su pecho, su vientre plano sus costados estrechos formando un bella cintura.

Y luego ya no solo quería sentir, sino también probar y como un hombre en el Amazonas, me aventuré. Primero bajé por su cuello y luego ágilmente hasta su clavícula, mientras ella con cada beso dedicaba una caricia a mi cabello, pero cuando bajé hasta el medio de sus pechos, no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido con mi nombre y tirar un poco de mi cabello, aquello que debió doler, causó exactamente lo contrario, me excitó aún más.

Alcé un poco la mirada para contemplarla y pude notar como tenía los párpados cerrados, sus labios entreabiertos y su respiración tanto o más agitaba que la mía y con esa visión continué con mis besos hacia su pecho. Sabía condenadamente bien, si su aroma a fresas era atrayente, su sabor era adictivo. No recordaba en qué momento habíamos llegado tan lejos, mi cuerpo pegado absolutamente al suyo, besándola con desesperación y sintiendo su pecho desnudo contra el mío, pues mi camiseta también había volado y no sé en qué momento.

- ¡Les doy diez minutos para que bajen! –y las voz de Tom nos trajo a la realidad, habíamos estado a solo una cuantas prendas de hacer el amor y mi viejo amigo nos había sacado de nuestra burbuja. Miré a Bella y ella me sonrió con timidez mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

- Quizás fue lo mejor –me dijo llena de timidez, lo podía ver en sus ojos- no sé si yo estaba…

- Tranquila amor, no hubiéramos hecho nada que tu no quisieras, créeme te amo demasiado para hacerte daño –la besé nuevamente esta vez solo un casto beso- ve a ducharte y no pienses más en esto, todo está bien. Bella me sonrió con ternura y agradecida.

Se cubrió el pecho con su mismo pijama y desapareció tras la puerta del baño. Ahora necesitaba hablar con Emmett con urgencia, esto jamás me había pasado. Me costaba admitir que en cosas de sexo, era de lo que menos conocía, creo que nunca me interesó e incluso jamás había visto alguna de las revistas que mi hermano me quería hacer ver, es por eso que aún no sabía qué hacer.

Esperé a que Bella estuviera en la ducha y llamé a mi hermano al teléfono, no me importaba nada que hora fuera allá, solo quería que me ayudara.

- ¿Hola?–la voz de mi hermano notoriamente salida de su sueño me contestó.

- Emmett siento despertarte, no sé qué hora tienes pero necesito tu ayuda, es… importante para mí –había confiado antes en mi padre, pues también eran cosas médicas, pero ahora esto era más para hablarlo con mi hermano.

- Dime Edward ¿qué pasa? –le conté en pocas palabras lo que había sucedido, agradeciendo de que en ningún momento se riera o se burlara de mi situación, sino que me escuchó con calma hasta que terminé de hablar, mirando contantemente a la puerta del baño- ok Edward no es tan trágico como parece, solo debes tomar una ducha fría o continuar, pero en tu casto caso de que nunca habías tenido una experiencia así, te recomiendo que solo tomes una ducha lo bastante helada.

- ¿Estás seguro? –esto era raro y más el haberle pedido ayuda a él.

- Claro confía en mi hermano, nada peor puede pasar –luego nos despedimos, le di las gracias y colgué justo en el momento en que Bella salí ya lista del baño.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Habíamos desayunado unos panqueques que la esposa de Tom nos había mandado, el desayuno fue lleno de sonrisas, por las gracias que él nos contaba que sus nietos hacían, se notaba cuanto amaba a su familia y cuanto los apreciaba, tanto como yo a la mía y a Bella. La idea de formar una familia nunca pasó por mi cabeza, después de todo jamás había encontrado a la persona perfecta para poder planear un futuro, pero ahora que tenía a Bella frente a mi esa idea se había hecho presente, pero desechada al instante.

- Bien, yo me voy a hacer algunas cosas para mañana así que los dejo, supongo que llegaré a la hora del almuerzo ¿quieres que traiga comida? –le pregunté a Bella cuando Tom ya nos había dejado, pues debía hacer algunos arreglos a su casa.

- No es necesario Edward, cocinaré yo, creo que ya tengo una idea sobre lo que haré, así que ve tranquilo yo me ocupo de la comida, además tengo de todo, no creo que sería buena idea desperdiciarlo –se acercó para besarme y luego salí de casa, debía ir a varias partes hoy y sería un día ajetreado.

Tenía que ir a tres lugares diferentes, había ido a dos, pero ahora debía ir a casa ya era la hora del almuerzo y Bella debía estar esperándome, así que tomé el coche y me fui directo a casa. Cuando entré el olor me inundó de inmediato, solo había olido esta sensación antes y había sido en casa de mi madre, con ese calor de hogar que solo ella podía hacer y que ahora Bella lo había cogido a la perfección.

Almorzamos rodeados por las experiencias de Bella cuando niña, ella siempre me esperaba con un tema para poder compartir ya sea en el desayuno, almuerzo o cena, lo que fuera, en todo momento ella me deleitaba con sus palabras, saber que siempre había sido una chica pastosa, que nunca la elegían para formar equipos o que yo había sido su primer y único novio me llenó de alegría y orgullo.

Lamenté tener que salir nuevamente de casa, pero era necesario debía programar la última cosa y debía ser a la perfección, pues era un deseo de Bella, por tanto también era uno mío, ya estaba todo listo, mañana sería un día perfecto para ella por lo tanto ahora solo quedaba a esperar.

Llegué a casa algo tarde y cuando abrí la puerta Bella estaba sentada en la sala viendo tranquilamente la televisión, al percatarse de mi presencia se puso de pie de inmediato y casi saltó a mi brazos, no pude hacer más que sonreír y abrazarla con fuerza, adoraba esas cosas que hacía sin pensar, además se notaba que me había extrañado durante el día.

- Lamento llegar a esta hora, pero era necesario si quiero que mañana sea perfecto para ti –le di un beso en sus suaves labios y la bajé lentamente hasta que sus pies tocaran el suelo-

- No te preocupes, el estar sola me dio tiempo para hacer algo, ven te tengo una sorpresa –tomó mi mano y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la escalera, la seguí como si me hubiera hipnotizado entregado a lo que ella tendría que mostrarme.

Al llegar a la puerta de nuestra habitación me hizo detenerme y se paró frente a mí.

- Debes prometerme que no abrirás los ojos Edward, es algo especial y quiero que lo disfrutes –me miraba con seriedad por lo que supuse que de verdad esto era importante, así que solo asentí y cerré mis ojos. Le haría caso.

Sentí como la puerta se abría y ella me guiaba hacia el interior, me hizo caminar unos cuantos pasos y nuevamente me detuvo, sentí que la luz de la habitación se encendía y luego sentí a Bella a mi lado.

- Bien, ya los puedes abrir –en un principio no vi mucho, pero luego mi visión ya no fue tan borrosa y pude con claridad lo que Bella había hecho. Por toda la habitación se podían apreciar las fotografías que juntos nos habíamos sacado la noche anterior, pero estaban ampliadas, las habían de diferentes tamaños y las más grandes eran aquellas en las que salíamos ambos.

Me separé de ella unos segundos para poder acercarme a cada una de ellas y apreciarlas con claridad, había más de alguna que no recordaba haber sacado así que supuse había sido ella. Sonreí al ver aquella fotografía en la que salía Bella durmiendo.

- Esta también la hubieras ampliado Bella –le dije volteándome para verla a los ojos, y su entrecejo fruncido.

- No hubiera querido colocarla pero Tom insistió –claro, no podía faltar nuestro amigo en las cosas que Bella había mientras yo no estaba.

- Creo que comenzaré a colocarme celoso de la presencia de Tom, al parecer te ve más que yo –me fui acercando con lentitud a ella y la abracé por la cintura.

- No seas loco Edward, sabes que solo te amo a ti.

- Yo también te amo Bella y ha sido una hermosa sorpresa –besé sus labios y la abracé.

- Me alegra que te gustara.

**(Bella)**

Luego de haber tomado el remedio de las siete de la mañana ninguno había querido levantarse, por lo que seguimos durmiendo hasta que ya nuestro cuerpo no aguantara más en la cama. Creo que nunca antes había pasado tanto tiempo acostada, esta era la primera vez y aún mejor con Edward.

Desperté cuando sentí las caricias de Edward sobre mi brazo, eran lentas y cada ciertos segundos se detenía en mi mano la apretaba junto a la de él y luego volvía con el baile.

- Sé que estás despierta Bella, no permitas que no pueda ver tus ojos –escuché que decía, en tan pocos días Edward había captado cada cosa de mi, sabía reconocer cada gesto de mi rostro y lo que provocaba cada una de sus caricias.

El despertar del día anterior había sido inigualable, simplemente perfecto, nunca pensé que sería así, lo que con solo sus labios me había hecho sentir, como había descubierto lugares de mi cuerpo que con que solo él las tocara me hacían sentir tales descargas eléctricas que me había hecho enloquecer. Me sonrojé al recordar aquellas imágenes de Edward sobre mis pechos, había sido la primera vez que había tenido ese contacto con alguien y había descubierto que no hubiera querido sentirlas con nadie más.

- ¿No quieres ver que te tiene preparado el día de hoy? –me preguntó esta vez acariciando mi mejilla.

- Quiero saber que me tienes tu preparado Edward, con nueva aventura me estás esperando para hacer que mi corazón se hinche aún más de amor –abrí mis ojos y lo enfoqué enseguida, ¡Dios cuanto amaba a este chico!

- Entonces ponte de pie, pues nos vamos, son una de la tarde y debemos almorzar para emprender nuestra aventura –él se puse de pie de inmediato y fue al baño, alegando que debía ser el primero pues luego debía hacer algunas llamadas mientras yo me arreglaba.

Cuando ya estuvimos listos, nos fuimos hacia el coche y solo me entregué a la aventura. No fue mucho lo que Edward manejó cuando ya estábamos detenidos frente a mi nuevo deseo: el cine.

- "Ver todo un día películas" –dijo él abriéndome la puerta, no me había dado cuenta cuando se había bajado del auto- pero no te preocupes no estaremos todo día aquí, tengo más sorpresas después de esta, además, no es el único lugar donde se pueden ver películas ¿no?

- Eres encantador –le dije mientras me dejaba guiar- ¿Qué película veremos?

- Se llama Crepúsculo, creo que es sobre una chica llamada Marie que se enamora de un vampiro Anthony, me pareció una buena idea, espero que no la hayas visto antes –su rostro se cambió a preocupado.

- Tranquilo, no, no la he visto, pero he escuchado de ella y dicen que es muy buena, así que vamos –tenía razón, la película había sido genial y más cuando cada cierto tiempo Edward se despejaba de la película y se dedicaba a besarme.

- No es justo que solo él bese a su amada –me dijo en una escena que me recordó la mañana del día anterior, solo que ellos no habían llegado hasta donde lo habíamos hecho nosotros.

Cuando la película terminó, nos fuimos a casa, lo que me sorprendió aún más, pues cuando entramos a la sala, esta estaba totalmente a oscuras, la TV encendida y el sillón ubicado frente a esta, con un cuenco de palomitas, listo apara seguir con nuestro día.

Esta vez fue el turno fue de "El Diario de Noah", esta si la había visto, pero no se lo dije, quería que fuera tan especial para él como lo había sido para mí. No pude evitar volver a sonrojarme cuando mostraron aquella escena en la que ellos hacían el amor, era de las pocas películas en que estas escenas las hacían con todo aquel amor que una pareja sabía demostrar.

Miré de reojo a Edward y noté que su respiración estaba acelerada igual que la mía, pero ambos nos ignoramos en ese momento, estaba segura que si hubiéramos hecho un solo contacto visual, no hubiéramos visto el final de la película. Pero lo peor fue al final, cuando los protagonistas morían juntos luego de haber pasado por tanto. Nosotros no pasaríamos por esto, no pasaríamos años juntos, no tendríamos hijos y no podríamos disfrutar de nuestro amor, solo nos quedaban cinco malditos meses. Una lágrima comenzó a caer por mi mejilla y no alcancé a dejarla caer, pues Edward se me había adelantado.

- Prométeme que no me dejarás morir sola –le dije un tanto desesperada- prométeme que cuando llegue ese día al último que veré será a ti, que no estaré sola en una habitación mientras todos se lamentan lo poco que viví.

- Bella yo…

- Prométemelo Edward, pues yo te prometo que estaré a tu lado siempre, que si te llega el turno primero a ti, yo estaré ahí y luego me iré a tu encuentro –le dije ya llorando sin detenerme.

-Muy bien, prometo nunca dejarte sola –me dio un suave beso y ahí nos quedamos en silencio y absorbiendo aquellas tan importantes promesas que nos habíamos hecho.

Estuvimos bastante tiempo así, en silencio, solo manteniéndonos abrazados, disfrutando de lo que puse ser una linda relación entre ambos, que tal hubiéramos pasado años juntos, pero no sería así, le había dicho no pensar en eso a Edward, que solo el presente valdría entre nosotros y así lo haría.

- Vamos –dijo de pronto Edward- aún nos queda una cosa en tu deseo, dijimos todo el día y aún queda de día, bueno la noche –miré por la ventana y noté que ya había anochecido, pero no me imaginaba que se le había ocurrido a Edward ahora, después de todo habíamos ido al cine y arrendado películas ¿Qué quedaba ahora?

No quise preguntar, se veía tan entusiasmado cuando se puso de pie, que no quise quitarle esa alegría del rostro, sabía que quería darme una sorpresa, y aunque de cierto modo estas no me gustaban, aceptaría cualquier cosa con tal de ver esa felicidad en él.

Nos subimos nuevamente al coche y me dejé guiar. Esta vez el viaje fue más largo, y llegamos hasta un lugar en el que un gran espacio se veía frente a nosotros, Edward tomó algo que lo puso en la ventana del coche y de pronto una gran pantalla se vio frente a nosotros. Me había llevado a un autocine.

Nunca había estado en uno y tenía entendido que estos ya no estaban en funcionamiento, por lo que verme frente a uno me sorprendió mucho. Miré para ambos lados y noté que estábamos solos, Edward se había puesto de contacto con el encargado de ese lugar para así tener a disposición todo para nosotros.

- Edward esto es… increíble, de verdad, nunca pensé que alguien haría esto por mí –tomé su mano y la a la altura de mi corazón- ¿te das cuenta lo que provocas en mí? Haces que mi corazón se desboque por completo.

- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para que me puedas entender lo mucho que te amo Bella, esto no es nada, solo unas simples llamadas, pero el ver tu rostro de felicidad, es mucho mejor y más aun el saber que esa felicidad te la di yo –me acarició el rostro y luego cuando la película empezó me recargué contra su hombro.

Definitivamente ese día había sido esplendido, cada día era mejor que el anterior. Edward había entrado con facilidad en mi corazón y al parecer yo también en el de él.


	8. Día Once y Doce

**Capitulo editado por Emic, mi Beta hermosa.**

**Bien, sé que he demorado cerca de 10.000 años en actualizar, pero sinceramente no tenía tiempo, tenía el capítulo casi acabado, pero para pasarlo a Word no tenía nada de tiempo. Así que no le veo el poder decir nada más, solo la falta de tiempo y la falta de un reloj para detenerlo.**

**Aún sigo con nada de tiempo así que me iré directo a los agradecimientos ni para ir por punto tengo, cosa que se había vuelto una costumbre en mí.**

**Capítulo anterior: Meco2008; Maiy; dark warrior 1000; Sandy 31.; melO Yue; Prinzezziitha Cullen; Dayan Hale; chiiocullen; Lulii St. John; christti; bita M; liloc; Bruja Vampirita; iOvs Anna Cullen Ross; mars992; polin; Doriicullen; Nonita; Bellisimas.**

**Alert o Favoritos que no agradecí arriba: Kiara-Draity; Ingrid Cullen; lygher; Blueskys; Kriito Cullen Masen; hale Cullen anna; Elliel Hime; Karen CC; GinevraPotter1; Almendra Black; sabri-c; Fran Pattinson; Angel0607; Evelyncita; ELYSS; pachi-chan; caros24084u; Serenity Chiba de Cullen; ..cullen. Nelly15; Kelly bello; jackypttz; Lily Black 14; ale-lola; LauCullen18; nadiarc22.**

**Besos y que disfruten.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capítulo ocho:** **Día once y doce**

**(Bella)**

Nunca pensé que estos dos meses podrían convertirse en los más hermosos que hubiera vivido en todos mis años de vida. Edward simplemente era perfecto, en solo unos días había aprendido ciertas cosas que mi madre nunca aprendió a comprender en mí, pues ella solo quería cambiarme, Edward me aceptaba. Mi madre era una niña pequeña a la cual había que cuidar, en este caso, yo era la pequeña niña y Edward cuidaba de mí. El chico que aún dormía a mi lado había sido capaz de quererme, aceptarme, amarme, tal como yo me presentaba, patosa, testaruda, La poco agraciada Bella Swan y mi amor por él ya era eterno, no me importaba morir, ya no serían necesarios los siguientes deseos, si nuestra hora llegaba hoy, había conocido algo más fuerte que me hacía completamente feliz, el amor.

Había programado a mi cuerpo para que se despertara antes que Edward y ser yo, esta vez quien fuera por los medicamentos, pues Edward había cumplido con esta labor sagradamente todos los días y ya venía siendo hora de que fuera mi turno, además me urgía hacerle una llamaba a mi doctor, bueno a Carlisle.

Me deshice sin muchas ganas de su abrazo, me vestí con un chaleco que tenía para cubrir mi cuerpo del frío de la mañana y salí de la habitación, no sin antes darle una última mirada a Edward. Sonreí al verlo tan relajado y luego bajé la escalera hasta la cocina. Primero haría la llamada. Marqué el número de Carlisle que estaba pegado en la puerta del refrigerador y esperé hasta que me contestaran.

- Bella –se escuchó la voz de él al otro lado de la línea- ¿Está todo bien?

- Sí doctor Cullen todo va excelente –ya comenzaba a avergonzarme ante la pregunta que tenía para hacer, pero esto era importante, por lo que la vergüenza quedaba atrás, sin quedarme otra opción- verá doctor, es que luego de estos días, mi relación con Edward ha comenzado a ser mucho más sería y junto con ella han comenzado a surgir ciertas dudas con respecto a… Bueno a…

- ¿A qué pasaría si siguen más allá con su relación, es eso Bella? –él lo sabía, o Edward ya se la había dicho o era muy perceptivo.

- Edward ya se la dicho a usted ¿no es cierto? –de algún modo eso me aliviaba, saber que él ya había consultado sobre este tema, era porque ya lo había pensado y velaba por nuestra salud- ¿le habló sobre las dudas y posibles problemas si teníamos relaciones?

- Sí Bella, lo hizo y te diré lo mismo que le dije a él, sólo que con diferentes palabras –dijo aclarándome un poco las cosas- ambos se encuentran para tener relaciones, siempre tomando ciertas precauciones, ahora Bella, lo que te diré a ti no se lo dije a mi hijo, así que pon atención –se quedó un momento en silencio y luego continuó- los medicamentos son fuertes y han provocado que tu cuerpo se deteriore en algunos casos, como ya lo habíamos hablado.

Claro que lo habíamos hablado, pues mi periodo ya no llegaba todos los meses y cuando lo hacía, no era igual que antes.

- Pero siempre hay casos especiales y no creo que sea una muy buena idea arriesgarse, no cuando lo más seguro sea que la criatura que se gestaría no llegaría a su término –él doctor Cullen tenía razón, yo jamás podría tener hijos y eso era algo que dolorosamente ya había asumido hace mucho.

Aunque ocurriera algún milagro y lograra terminar mi embarazo, jamás lo vería crecer, jamás podríamos ser sus padres, jamás vería a sus padres, claro que lo entendía perfectamente.

- Lo entiendo doctor Carlisle y bueno en realidad era sólo eso, ya no quisiera molestarlo más y además es hora de nuestro medicamentos –traté de despedirme lo más educadamente posible sin que él notara mis deseos de abandonar aquella conversación lo antes posible, pero él pareció entenderlo y dándome algunas últimas recomendaciones, nos despedimos.

Lo sabía, siempre lo había tenido muy presente en mi cabeza, es decir, no era una niña, conocía los riesgos y los había aceptado hace mucho, pero inconscientemente, en las mujeres siempre estará ese deseo de algún día poder llegar a ser madres y yo, aunque doliera aceptarlo, no era la excepción.

Me deshice de la lágrima que había comenzado a caer por mi mejilla y le dejé en el olvido, no había necesidad de recordarlo, no tenía sentido. Tomé los remedios, el agua y subí la escalera. Cuando entré en la habitación, Edward seguía durmiendo. Los días anteriores habían sido agotadores, pero trataba siempre que todo saliera bien, para que así yo disfrutara de mis deseos, por lo que el sueño lo había vencido tan pronto como nos habíamos acostado.

No quería despertarlo, se veía tan hermoso, sosteniendo mi almohada entre sus brazos al sentir que mi cuerpo lo había abandonado, sus ojos tan cerrados que solo dejaban a la vista la línea de sus bellas pestañas, su boca ligeramente abierta y el entrecejo fruncido, sin duda la imagen perfecta. Pero debía despertarlo, era necesario, así que contra mi voluntad al no querer sacarlo del mundo de los sueños comencé a despertarlo.

Pero quería que fuera de una manera agradable para él, así que me acerqué al brazo con el que tenía encarcelada a mi almohada y comencé a depositar suaves besos en él, subiendo con extrema lentitud hasta llegar a su hombro. Fue ahí que noté que se había despertado, pues cuando desvié mi mirada hacia su rostro, Edward estaba sonriendo. Aún así yo quería continuar, demostrarle mi amor, con cariños que lo hacían sentir bien. Continué con su cuello, manteniéndome bastante tiempo ahí, al notar que varios suspiros ahogados se escuchaban, lo estaba disfrutando y eso me hacía continuar.

Subí por su mejilla, donde se podía sentir un poco la barba que comenzaba a crecer, pero ya no quería extender más mis deseos de besarlo, por lo que prontamente llegué a sus labios, deleitándome con ellos y siendo esta vez yo quien disfrutaba y solo eso cruzando mi mente.

- He traído los medicamentos –le dije cuando se separó un poco de mi rostro y se dedicó a observarme- creí que sería justo que esta vez fuera yo quien los trajera.

- A mi no me molesta hacerlo Bella –pasó una mano por mi mejilla y luego sonrió con ganas.

- ¿De qué ríes?

- De todo –dijo simplemente- me parece extraño, divertido, frustrante, encantador y todo aquello que quieras decir a nuestra situación, cualquiera diría que lo que nos tocó vivir es malvado –Edward se sentó cómodo en la cama y yo me acomodé a su lado- que justo nos conociéramos a estas alturas –continuó. Otros que esto solo surgió de un momento desesperado de encontrar el amor antes de morir y otros, los más románticos, podrían decir que todo es parte del destino, que quien maneja nuestras vidas, nos colocó en el camino del otro, pues solo era cosa de tiempo el que nos conociéramos, ya sea de esta u otra manera, por eso sonrío –tomó delicadamente mi mentón y me hizo mirarlo- porque es lo mejor que podemos hacer, solo sonreír y amarnos, seguir adelante, disfrutar de esto que se nos ha puesto delante y enfrentarlo con la mejor cara, de la mejor forma.

- Tienes razón Edward, siempre la tienes y lo mejor que has hecho es amarme y hacerme parte de esto.

Nos besamos, tomamos nuestros medicamentos, nos besamos nuevamente y luego solo nos quedamos tendidos en la cama, hablando cosas triviales que lo único que causaban era hacernos reír aún más. Creo que en toda mi vida, nunca había hablado tanto de mí en tan pocos días, creí que se me haría difícil sacar ciertas cosas que siempre me avergonzaban, pero con Edward era diferente, la atención y el interés que colocaba a cada cosa que yo le contaba era increíble y se lo agradecía.

Aquel día no saldría de casa, pues el deseo que había elegido cumplir a Edward al día siguiente no necesitaba preparar ningún lugar, solo una gran disposición de Edward y llevar unas cuantas cosas conmigo.

Cuando ya era casi medio día decidimos levantarnos, nada nos apresuraba, no debíamos ir a ningún lugar, ni rendir cuentas a nadie, dinero no nos faltaba para nada, pues a mí me quedaba aún mucho y ni que hablar del caso de Edward, en conclusión no teníamos nada que hacer.

- Ya lo sé –le dije cuando nos encontrábamos en la cocina comiendo unos emparedados que yo había preparado.

- No sé si debo temer o no así que solo dilo Bella.

- Por Dios Edward, hablas como si todo lo que yo dijera fueran atrocidades –le reproché sonriendo- pero en fin, que te parece si dedicamos la tarde a hacer un poco de limpieza, ordenamos, sacamos un poco de polvo, nos duchamos y vamos a casa de Tom, después de todo se ha portado muy bien con nosotros ¿Qué dices?

- Me parece perfecto, pero solo si la ducha la tomamos juntos –las palabras de Edward me asombraron mucho, bueno habíamos tenido un acercamiento bastante íntimo el día anterior y Carlisle nos dijo que el ir más allá no significa correr riesgos, así que quizás no habría problema.

- Veamos qué tal te comportas y ahí hablamos de la recompensa –dije totalmente sonrojada- tu comienza con la sala, yo seguiré con la cocina y luego nos dividimos las demás pequeñas salas –Edward hizo un gesto algo militar y se fue a realizar su labor.

En el fondo de mi ser, deseé que lo hiciera bien, quería aquel contacto con él, sentir la adrenalina al máximo, que mi piel se erizara con su tacto que mi respiración se cortara y mi corazón se volviera loco. Todo eso deseaba sentir, así que sin que él lo notara, le ayudé un poco en algunas cosas.

Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde terminamos con todo, lo que nos daba un tiempo excelente para arreglarnos y comprar algunas cosas para llevar a casa de Tom y solo disfrutar y compartir con su familia. Deseaba ser yo quien lo atendiera esta vez, quien se preocupara por él y de alguna forma devolverle de la única manera que me era posible la mano que nos había tendido, dentro de las posibilidades que mi condición permitía.

- Quiero mi premio –escuché que decía Edward a mi espalda, mientras yo sacaba unas cuantas cosas de mi armario, entre ellas, algunas para él, pues yo estaba decidida a que me atrevería a darme un baño con él.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te has ganado ese premio? pregunté con algo de picardía mientras él me encerraba entre sus brazos.

- Bueno, supongo que lo hice bastante bien, teniendo en cuenta que nunca había hecho la limpieza antes, además –se acercó hasta mi oído y luego susurró- creo que he recibido ayuda extra del juez, así que tengo mi premio más que ganado, pues yo no pedí tal ayuda.

Me había descubierto y no me importaba, solo el estar entre sus brazos y disfrutar del momento era lo que realmente me importaba. Lo miré con una enorme sonrisa, para luego abrazarlo.

- Muy bien, te lo has ganado, vamos Cullen, es hora de tu baño, pero… –habría querido hacer algo antes, no quería que esto fuero solo un desborde de pasión. No haríamos el amor hoy, pues aunque lo había estado deseando, yo no estaba preparada.

Le pedí que me esperara un momento en la habitación, mientras yo entraba en el baño y llenaba la tina, vertía algunas esencias en ella y algo de burbujas. El hecho de que tendría a Edward desnudo frente a mí era lago que ciertamente llamaba mucho mi atención, pero no hoy, quería dejar algo de emoción. Tanía claro que cuando llegara el día la tendría, es que, el solo hecho de nunca haber visto a algún chico así, me ponía nerviosa.

**(Edward)**

Me había entusiasmado y emocionado al ver como disimuladamente Bella me ayudaba a ordenar lo que correspondía a mí. De esa manera me dejaba claro que ella también quería compartir esto conmigo, un nuevo contacto entre dos almas que se amaban.

Cuando me dio la indicación para que entrara en el baño, tomé unas cuantas bocanadas de aire y entré. Bella ya estaba dentro de la tina y su cuerpo estaba complemente cubierto por la espuma, su rostro estaba sonrojado y con lo que alcanzaba a ver, estaba nerviosa. Yo también estaba nervioso y había tenido claro desde el momento en que acordamos bañarnos juntos que no intentaría llegar más lejos, pero ahora que la veía de la manera más exquisita posible, sabía que esto sería difícil.

Comencé a desnudarme con calma y noté por el rabillo del ojo que Bella desviaba la mirada y jugaba con la espuma que al parecer se había hecho más entretenida. Ya completamente desnudo me acerqué a la tina y ella se movió un poco hacia adelante y ahí logré acomodarme, Bella apoyó su espalda en mi pecho y solo nos mantuvimos en silencio. Definitivamente en ese momento lo que menos se haríamos, sería bañarnos.

- Me agrada estar así –dijo Bella después de un largo silencio, mientras yo reposaba mis manos calmadamente en su vientre- sólo relajándonos, la mente en blanco, sin tener que preocuparnos de nada.

- Me gusta que lo sientas así –ya el contacto solo en su vientre no me parecía suficiente, así tomando un poco de osadía, subí mi mano hasta uno de sus pechos- me gusta que te sientas a gusto –sentí un leve estremecimiento de su parte, pero no me detuve- que estés relajada –un gemido de ella y mi otra mano comenzaba a tomar vida- que sientas placer.

- Edward –fue lo único que logró articular para luego en un sorpresivo movimiento de su parte, tomó mi mano libre y comenzó a hacerla descender por su cuerpo- Edward –gimió nuevamente y mi control ya no existía, solo el hecho de que ella disfrutaba y que era gracias a mí.

Por lo que no me detuve, solo seguí con las caricias y ya no hubo necesidad que guiar a mis manos, ellas ya sabían perfectamente lo que debían hacer. Lo deslicé hasta donde el placer máximo se concentraba en su cuerpo, siendo recibido con unos fuertes suspiros de satisfacción y otro estremecimiento de su parte. Bella separó un poco sus piernas inconscientemente y yo aprovechando aquel movimiento.

Sentir como rozaba su cuerpo contra el mío, como suspiraba para luego acompañarlo con gemidos que decían mi nombre, era fantástico y esta vez no había nadie en cosa para detenernos, tenía claro que hoy no nos entregaríamos el uno al otro, pero eso no quería decir que no podía hacerla disfrutar un poco.

Nunca antes había hecho esto, pero parecía que mi instinto si sabía qué hacer, por lo que aventuré un poco más mi mano y con nerviosismo total comencé a acariciarla, Era tan suave y excitante que sabía que no podía detenerme ahí, los gestos de bella me indicaban que continuara, que no me detuviera ahí y haciendo caso a las señales, seguí adelante, aventurando uno de mis dedos en su interior.

- ¡Oh Dios! – dijo ella de pronto asustándome.

- ¿Te hice daño? ¿Quieres que me detenga? – pregunté alarmado, yo solo quería entregarle placer y no hacerle daño.

- No Edward ¿cómo crees? Por favor no te detengas –dijo tomando mi mano y juntándola más hacia su cuerpo. Pero de algún modo quería detenerme, así como iban las cosas, era seguro que Bella llegaría al orgasmo, mi cuerpo ya estaba completamente excitado y estaba seguro que ella podía sentirlo y no quería que la primera vez que sintiera tal desborde de placer fuer de este modo.

La situación era excelente, pero no cuando aún no habíamos compartido nuestra primera vez. Así que contra toda mi voluntad me detuve.

- Creo que es hora de irnos a casa de Tom.

- ¡Dios! ¿Por qué? –preguntó mientras yo retirada mi mano.

- Bueno imagino que no querrás que tu primera vez sea en una ducha, sin mirarnos a los ojos y provocado por mí… bueno tú sabes –esto se había vuelto incómodo y no quería ahondar más en ello.

- Tienes razón Edward, no lo vi desde ese punto y eso te hace cada vez más perfecto –dijo bajando la cabeza, tratando de impedir sin éxito que yo viera su vergüenza- pero debes admitir que con lo que hacías no tenía muchas opciones como para ponerme a pensar.

Sonreí con suficiencia al oír sus palabras, era inevitable, era como si necesitara que dijera aquellas palabras para mantener mi ego tranquilo.

Finalmente como había pensado, eso no había sido un baño, solo un momento perfecto. Salimos de la tina con pesar y aún lo bastante cohibidos para mirarnos mientras nos envolvíamos en las toallas, eso ya vendría y sinceramente no tenía apuro, quería que para ella fuera tan perfecto como lo tenía planeado en mi mente y si las cosas eran presionadas, no resultarían.

Nos tardamos más de media hora en estar listos. Tomamos unas cuantas cosas de casa y fuimos a nuestra visita a Tom.

Fue una tarde inolvidable y me obligó a preguntarme el porqué no lo había hecho antes. Cuando llegamos estaba toda la familia de Tom ahí, hijos y nietos reunidos en torno a un feliz matrimonio rodeado de amor. Bella miraba maravillada cada situación que las escenas que se presentaban, le enseñaban las sonrisas y juegos de los niños, las conversaciones de los más adultos, el compartir en la cena, el disfrutar de las bromas.

Sabía que esto de algún modo le afectaba y que trataba de disimularlo a los demás, pero en estos poco días había aprendido a conocerla tan bien, que tenía claro que el que en su familia esto no se hubiera dado nunca, la hacía sentirse triste.

Regresamos a casa lo bastante tarde como para que al estacionar el coche, Bella ya estuviera dormida. Amaba verla dormida, tan inocente, tan suave tan vulnerable. Bella me había hecho feliz con el solo hecho de ser ella misma, de haber aceptado hacer esto conmigo ¿ya qué más podía pedir?

La tomé con cuidado entre mis brazos y la llevé hasta la habitación. Le quité los zapatos y pantalones tratando de verla cómoda para pasar la noche así y después me acosté a su lado para caer dormido enseguida.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Desperté con un olor bastante particular, no me era completamente desconocido, pero tampoco era uno que se oliera todos los días. Toqué la cama a mi lado y confirmé que Bella no estaba junto a mí. Abrí los ojos y supe de inmediato cual sería el deseo que cumpliría para mí hoy.

No quise vestirme, pues el desayuno era lo que bella estaba preparando, así que con solo el pijama puesto bajé la escalera. Al aroma se le unía la música, esa canción la conocía y al parecer ella también, pues tan solo al abrir la puerta, su imagen bailando por la cocina me recibió. Al ritmo de "Hot and Cold" a su perfecto cuerpo se le unía una coordinación un tanto especial, pero perfecta para alguien como Bella. Entré y me senté en una silla junto a la mesa justo en el momento en que me daba la espalda y afanaba con algo en la cocina.

- Estoy seguro que mi mente no cambia al nivel en que tú cambias de ropa **(N.A: es un juego de palabras con la canción que nombre, puesto que es en inglés)** – comenté sobresaltándola. Reprimí una sonrisa de burla cuando noté su enfado al haberla asustado.

- ¿Desde cuándo que estas mirándome? –su rostro quería verse enojado, pero en sus ojos, el brillo de la alegría la delataba.

- Lo suficiente para disfrutar de un gran espectáculo –esta vez sí sonrió y con un gesto le indiqué que se acercara a mí. En solo unos segundos la tuve entre mis brazos- buenos días amor.

- Buenos días Edward –Bella tenía la capacidad de hacer que cada beso fuera diferente, profundo, explosivo, simplemente perfecto. Sus labios se conectaban a la perfección con los míos y se movían en una sintonía que ni el más famoso músico del mundo, sería capaz de llevar a las notas.

- ¡Dios! –Pude decir cuando nos separamos, provocando el normal pero nunca molesto sonrojo-. Era fantástica la capacidad de Bella para que en momentos fuera tan tímida y n otros, como el del episodio del baño el día anterior fuera tan… especial, bueno, por mi mente pasaron otros términos, pero muy poco utilizables.

- ¿Estás preparado para tu deseo de hoy? –quería notoriamente cambiar el tema y yo por verla cómoda estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

- Más que preparado desde que desperté con el aroma que mi cuerpo de preparó para eso –pasé mis manos con su cintura, por el solo placer de verla estremecerse- pero me inquieta saber que es.

- Entonces prepárate para el desayuno –se deshizo de mi agarre y se volteó a la cocina, hizo unos movimientos de platos, sacó algo de un sartén y de un solo fluido movimiento puso un plato frente a mi- desayuno de reyes.

Nunca antes había desayunado lo que tenía frente a mí, no porque me disgustara, sino por el hecho de que mi madre jamás lo había preparado y me había acostumbrado a eso. Mi plato contenía unos pedazos de tocino, dos huevos, una hamburguesa con lechuga y tomate y una gran taza de café, que la probarla estaba muy dulce.

- Come –dijo Bella casi en una orden- y prepárate pues te aseguro que mi desayuno es mucho más liviano que los otros lugares a los que iremos.

Ella lo estaba disfrutando, pero yo no me arrepentía, pues yo solo lo había deseado y tenía sus razones. El que las empresas de comida rápida y en su mayoría chatarra, se hicieran de tanto dinero diariamente debía ser por algo y hoy lo descubriría.

Tenía que admitir que la comida estaba sabrosa, aunque estaba seguro que el que Bella la hubiera cocinado influía y bastante. El comer sin servicio fue otra novedad, sabía que se comía así, después de todo había comido pizza antes, pero el comer huevo, solo con pan, se me hacía un poco lento.

Terminé más rápido de lo que había imaginado y lo disfruté bastante. Bella compartió lo mismo conmigo y con su dulce conversación el desayuno fue aún más agradable.

- Hora de bañarnos –dijo luego de un sobremesa lo bastante largo- pues luego iremos a caminar, ve tú mientras yo lavo las cosas.

Estuve a solo segundos de proponerle un baño como el del día anterior, pero de algo estaba seguro, Bella se voltearía en ese instante, me miraría con aquellos ojos con los que lograba cautivarme, se mordería el labio y sonreiría tímidamente, pero llena de deseo y yo no podría pensar y sería capaz de tomarle en brazos, llevarla a la pieza, dejando que ese momento especial se fuera a la mierda.

Por lo que mejor, siguiendo sus órdenes, me fui solo al baño. No solía tardar mucho, por lo que cuando ya estuve listo bajé y cambie con Bella, ella subió y yo terminé con lo que quedaba por hacer. Al terminar me senté en el sillón de la sala y encendí el televisor y casi como una broma del destino, un anuncio de una nueva hamburguesa en McDonald's salió.

- ¿Te apetece eso para el almuerzo? -cuando oí su voz, giré mi cabeza en ese momento y simplemente me quedé sin palabras. Al pie de la escalera se encontraba un ángel. Bella con un suave vestido azul que cubría hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, sus brazos descubiertos y unas sandalias bajas.

- Siendo sincero, eso no es lo que me apetece en estos momentos –su sonrojo fue inmediato, pero no le quitó la capacidad para responder a mis palabras.

- Bueno, pero como la próxima comida es en unas cuantas horas, no hay de qué preocuparse.

No pude evitar que una carcajada saliera de mí. La amaba a ella y ociaba la situación. Amaba su sonrisa y odiaba el tiempo. Amaba su calor y odiaba la ciencia. Amaba sus ojos y odiaba al destino. Me levanté con calma del sillón y me acerqué a ella con extrema lentitud, con las manos en los bolsillos, tratando así poder controlarme y no provocar ciertas cosas que aún no estábamos listos para enfrentar. Pero aún así no perdería la oportunidad para jugar un poco.

La sonrisa en su rostro se intensificaba aún más con mi cercanía, lo que causó más seguridad en mí. Alcé una ceja y sonreí con suficiencia.

- No me asustas Edward – su cuerpo se apoyó contra la pared y levanto una mano para apoyarla en mi pecho para inútilmente detenerme.

- No debiste decir eso –con un movimiento rápido y fluido y porque no, un tanto brusco, tomé sus manos y la presione más contra la pared- por lo que sé no lees mentes –susurre en su oído- así que nunca sabrás lo que pueda pasar por la mía.

No había sido necesario tener sus manos prisioneras, pero aún así, me gustaba estar en esa posición. Me hacía sentir que por lo menos tenía el control de algo, ya que no había podido tener el de mi vida. Su piel, el sabor, se estaba convirtiendo en mi perdición y estaba más que dispuesto a no querer encontrar nunca el camino. Tanto su cuerpo como el mío estaban reaccionado y Bella lo pudo sentir cuando presioné aun más mi cuerpo con el de ella. Mis manos ya no presionaban las de ella, sino que se dedicaban a la entera exploración, su estrecha cintura, sus caderas entregadas a mis caricias y sus piernas, que sin poder evitar recorrí levantando su vestido.

Sus manos se mantenían en mi cabello, tirando de él levemente, mientras mi nombre se deslizaba de sus labios entre suspiros y gemidos.

- Señorita Bella he llegado para su paseo –la voz de Tom llegó tras nosotros, justo en el momento en que mi mano se había aventurado hasta un poco más arriba- ¡Dios! Jóvenes, lo siento tanto yo no sabía…

- No se preocupe Tom, nosotros ya salíamos –Bella se arregló su vestido mientras yo le daba la espalda a ambos. No estaba dispuesto a que vieran mi notorio problema.

- Yo voy por algo de abrigo para la tarde y vengo –les dije a ambos mientras corría escalera arriba. Entré en la habitación y me afirmé contra la puerta para respirar tranquilo. De no ser por Tom había estado completamente seguro que habríamos hecho el amor contra la pared, cosa que me tenía demasiado excitado, no había tiempo para una ducha y para la otra opción que mi hermano me había dado, solo me quedaba disimularlo.

El día en general transcurrió con normalidad, Tom nos llevaba donde Bella le pedía y yo me preparaba para una nueva dosis de grasa, no me molestaba, después de todo había aprendido a encontrarle el gusto a estas comidas, pero un día entero no era muy agradable.

Pero Bella había sabido cómo llevarlo, después de un gran menú, salíamos a caminar, con un helado, una bebida o un agua mineral, para que las comidas no se volvieran tan pesadas. Había probado las promociones de casi todos los locales de comida rápida, pizzas, hamburguesas, papas fritas, nachos, nuggets, de todo, y con sinceridad, todo me había gustado. Pero luego al llegar a casa, Bella solo me dio una ensalada.

- No quiero que te de una sobredosis de grasa –me comento sonriendo- no fue el mejor menú del día, ni tampoco uno tan entretenido –dijo luego con pesar.

- Bella no te pongas así –me acerqué a ella y la senté en mi regazo- fue lo que pedí, quería pasar un día como el goloso de Emmett y lo he hecho y tu compañía fue lo mejor, no podía haber sido un día mejor teniendo en cuenta mi deseo –Bella volvió a sonreír con timidez y besó mis labios- te amo Edward.

- Yo también, más que a nada –le susurré mientras la acunaba.

No había sido un día de emociones como los anteriores, con momentos de tristeza, ni de cosas que contar. Pero yo lo había disfrutado, había hecho algo que nunca antes había hecho y eso era lo que había deseado, Bella me había ayudado a cumplirlo y no había nada más que esperar, más que seguir amándola.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**


	9. Dia Trece y Catorce

**Primero: Hola y siento la demora pero estoy en exámenes y hoy tuve el penúltimo, el viernes tengo el último y salgo de vacaciones y solo a escribir si es que no me coloco a trabajar para ganar dinero para las vacaciones.**

**Segundo, mas disculpas por las demoras, de verdad no es mi intención si lo fuera me mataría yo antes.**

**Tercero: Estoy participando en un concurso de fic por primera vez, el tema es navidad con los Cullen, y mi Fic se llama "Un regalo Inesperado" por favor cuando se abran las votaciones pásense por ahí y déjenme un lindo voto si es que por supuesto encontraron una que es mejor que la mía que claramente las hay.**

**Cuarto: apara las personas que les gusta el rol, una amiga abrió uno de una academia de lobos y vampiros, en los que deverás pasar por varios rangos para convertirte en una de estas criaturas de verdad, es muy entretenid y está recién empezando, vamos los invito .ws con el http:// por supuesto.**

**Quinto: agradecer a los angeles que dejaron rr en el cap anterior:**

**Polin; liloc; Nonita; Zullly; Maiy; christti; meco2008; Lucree; Ninee95; aniz; Valee; Bruja Vampirita; Haloh; pukichick; Ross10; Joslin WeasleyC; Alea Jacta Est; ****Maria; **

**Sexto: para quienes agregaron la historia a sus favoritos o alertas y no mencioné en el punto quinto, un beso y muchas gracias:**

**Miroky; FS – Twiligth; RockxAndxRoll; camizx; Ercastelo; Vampire Rukia Cullen; ; Angel0607; eydaf; twiligth-princess kuchiki; -FeathersInTheSky; julie-p; Pautt; Cathyiiaz.**

**Septimo: que lo disfruten.**

****

**Capítulo nueve:**** Día Trece y Catorce**

**(Edward)**

Era mi turno y estaba aterrado, no sabía si sería capaz de cumplir este deseo para Bella y es que simplemente era una posible idea para adelantar la hora de nuestra partida. Pero se lo había prometido, le había dicho que cumpliría cada uno de los deseos que en esa lista había, pero el terror de lo que conllevaba el realizarlo, era el motivo por el que estaba así. Llevábamos casi dos semanas en este país y nuestra relación estaba como la de dos personas que llevaban meses. Aunque había que comprender, nuestras horas estaban contadas y el tiempo avanzaba para nosotros mucho más rápido de lo que lo hacía para las personas en general y el amor que había en nuestros corazones podía llegar a ser mucho más profundo, estaba seguro de eso y nadie ni nada me haría creer lo contrario.

Bella estaba sentada en el sillón frente a mí con un libro entre sus manos, moviendo sus ojos a medida que avanzaba por las líneas, estaba tan concentrada, que su ceño estaba fruncido, se mordía ligeramente el labio y contenía la respiración cada ciertos segundos. Era hermosa, tanto así que me dejaba embobado con cada segundo que pasaba, había intentado seguir con mi lectura, pero me era imposible, dándome por vencido y dejando así el comienzo de mi libro, donde lo único que había alcanzado a leer era "Capítulo Uno". A mi mente acudían cada una de las imágenes de los últimos días que habíamos pasado juntos, las nuevas sensaciones experimentadas y la inconsciencia en la que entraba cada vez que estaba en contacto con su piel.

- ¿Estás bien? –me preguntó Bella de repente con el ceño aún más fruncido- tu respiración está agitada.

- Sí, no te preocupes, es solo que –procese un poco lo que estaba a punto de decir, pensando si sería buena idea o no, contarle lo que por mi mente pasaba y sinceramente jugar un poco no estaba nada de mala. Si yo tenía que pasar por esta dulce incomodidad, ella también podía pasarla- estaba recordando.

Me puse de pie y me acerqué para sentarme a su lado. Le quité el libro que tenía en sus manos y lo dejé frente a la mesita que teníamos frente al sillón.

- Recordaba los momentos de ayer –tomé su cabello y lo moví para dejarme el panorama despejado y al descubierto su cuello, dedicarme todo, a solo acariciarlo, le sonreí y me acerqué a besarla- momentos en los que estábamos muy ocupados cuando llegó Tom –besé su cuello sintiendo sus escalofríos ante mi tacto- y pensado en que habría pasado si no hubiera llegado.

- Edward… por favor –sus manos habían ido a tomar las solapas de mi chaqueta y me habían atraído más hacia ella.

- ¿Pero sabes? –dejé un último beso y me puse de pie- creo que eso lo descubriremos más adelante, ahora debo salir a hacer algunas consultas para tu deseo de mañana –sabía que no había sido lo mejor, que no debí decir esas palabras ni dejarla en esas condiciones, completamente sonrojada y con la respiración tan o más acelerada que la mía.

- Eso no fue justo –Bella bajó la mirada y cubrió su rostro con su cabello.

- Lo sé, pero créeme que si yo te contara las veces en que me he quedado en tu situación, no dirías nada –recordaba haberme planteado el objetivo de hacerla sonrojar las veces que hicieran falta para verla en ese estado y a gracia mía, estaba cumpliendo mi cometido- voy por algo de información y ayuda –me arreglé la chaqueta que ella había arrugado y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta- hace un lindo día, podías pedirle a Tom que te diera un paseo.

- No es necesario, además prefiero los paseos en tu compañía, no es que me queje de Tom, pero bueno ya sabes –si claro, lo sabía- el libro esta bueno y creo que mejor me quedaré en casa, guardaré mis energías para mañana, tengo la impresión que será un gran día.

No tenía claro si sabía o no lo que tenía pensado para mañana, pero bueno la lista se reducía y las probabilidades de adivinar lo que se venía eran cada vez más asertivas, Bella era inteligente y podía sacarlo con pensarlo un poco y sacar unas cuantas conclusiones. Tome las llaves del coche alquilado y me volteé para mirarla por última vez antes de salir.

- Espero estar temprano para la cena, pero no aseguro nada.

- No te preocupes te esperaré de todos modos –me sonrió con dulzura y un amor, que estaba seguro solo podía ser de parte de alguien que recibía el mismo amor.

- Te amo –dije antes de salir.

No fue difícil encontrara al alguien que me ayudara. El lugar en el que estábamos era muy turístico y de actividades deportivas y extremas, por lo que buscar implementos de seguridad tampoco me fue tan complicado. Me habían dicho que buscara a una persona en particular, un chico, el trabajaba en particular y era muy profesional, justo lo que yo necesitaba.

- ¿Jacob Black? –pregunté a un chico que se encontraba de espaldas a mí, mientras arreglaba unas cosas en una camioneta. El se volteó y me miró de frente, era tan alto como yo, pero su contextura era del mismo grosor como si se tratara de Emmett. Su piel era morena y una cálida sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

- El mismo –tendió su mano y con un fuerte apretón me presenté.

- Edward Cullen –miré distraídamente las cosas que había hechado sobre la camioneta y decidí ir directo al punto- me dijeron que eres uno de los mejores instructores en este tipo de cosas y que trabajas en particular –el solo asintió y siguió escuchando- bien, verás, necesito de tus servicios, pero deben ser para mañana, es algo importante y no se puede posponer.

Él pareció meditarlo durante un segundo y luego , después de cruzar los brazos por sobre su pecho me respondió.

- No suelo programar actividad en una fecha tan pegada al día actual, pero si me explica de que se trata podríamos hacer una excepción –no estaba nada feliz de tener que dar explicaciones, nunca las había dado, pues nunca hubo necesidad de exigirlas, pero como casi todo en esta aventura, se estaba convirtiendo en mis primeras veces, supuse que esta podría ser una de ellas.

Le expliqué de que se trataba intentando ser lo más sincero en cuanto a nuestra situación se trataba. Aunque fuera un poco extraño, hacerle este tipo de confidencias a alguien extraño, era sumamente necesario, en caso de que hubiera algún riesgo en cuanto a lo que íbamos a hacer. Para mí todo era riesgoso, pero para él no.

- Es una idea genial, tu novia es muy ingeniosa e cuanto a sus deseos, no se cuales serán los tuyos, pero debe ser una agrado tener que compartir los de ella, si todos son de ese tipo –dijo con una sonrisa más amplia y dándome una palmada en el brazo- acepto ayudarlos –me dijo luego- solo que me hacen falta unas cosas y no sé si pueda llegar a encargarlas, mi jefe está algo apretado en cuanto a algunas cosas.

- Por eso, no hay problema, dime el dinero que sea necesario y te lo doy, es necesario que esto se realice mañana, ¿si te doy el dinero puedes hacerlo no?

- Claro que sí, yo encargo lo que falta y tu solo debes estar con ella aquí a primera hora, confía en mí – y no me quedaba alternativa.

Debía confiar en este chico pues era mi única salvación, me había dicho que era el mejor y yo no me conformaría con menos. Le di el dinero necesario, asombrándome al pensar que sería más lo que él necesitaría, lo que de algún modo me hizo pensar que el chico estaba siendo honesto. Con un apretón de manos de despedida, casi corría casa, las horas se me habían pasado volando, pues el encontrar a Jacob Black no había sido nada fácil.

Estaba ya oscuro cuando estacioné en coche en la entrada de la casa. Las luces de la sala encendida y el sonido de la música inundando mi llegada. Abrí la puerta con sumo silencio en caso de que no hubiera escuchado la llegada del coche y comencé la búsqueda de Bella. En un principio, me asusté al no verla por ninguna parte, pero luego el leve murmullo de una sonrisa me alivió. Bella estaña escondida.

- ¡Marco! –dije colocando las llaves en la mesita de entrada.

- ¡Polo! –la voz de Bella un tanto lejana respondió a mi llamado, pero sin darme una pista de donde podía encontrarse.

- ¡Marco! –volví a llamar, dando algunos pasos hacia la escalera.

- ¡Polo! –ahora estaba seguro que estaba en el segundo piso. Subí con extrema calma, nadie me apresuraba y sinceramente me deleitaba el pensar que Bella ansiaba mi llegada y que mientras más me demorara más disfrutaría el verme.

- ¡Marco! –ya en la planta de arriba me detuve, para así escuchar en cuál de las habitaciones se encontraba Bella.

- ¡Polo! –estaba en la habitación, gemí en silencio al saber donde estaba. L a habitación se estaba convirtiendo en algo imposible para mí, cada vez que entraba en ella, miles de ideas se cruzaban en mi cabeza de lo que podríamos estar haciendo con Bella, en vez de tan solo dormir. Pero ya tenía planeado algo en mi cabeza y no pensaba arruinarlo ahora.

Cuando entré noté de inmediato el cambio. La cama no estaba en el mismo lugar, al igual que algunos muebles que se encontraban en otras posiciones.

- ¿Te gusta? -me preguntó Bella apareciendo por la puerta del baño- sin ti no hay mucho que hacer y me aburrí.

- Esta bien, me gusta –le comenté sonriendo con calma y sentándome en el sillón que estaba ajunto a la ventana- es solo que me preocupa que tanta agitación pudiera hacerte daño de alguna forma.

- Edward, mi enfermedad no me afecta en nada en que haga este tipo de cosas ¿crees que querría adelantar mi muerte y perder días de estar contigo? –peguntó haciendo que mi corazón se agitara dolorosamente, fruncí el ceño y la miré con tristeza.

Esto se estaba volviendo cada día más doloroso para mí y mucho más al tener que ocultárselo, hacerle creer que yo era el fuerte, darle ánimos, despertar alegre, mostrarme feliz, cuando en realidad por dentro, lo único que estaba comenzando a sentir era una ira enfermiza en contra de la vida y lo que me tocaba.

- ¿Por qué ambos? Quizás toso hubiera sido mucho más simple si solo yo debiera dejar este mundo y no tener que pensar que cada día que pasaba es llama en el interior de Bella se hacía cada vez más débil ¿Por qué Dios se creía con el derecho de arrebatarme algo tan hermoso como su presencia. Bella jamás hubiera sido capaz de dañar a alguien. Sin duda todos cometemos errores y en este caso el de Dios era el más grande.

- Lo siento –comencé a hablar luego de darme cuenta que había pasado mucho tiempo en silencio- me preocupa que te esfuerces sin necesidad, si no te gusta el lugar podemos irnos a un hotel o algo así, lo que tú quieras Bella.

- No es el lugar Edward –se acercó y se sentó junto a mí en el sillón, tomó mis manos con delicadeza y las guardo con cuidado entre las de ella- adoro estar aquí, donde podemos estar solos y compartir. Es solo que cuando tú te vas, no hago más que pensar en ti y viendo a cada instante el reloj para saber a qué hora volverás –al decir esto, el sonrojo comenzó a inundar su rostro, provocando en mí una sonrisa- y bueno, debo hacer algo para distraerme.

- Siento dejarte sola, pero no sería mejor cocinar –dije sabiendo que tal vez sonara algo machista- estaría encantado de ver la cocina destrozada si así me aseguro que no te pasará nada –me acomodé para quedar más cerca de ella y la miré a los ojos. Su cabello que hacía un marco en su rostro, cubría ligeramente su rostro haciendo que inevitablemente lo acomodara detrás de su oreja dejando mis manos en ese lugar- Te amo demasiado Bella –dije mientras mi corazón comenzaba a latir desbocado –y no soportaría estar separado de ti, más de lo que ya tengo que estarlo día por medio, solo te necesito a ti para poder seguir respirando Bella.

-Haces que el que solo te diga un "Te Amo" sea algo insignificante ante lo que has dicho –un tanto apresurada dijo aquellas palabras escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho- pero es lo que mejor resume lo que siento por ti, Te Amo Edward.

- Para mí es más que suficiente –la tomé con más fuerza contra mi pecho y así nos quedamos por un buen par de minutos hasta que sin poder evitarlo el hambre nos derrotó.

**(Bella)**

Había tenido un sueño bastante extraño y por nada del mundo quería que se hiciera realidad. Edward se alejaba de mí, no sabía hacia donde ni por qué, solo lo veía dar un cálida sonrisa para luego marcharse, yo lo veía caminar y no hacía nada, solo miraba.

- Bella –Edward me mirada con el ceo fruncido, claramente se había dado cuenta que algo no andaba bien conmigo- ¿Un mal sueño?

- Horrible, pero por favor no hablemos de ella, solo quiero olvidarla –pase mi mano por sobre su cintura y lo abracé con fuerza, él hizo lo mismo y besó mi cabello.

- ¿Estás preparado para cumplir tu deseo de hoy? He de admitir que estoy un poco temeroso ante esto, no por ti sino por mí, ya si algo llega a pasarte será todo responsabilidad mía, ¿crees que podría vivir con eso en la conciencia? –Edward sonrió con ganas al decir esto y luego se puso de pie- solo bromeo la conciencia no sería nada comparado con el hecho de perderte.

Se inclinó y me besó con rapidez para luego entrar en la ducha. Últimamente agradecía una enormidad la rapidez con que hacía algunas cosas para mantenerse alejado de mi, tenía claro que si nos manteníamos más de algunos segundos más de lo normal en un beso, sería casi imposible separarnos. El hecho de que ambos supiéramos que podíamos seguir aún más allá de los besos y si le sumábamos las hormonas enloquecidas en nosotros, aumentaba mucho más la temperatura entre nuestros cuerpos.

Suspiré resignada y me puse de pie buscando con calma lo que me pondría hoy. Edward había nombrado algo sobre nuestra aventura, por lo que pasando mentalmente las cosas en mi lista, tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que haríamos. Busqué la ropa más cómoda que tenía entre mis prendas y mientras lo hacía entre mis manos se deslizó aquel regalo que Alice me había hecho un día antes de emprender este viaje, me sonrojé al verlo y la imagen de el rostro de Edward al verme con él puesto se apareció en mi mente y fue una linda escena.

Lo volví a guardar justo en el momento en que escuchaba que Edward cortaba el agua de la ducha y salía con una toalla amarrada en su cintura.

- No haces nada para mantenerme a raya ¿eh?

- Lo siento olvidé llevar la ropa a baño, no volverá suceder –dijo algo nervioso, cosa totalmente rara en él, ya que en estos últimos días había sido precisamente sus actos los que nos habían llevado a más de una situación comprometedora y más en presencia de Tom, quien no había tenido nada que ver en esto el pobre.

- No hay problema –le dije con calma- ve por el desayuno mientras yo estoy lista, no creo que demore demasiado –Edward solo asintió y yo desaparecí tras la puerta del baño.

Estaba bastante emocionada por lo que me traería el día de hoy. Tenía perfectamente claro que hoy sería el día en que saltaría por un acantilado y la situación me tenía tanto emocionada como asustada. Quizás no fue una de mis mejores ideas, pero toda mi vida había soñado con aquello, sentir la libertad de volar y creer que solo yo existía en el mundo, que no había nadie más que yo para disfrutar de aquellos momentos que la madre naturaleza solo había sido capaz de dar a unos cuantos seres.

Admiraba enormemente a las aves, que podían ser libres de recorrer todo aquellos lugares al que sus instintos les decían donde ir, donde descansar, donde disfrutar de la frescura de un dulce lago o el simplemente tenderse en la tierra. Todo eso deseaba hacer, pero de una manera u otra se me había negado, ahora solo tenía que disfrutar de este pequeño momento que se me daba para solo alcanzar una parte de esto.

Terminé de bañarme y vistiéndome rápido salí hacia la cocina para encontrarme con Edward. Cuando llegué estaba con el ceño fruncido y se notaba que había cierto dejo de preocupación en su mirada.

- ¿Algo anda mal? –me acerqué a él y acaricié su espalda?

- Bella ¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto? Es decir, será una caída libre solo el agua nos detendrá y no sé si podría soportar ver que te pasara algo, por favor medítalo un poco –se había volteado hasta quedar frente a mí y una mano afirmando mi mejilla, acariciándome lentamente.

- Vamos Edward, Dios ya nos dio nuestra fecha de despedida, no creo que sea tan malo como para adelantarlo unos días antes ¿no?, Disfrutemos de este momento por favor –sabía que mis palabras quizás fueran algo duran, pero solo eran la realidad y esperaba que Edward lo viera del mismo modo.

- Esta bien –se tomó el puentes de la nariz con sus estilizados dedos y asintió- cometamos esta locura.

Salimos de casa justo después de desayunar. Estaña emocionada, ansiosa y a cada instante le preguntaba cuanto faltaba. Parecía una pequeña niña que quería llegar pronto a su destino y no dejaba en paz a su pobre padre.

- Ahora si Bella ya llegamos –cuando Edward estacionó el coche a la orilla del camino, por un momento me sentí algo perdida, pero pronto mi vista comenzó a vislumbrar un hermoso paisaje el cual era posible gracias al corte de una camino dando paso a un acantilado de una altura bastante considerable.

Bajé casi corriendo del coche y me acerqué a la orilla. Era altísimo y ahora entendía un poco la preocupación que él traía a saber que saltaríamos por aquel risco.

- Creí que se habían arrepentido –dijo un voz masculina detrás de mí que no era la de Edward. Me volteé y me encontré de frente con un chico. Era casi de la misma altura que Edward, pero su apariencia era totalmente distinta. Tez morena, grandes brazos, cabello largo y una sonrisa amable- de saber que tu novia era tan hermosa habría aceptado de todos modos aunque no hubiera donde hacer esta actividad –dijo sonriendo, provocando que me sonrojara y que Edward gruñera.

- Claro –fue tapara por la espalda de mi novio, como si quisiera protegerme de las garras de aquel chico y pude notar como él retrocedía unos pasos- pero como has dicho es mi novia, por lo que de todos modos no sacas nada, ahora a lo que vinimos.

- Tranquilo hombre, nunca me metería con la mujer de otro –alzó sus manos como defendiéndose- ahora por qué mejor no nos preparamos para sus grandes saltos, por cierto soy Jacob –me dijo sonriendo y guiñándome un ojo consiente que Edward lo miraba.

- Vamos –nos encaminamos y seguimos a Jacob hasta donde se encontraban una gran cantidad de cosas, como cuerdas, cintas de seguridad, cadenas y otras cosas de las cuales no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que eran- espero que estás cosas sirvan de algo –Edward se había acercado a él y lo miró aún con el ceño fruncido.

- Claro que lo harán.

Después de eso, Jacob comenzó a indicarnos todo lo que debíamos hacer antes de lanzarnos por el acantilado, no sería una caída tan libre como habíamos pensado, pues era demasiado alto como para que unos principiantes como nosotros lo hiciéramos solos. Tendríamos que hacerlo atados a una cuerda en caso de algún peligro y deberíamos saltar con Jacob.

- Yo no saltaré contigo –dijo Edward de pronto, con la voz un poco más alta de lo normal.

- Lo siento, pero eres principiante y no tengo permitido dejar que lo hagas solo –Jacob lo miraba con cierta arrogancia y algo de triunfo en su voz.

-No soy principiante, ya he saltado este acantilado antes y muchas veces –yo lo miré extrañada, de que no me hubiera dicho antes que lo había hecho, quizás no tendría que haberle pedido a nadie que lo hiciera y nos habríamos evitado la presencia de este chico- lo hago siempre que vengo con mis hermanos.

- Esta bien, pero Bella debe hacerlo conmigo, son las reglas –pude ver que Edward no estaba muy contento con la idea, pero prefería mantener las cosas en calma y así evitar más de algún conflicto.

- Por mi está bien Edward, no hay problema.

Debo admitir que la experiencia fue sorprendente, pero mucho más si hubiera sido junto a él. Quería disfrutar de esto con él y con nadie más y claramente Jacob interrumpía aquello con lo que habíamos soñado ambos.

El aire por cada rincón de mi cuerpo, el sentir que en un momento solo estás planeando, como un ave, como si el tiempo se congelara y estuvieras en el aire por un tiempo indefinido y de pronto, el golpe, no uno fuerte ni doloroso, sino el del cambio, del planear en el aire y luego en el agua. De pronto sentí que Jacob separaba las amarras de los dos y los brazos de Edward rodeándome. Había saltado junto a nosotros, para llegar juntos al agua.

- ¿Lo disfrutaste? –al parecer el ceño fruncido no se le desaparecería hasta que volviéramos a casa.

- Demasiado Edward gracias.

Flotamos un poco más en el agua solo en silencio y sinceramente comenzaba a ser tan incómodo que preferí llegar a la idea de volver a casa. Nos despedimos de Jacob, yo con un adiós y Edward solo con una inclinación de cabeza.

- Vuelve cuando quieras Bella.

Si el silencio de antes había sido incómodo, el del coche fue aún peor, me sentía como si hubiera cometido algún erro en desear esto, como si, por Dios, como si él nunca lo hubiera hecho. Tenía el volante tan apretado que sus nudillos llegaban a verse blancos, su respiración agitada y no me miró en ningún momento hasta llegar a casa. Abrió mi puerta y me ayudó a bajar, pero una vez que entramos a casa ya no lo pude soportar.

- ¿Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa Edward? –grité ya fuera de control.

- ¿Qué qué me pasa? Por Dios y aún lo preguntas, es que no te diste cuenta que ese tipo te comía con los ojos y tu no tuviste ningún problema en lanzarte con él –dijo en el mismo tono que yo- no te quitaba la vista Bella, tuve que frenarme más de una vez para no darle un puñetazo o algo más el muy descarado y más encima te quiñe el ojo y tu simplemente no le dices nada y te lanzas con él, Dios –se lanzó contra el sillón y se paró nuevamente.

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? –le dije un poco más tranquila sabiendo de que se trataba su humor.

- No lo sé, que dejáramos esto para otro día hasta que encontrara a alguien de mil años que no te mirara –me había dado la espalda- Santo cielo si hasta parecía que te gustara estar con él –se había volteado y me mirada con dolor.

Pero justo en el momento en que pensaba contestarle, otra voz me lo impidió.

- Hemos llegado familia –Alice había aparecido frente a la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

- La guinda de la torta –murmuró Edward antes de darme una última mirada y subir la escalera.

****

**Hora de malcriar a esta esclava a sus servicios, espero que les haya gustado, besos. Con cariño, Philana.**


	10. Día Quince y Dieciséis

**Bien, sé que les había dicho que cuando volviera de mi paseo actualizaría todo, pero me fue imposible. Salí de nuevo y no he parado en mi casa. Recién ayer en la noche pude sentarme con clama y pasar lo que había escrito al pc. Así que no lo he releído, por lo que perdonar las faltas gramaticales y de ortografía.**

"**El es un Maniquí" aún no tendrá actualización, pues les seré sincera, estoy con un vacío emocional e inspiracional con ese fi, pero por favor lean esto con cuidado "NO LO DEJARÉ" jamás, ahora me pondré con calma a pensar en este fic y lo que será su desarrollo, ya que comenzará el desenlace.**

**Tengo un one-shot en mi cuaderno terminado, pero no tengo tiempo de pasarlo al pc, así que si alguien sabe descifrar jeroglíficos, me dice y yo le mando el escaneo de mi cuaderno. Naaa solo bromeo, nunca podría llegar a ser tan descarada. Bien creo que mi beta se fue de vacaciones o no sé, pero ya no tengo pues no responde mis mail, así que cuando nuevamente tenga TIEMPO editaré este.**

**En fin, mis saludines de siempre a quienes dejaron review en los el capítulo y la nota anterior:**

**Aniz; Zullly; Almendra Black; iOvs Anna Cullen Ross; Alea Jacta Est; fer93vulturi; kelly bello; eliwiss; Lulii ; Joslin WeasleyC; Ninee95; libelula; liloc; mars992; Nonita; beluchiss; Maiy; Lily Masen; Chindys; camila; yolabertay; Samillan; Cathyiiaz (jajaja yo también te quiero cito tus palabras: Hija-de-tu-re-santa-madre); liz Cullen; Srta. Whitlock; jrfs; rayo deluna.**

**Y a quienes me agregaron a sus favoritos o alertas y que no agregué arriba:**

**-FeathersInTheSky; VitaMary; camizx; Coeur Blesse; DanyPao: Andrea2508; allexxthepattinson; azzitah pattz; Francisca Pino; Cathyiiaz; animestefy; Novimebre Dulce; glory Cullen; makiss; Jeziik; Miss Ice Heart; Chindys; FranBells; Kimbel, Maybriek; kariito; miilaa01; Naobi Chan; pazzitta; vickycn; Elizabeth Lecter; alecza.**

**En fin terminé. Este cap está un poquitín mas largo, espero les haya gustado. Un beso.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capítulo Diez****: Día Quince y Dieciséis.**

**(Jasper)**

Le dije que no sería buena idea, se había ido para estar solos y nuestra presencia, solo haría que sus planes se vieran interrumpidos o simplemente no se realizaran. Quería decirle el por qué no ir, pero le había prometido a Carlisle que guardaría el secreto. Solo me había confiado aquello con la esperanza de que una vez en Europa, lograra mantenernos lo más separados de ellos, ya que tenía más que claro que nada convencería a su hija de mantenerse en casa.

Pero Alice no había cedido ni un ápice.

- No es justo –exclamó la última vez que intenté quedarnos- ellos la pasan de maravilla y nosotros aburriéndonos como ostras.

- Es una relación de poco tiempo –le dije- necesitan estar solos ¿no lo querrías así tu también?

- Sí, pero vamos Jasper, es Londres ¿hace cuanto que no vamos? Será divertido –y luego aquel rostro, ese que con solo dedicarme aquella mirada, ya me había rendido ante sus encantos.

- Bien, pero no nos quedaremos en la casa, nos iremos a un hotel, esa en mi condición –le dije intentando imponerme por primera vez en nuestra relación.

Nunca lo hacía, por lo que tomar por primera vez el manso en nuestra relación, me daba algo de puntos para que así Alice notara que esto realmente era importante. La vi fruncir el ceño, pero supe que ya se había rendido, tenía claro que ella no iría a ninguna parte sin mí, así que no pude evitar sonreír con satisfacción.

- Bien acepto –dijo finalmente- pero yo haré los planes de los lugares a los que iremos.

- Siempre los haces cielo –tomé su rostro y la besé.

- Solo quería asegurarme –me sonrió antes de separarse de mí e ir corriendo a nuestra habitación y empezar a empacar la gran cantidad de ropa que llevaría a nuestro viaje.

&&&&&&

Imaginé que al momento de llegar, estarían cumpliendo con algunos de sus deseos o sentados en el sillón viendo una película, pero mi visión y la de todos fue completamente diferente. Los fuertes pasos de Edward subiendo la escalera y Bella conteniendo las lágrimas a punto de caer.

No había cruzado absolutamente ninguna palabra con Bella. El día que la conocí, había sido solo una presentación informal con el que un solo asentimiento de cabeza había bastado, pero no hoy. Ahora sentía que la conocía aún más y me dolí el verla en esas condiciones.

Alice se había quedado en un pieza, Emmett junto a Rose que traían las maletas, no entendían nada y Bella nos miraba de la mejor manera intentando darnos la bienvenida a pesar de lo que había pasado.

- Chicos ¿Pueden preparar la cena? –les pedí a mi hermana y a su novio. Gracias a Dios ellos solo asintieron en silencio y se perdieron detrás de la puerta que daba a la cocina.

No bastó ninguna palabra de mi parte para que Alice supiera lo debía hace, ella ayudó a Bella a sentarse en el sillón, mientras yo dirigía mis pasos hacia la habitación de mi amigo. Golpeé solo una vez y entré aún sin que él me lo permitiera.

Se encontraba en un rincón de su cuarto, en el sillón que siempre lo recibía aquí en Londres y mantenía firme una fotografía en sus manos.

- Fui un idiota –dijo cuando comencé a acercarme a él- sé que me quiere y que era por su bien lanzarse con ese tipo, pero…-alzó la vista y la posó en mí- nunca había estado enamorado Jasper, no sabía lo que eran los celos y los descubrí de la pero manera, lastimando a Bella –no tenía muy claro a qué se refería, pero me hacía una clara idea de lo que se trataba- no sé cómo reaccionar, qué hacer para no lastimarla –luego se quedó en silencio y vi como una lágrima caía por su mejilla, cosa que nunca antes había visto en él.

- Te comprendo a la perfección Edward -me senté junté a él y pude ver a la perfección la fotografía de ambos que tenía en sus manos- pero ¿crees que su situación quieras perder el tiempo encerrándote aquí con tus celos y tu orgullo en vez de disfrutar de su compañía?

- ¿Qué situación? –preguntó entre confundido y asustado.

- Sé lo que tienen, Carlisle me lo confió para convencer a Alice de no quedarnos aquí e irnos a un hotel –Edward suspiró agotado y bajó los hombros.

- ¿Y lo lograste? Una triste sonrisa adornó su rostro cuando me miró.

- Sí, pero deben participar en unas cuantas actividades.

- Me conformó con eso –no comentó nada sobre el hecho de que yo supiera sobre su enfermedad y tampoco yo lo presioné, les daría tiempo, al menos el suficiente en caso de que quisieran contarle al resto de la familia- voy por Bella -dijo de pronto colocándose de pie- debo aprender a pedirle perdón a la mujer que amo.

Yo solo moví mi cabeza a ambos lados y lo seguí. No podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando. Conocía a Edward hace mucho tiempo. Sabía lo activo y apasionado que era con lo que hacía y después de lo que Carlisle me había dicho, aun no podía convencerme de que le ocurriera esto a Edward.

Le seguí los pasos y llegamos justo en el momento en que mi amigo se detenía en frente de Bella.

- ¿Me acompañas a dar un vuelta? –le dijo con un tono de voy que jamás antes había escuchado en él. Inseguridad, temor, dolor. Bella asintió en silencio y lo siguió hasta la salida de la casa.

- Vamos Alice, veamos a nuestros hermanos para que no quemen la casa.

**(Bella)**

No había sido mucho lo que había hablado con Alice, no porque no confiara en ella, sino porque lo único que necesitaba en esos momentos era que me abrazaran y pareció entenderlo a la perfección. Me había rodeado con sus pequeños brazos y dejó que mis lágrimas cayeran libres. Me susurraba que todo estaría bien. Que su hermano era un terco, pero que estaba enamorado, solo había que darle un golpe en la cabeza cada vez que hiciera eso y todo estaría arreglado. Con aquellas palabras logró sacarme una sonrisa, en el momento justo e que sentí como unos pasos bajaban la escalera.

No quise mirar, por temor de que fuera Jasper diciendo que no lograba sacarlo de su testarudez, pero cuando sentí su voz frente a mí, una lastimera sonrisa salió a la superficie. Lo seguí en silencio y salimos de la casa.

Caminamos varios pasos sin que ninguno articulara alguna palabra. Edward no tomó m mano ni yo tomé la de él. Tenía miedo que esto no fuera más que una triste despedida y él intentaba que fuera lo menos doloroso posible. Pero él debería saber que en mí ya no cabía más dolor. Había sido capaz de soportar varios grados de dolor y quizás el de la separación del único hombre que había amado, no sería más que un nuevo hueco en mi corazón.

- Lo siento –dijo finalmente tomando mi mano y haciendo que me girara para quedar frente a él- sé que lo que diré no será un escusa suficiente para borrar el dolor que te hice sentir antes, pero quizás, si harán que entiendas que esto es algo que nunca antes había experimentado y que en todo rango me superó sin que pudiera evitarlo.

- Edward, esto no es necesario –acaricié su mano y le sonreí sincera.

- Si es necesario Bella, porque yo no reacciono con arrebatos, esta fue la primera vez que lo hice y no quisiera por nada del mundo que pensarás que soy una bestia –frunció el ceño y me acarició el rostro lentamente- nunca me había enamorado, por lo que no sabía cómo funcionaban los celos, los creía muestra de inseguridad y estupidez masculina. Pero ahora que lo sentí en carne propia, puedo decir que los entiendo un poco.

- Lo sé Edward, solo fue un mal paso, por qué mejor no lo olvidamos y pensamos en qué vamos a hacer con los cuatro intrusos que llegaron a casa –le dije intentando que de este modo, pudiera despejarse un poco y olvidar lo estúpido que había sido.

- Eres demasiado buena Bella, pero no será tan simple, haré lo que sea para que me perdones –y antes de que yo alcanzara a reclamar sus palabras él había continuado- por cierto Bella, Jasper sabe lo que nuestra enfermedad, solo él lo sabe, papá se lo dijo para mantener a mi hermana alejada de nosotros, mientras cumplimos nuestros deseos.

- Vaya –estaba algo confundida, si había pensado en alguien que supiera lo que ambos teníamos, nuca hubiera pensado que sería Jasper el primero en saber- aunque es raro, me siento bien al saber que alguien de los chicos sabe nuestra situación, ¿se quedarán en casa? –pregunté con temor.

- No, lo harán en un hotel, lo que me recuerda que debemos volver a casa si la queremos encontrar de pie –mis hermanos no son unos chef profesionales, por lo que temo por nuestra salud.

Volvimos a casa, felices de que nuestros problemas se hubieran solucionado y de que de algún modo no estuviéramos del todo solos en ese lugar. No conocía en nada a Jasper, pero me sentía tranquila, al ver que Edward se sentía más relajado al saber que podíamos confiar en alguien más con respecto a nuestro problema, en realidad no un problema, sino solo un paso a nuestra siguiente vida.

Cuando llegamos a casa, los chicos estaban todos sentados en la mesa de la cocina riéndose quizás de qué cosa, pero cuando llegamos se quedaron en silencio.

- ¿Qué estupidez hiciste Edward? –El hermano de Edward se puso de pie y lo miró en tono serio- mira te entiendo que siempre has sido así, pero vamos Bella es alguien increíble, no sé que más decirte –yo no pude evitar sonreír al escuchar las palabras de él.

Y sin poder evitarlo las palabras y las situaciones me inundaron de golpe. Era desesperante la capacidad que tenía el destino para hacer que mi vida fuera aún más increíble. Un día me dicen que mi vida ya tenía fecha de termino, luego conozco al chico más espectacular, el cual se convirtió en el mejor compañero que pudiera encontrar para terminar con esta aventura y finalmente me hacía conocer lo que era una verdadera familia.

- Emmett, está todo arreglado, yo sé que fui un idiota –Edward apretó fuerte mi mano y se sentó en la mesa junto a sus hermanos.

- Bella, mira conozco a mi hermano hace mucho, sé lo imbécil que es, solo debes comprenderlo un poco, él es especial –Emmett inclinó su cabeza y miró a ambos lados- es lo que tenemos Bella, pero es nuestro hermano.

Todos se colocaron a reír y yo no pude evitar seguirles la corriente. Edward sonrió con algo de molestia en su rostro, pero cuando vio que ya todo estaba normal entre nosotros no le quedó más que disfrutar del momento.

A las dos horas los chicos se fueron a un hotel. Alice no iba con el mejor ánimo del mundo, pero Jasper casi la había arrastrado, nos sonrió con disculpa y salieron. Nos acostamos rendidos después de todo lo que había pasado. Nos acostamos en silencio y Edward me apretó fuerte contra él y yo aferrada entre sus brazos.

- Lo siento –besó mi cabello y suspiró- Te amo –y ahí abrazados nos quedamos dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente despertamos del mismo modo en que nos habíamos dormido. La rutina de los remedios ya casi ni la notábamos, nos habíamos acostumbrados o mejor dicho, me había acostumbrado a depender de Edward en ello, sabía que al despertar, él estaría con las pastillas en las manos, esperando que yo despertara para tomarlas. Así que cuando lo hice y abrí mis ojos, me extrañé de escuchar su respiración acompasada, aún dormía, pero las pastillas se encontraban sobre mi velador. Edward estaba tranquilo y no se movía ni un centímetro de donde se encontraba, pero con cada respiración que daba, me hacía sentir todo el amor que sentía hacia mí.

Quise darme vuelta dentro de su abrazo, pero me fue imposible, Su agarre se hizo aún más fuerte y un gruñido de frustración me hizo sonreír.

- Aún es temprano Bella –pasó sus manos por mi cintura y me pegó a su pecho.

- Los remedios Edward –su molestia fue aún mayor, pero se sentó, levantó las tapas de la cama y tomó las pastillas con rapidez llevándoselas a la boca, mientras yo hacía lo mismo con las mías.

- ¿Feliz? –preguntó mostrándome la lengua, como muchas veces lo hicimos mientras permanecíamos en el hospital, mientras estábamos en tratamiento. Era un sistema estúpido para unos jóvenes que lo único que querían era sanarse, pero eran reglas y las enfermeras debían ver que se cumplieran.

- Mucho –le respondí besándolo de forma rápida. Edward solo sonrió y cerró los ojos. Me acurrucó entre sus brazos, demostrándome así, de ese modo, que nunca, aunque tuviera todo el tiempo del mucho, podría haber encontrado a alguien como él, para pasar los últimos días de mi existencia.

Era raro, pero desde hacía ya varios días, que no me importaba morir. No me daba igual, después de todo dejaría a mi padre solo, con el cual no estaba completamente bien, pero que sin duda era alguien demasiado importante en mi vida, luego estaba mi madre, que no había hecho más que hacer que mi estadía en esta vida no fuera más que solo momentos desagradables.

Me repuse de forma rápida de estos pensamientos, no quería por nada del mundo que Edward notara que algo raro estaba ocurriendo en mí. Me removí nuevamente entre sus brazos y dejé mi oído muy pegado a su corazón, el mejor nana para poder dormir.

Pero conciliar el sueño me fue imposible, pues de pronto un vendaval de gente entró a la habitación espantándome el sueño.

- Vamos flojos a ponerse de pie, debemos salir a recorrer Londres, hace mucho que no venía y debo ponerme al día –corrijo, no era un vendaval, solo era la hermana de Edward que había entrado- pensé que ya que se les había ocurrido hacer estas extrañas listas –dijo mostrándonos aquellos dos papeles que habíamos hecho antes de comenzar con esto y los que habíamos olvidado despegar de una de las paredes de la casa.

Me golpeé mentalmente en la cabeza. Con todo lo que había pasado en la noche anterior, había olvidado que las listas estaban ahí. Alice las movía frente a nosotros con una gran sonrisa. Miré a mi lado y noté que Edward estaba tenso y la mirada un tanto ceñuda. Así que supuse que lo mejor era entrar en acción. Pero no fue necesario, en ese momento entró Jasper y sacó de las manos de Alice ambos papeles.

- Vamos Alice ya te dije que nuestras salidas las haríamos separadas de ellos, llegamos a interrumpirlos y nos es justo –Jasper s acercó algo más sonrojado a nosotros de lo que una persona normal estaría y nos tendió las listas- lo siento nuevamente, sé que esto no había sido lo que habían planeado para estos dos meses.

Y sin decir más salió de la habitación llevándose a una asombrada Alice con él. Con los papeles en mis manos me giré y quedé frente a Edward.

- De los once años que conozco a Jasper, nunca lo había visto comportarse de ese modo, ni tratar a Alice así. Siempre es ella quien lleva el control en esa relación –Edward aún miraba fijamente la puerta, por donde su hermana y su cuñado habían salido- nos está ayudando –sonrió ahora mirándome- y eso es muy arriesgado teniendo a Alice como novia.

- ¿Crees que debamos contarle esto, digo, lo que tenemos que contarle a todos? –si esto hacía que el peso de la situación se liberara del corazón de Edward yo aceptaría encantada.

- ¿Lo harías? –llevó tiernamente una mano a mi mejilla y me miró con unos ojos que nunca antes había visto en él.

- Si eso nos hace más felices y que nuestros deseos no se vean truncados, por mi está bien Edward –puse mi mano sobre la de él y me acerqué a besarlo.

Miedo, sorpresa, intensidad, tranquilidad y amor, infinito amor había en aquel beso. No sería nada fácil hacer esto. Yo no conocía muy bien a sus hermanos y a su familia, bueno solo a Carlisle y decirles que en algún tiempo él los abandonaría, dolería y a mí me dolería mucho más verlo así. Sabía que esto lo hacía sentirse débil, porque no podía llevar el control de la situación de su enfermedad, pero al menos el poder de poder decidir si contar o no esto a su familia, lo hacía sentir solo unos grados mejor.

Nos separamos con calma y un sonoro suspiro se escapo de sus labios, pasó con delicadeza y lentitud su lengua por ellos y sonrió abriendo los ojos.

- Me haces perder la cabeza Bella –negó derrotado y se sentó en la cama- y ahora necesito pensar con claridad lo que les diré-

- Que les diremos Edward, no te dejaré solo en esto –salí de la cama y tomando mi ropa entré al baño a ducharme. Intenté no demorar demasiado, tenía claro que si demoraba más que unos cuantos minutos, podía hacer que Edward se arrepintiera de su decisión. Pero cuando salí del cuarto de baño, habían dos personas en la habitación, Jasper negaba en silencio, mientras Edward miraba por la ventaba.

- ¿Tú estás de acuerdo con esto Bella? –preguntó Jasper, seguido de mi inmediato asentimiento de cabeza.

- Clara que estaba de acuerdo. En este poco tiempo me había dado cuenta a la perfección que Edward necesitaba decírselo a las personas que amaba. El relajo reflejado en su rostro cuando Tom se enteró de todo, había sido tan notorio que estaba dispuesta a contárselo al mundo entero si fuera necesario para verlo feliz.

- Alice y Emmett no podrán soportarlo, yo aún o puedo creerlo, será difícil –Jasper miró hacia la puerta, de pronto su expresión cambió y suspiró derrotado- supongo que es mejor ¿no? Dudo que Alice me perdone si se entera que le escondí esto tanto tiempo.

Solo después de esas palabras, Edward se dio la vuelta y nos miró.

- No puedo soportarlos tenerlos aquí todos los días y estar como si nada estuviera pasando –se aceró a mí y puso uno de sus brazos por sobre mis hombros- vamos a morir –dijo intentando que su voz sonara fuerte- ya lo asumimos hace mucho y creo que lo mejor es darle tiempo a mis hermanos para que hagan lo mismo –Jasper negó nuevamente, pero ya consciente de que no había más por hacer- iremos a desayunar afuera, dile a los chicos que se alisten, nosotros iremos en un minuto –él solo asintió y salió rápido.

**0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Las tazas humeaban, los café esparcían su olor, las miradas se inquietaban aún más y mi corazón se aceleraba en un torbellino del cual estaba segura, no saldría. Habíamos llegado hacía media hora y nadie hablaba. Alice enojada, Jasper miraba su taza y Emmett junto a su novia se miraban sin entender nada mientras yo les sonreía en forma de disculpa.

- Ya no aguanto –dijo Emmett de pronto provocando que todos lo miráramos- sé que algo está pasando, Alice no dura sin estar más de cinco minutos sin abrazar a Jasper, ni yo sin decir alguna estupidez y esta media hora en silencio me mata.

Edward le sonrió mientras sacaba nuestras listas de su pantalón y las dejaba sobre la mesa frente a todos. Alice deshizo la arruga en su frente y Jasper por primera vez desde que habíamos llegado, tomó la mano de su novia.

- Conocía a Bella el día antes de llevarla a casa –comenzó a decir haciendo que las miradas se volvieran inquietas desde Edward a mí- la conocí en la consulta de papá mientras se hacía unos exámenes, Bella es paciente de papá –Rosalie y Alice se llevaron una mano a sus bocas y ahogaron un gemido de tristeza- al igual que yo.

Alice dejó caer su mano del mismo modo en que una lágrima lo hacía por su mejilla. Rosalie intentó abrazar de la mejor manera al hermano de Edward, quien había bajado la cabeza y cubierto su rostro con ambas manos.

- Me enamoré de Bella el día en que la vi en la clínica, solo que me di cuenta unas horas después, supongo quela vida no fue justa con nosotros, pero al menos nos dio la oportunidad para conocernos –Edward tomó mi mano y continuó hablando sin despegar la vista de sus hermanos- en ese mismo día decidimos hacer estas listas, con aquellas cosas que quisiéramos hacer antes de morir –esta última palabra la dijo casi en un susurro.

Y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo Alice y Emmett tomaron ambos papeles y comenzaron a leerlos. Yo suponía que ya lo había hecho antes, pero ahora era diferente, pues ahora sabían el porqué estaban hechas. Edward se afirmó en el respaldo del asiento y me llevó con él, encerrándome en sus brazos y esperando impaciente por lo que sus hermanos le dijeran.

Yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que podía estar pasando el corazón de Edward. Yo no quería decírselo a mi madre, en cambio Edward sufría teniendo que esconder esto de quienes tanto amaba.

- ¿Están bien? Digo ambos, ¿Están bien? –Edward miró a su hermano con un amor infinito y asintió con una sonrisa cálida.

- Estamos bien –les respondí yo al notar que el chico a mi lado no era capaz de sacar una palabra- Carlisle nos mandó con un gran cargamento de medicamentos.

- Tengo miedo –Alice cruzó sus manso por sobre la mesa y alcanzó la mano de su hermano- eres muy joven Edward, el mejor chico que podría existir y muy guapo –Alice me miró esta vez- ambos lo son y no es justo.

- Créeme que eso ya lo hemos dicho más de una vez y nos dimos cuenta que ya no sacamos nada –Edward habló por primera vez desde que esperó la reacción de sus hermanos- jamás nos casaremos, y nunca tendremos hijos, ni veré a mis sobrinos –Alice ahogó otro chillido de pena, pero no despegó la vista de nosotros- no seremos profesionales, ni sabremos que habría sido de nosotros, pero al menos nos conocimos, la vida nos permitió conocer el amor.

- Esto es imposible, ¿cómo soportaste con esto tan tiempo guardado, por no lo confiaste antes? –Emmett tenía la mirada perdida, pero hablaba claro. Tenía tanto dolor en su mirada y sus manos se movían incontrolables- ¿Cómo se lo dirás a nuestra madre?

- No lo sé Emmett, creo que fue más fácil guardar esto, pues sabía que les ahorraba mucho dolor, los amo con todo mi corazón y sé que ustedes corresponden ese amor, pero causarles solo un grado de tristeza me mataba, por eso nos vinimos a este país –una solitaria lágrima estaba cayendo por mi mejilla, la sequé rápido y continué mirando a los Cullen.

- Ten –Jasper como todo un caballero perteneciente a esa familia, me ofreció un pañuelo mientras Edward me aferra más entre sus brazos. Yo solo fue capaz de agradecerle con mi mirada.

- Además –continuó Edward- fue uno de los deseos de Bella, viajar a alguna ciudad de Europa y creí que sería buena idea cumplir todo acá.

El silencio volvió a ser un nuevo integrante en esa conversación. Se llevaba los pensamientos, las miradas, las lágrimas, pero dejaba el amor. Suponía que ya no había más que decir, era un tema difícil, pero que no tenía solución, más que aceptar y hacer que cada segundo que quedaba fuera inolvidable.

- Así que por favor Alice, no te enfades con Jasper –le pedí- él solo intentaba ayudarnos, Carlisle se lo confió pues sabía que Edward encontraría el lugar para contárselos.

- Lo sé, ahora lo entiendo –Alice tomó ambas manos de su novio y las besó- lo siento.

Jasper asintió y la abrazó con fuerza. El resto de la mañana pasó con calma, aunque un tanto raro. Los chicos nos miraban a cada instante, viendo si algo nos pasaba, si necesitábamos cualquier cosa, incluso si quería que me cargara en sus brazos camino a casa, ofrecimiento de Emmett, quien nos hizo sonreír a todos con más de algún comentario. Alice no volvió a insistir en armar planes, pero nos hizo comprometernos a ir a dos de las actividades que tenía preparadas en los días en que no cumplíamos algunos de nuestros deseos.

**(Edward)**

Desperté cuando la sábana que me cubría era removida con tortuosa lentitud. Me mantuve con los ojos cerrados y esperé paciente a lo que ocurriría. Y estuvo bien, pues solo segundos después de haber despertado, uno labios comenzaron a regar besos por mi vientre. No pude evitar que un estremecimiento me recorriera y escuché como Bella sonreía, haciendo que el camino se hiciera más rápido mientras yo rodeaba su cintura con mis brazos.

- Tu premio mi chico valiente –dijo entre besos mientras se sentaba sobre mí- estoy orgullosa de ti –los besos se habían alojado en mi cuello y ahí se mantuvieron- no es fácil dar esa noticia.

Terminó la sesión de besos y levantó su cuerpo descansado sus manos en mi pecho, Nos miramos por un instante, nos miramos durante mucho, la verdad no recuerdo durante cuánto tiempo nos miramos, el solo hecho de tenerla frente a mí era suficiente- buenos días –dijo casi ronroneando.

- Buen día amor –la abracé con fuerza provocando que reposara su cabeza en mi pecho. Adoraba estar así, solo los dos unidos en un tierno abrazo, sin más que nuestro amor y aquellas respiraciones destinadas a abandonarnos- No es que me esté quejando, pero estaremos todo el día así o cumpliremos alguno de mis sabrosos deseos –sentí como ella sonreía contra mi cuerpo para luego levantar la vista y fijarla en mí.

- Lo haremos, pero si mi información es correcta, deberíamos estar saliendo de casa en… -se giró para mirara el reloj sobre el velador- ¡OH POR DIOS! –su grito fue tal que hubiera espantado a cualquiera- nos quedamos dormidos, pierdo la noción del tiempo luego de quedarnos dormidos después de tomar las pastillas –decía mientras caminaba de una lado a otro en la habitación recogiendo sus cosas y entrando al baño.

No le dije nada solo sonreí negando y tomando mis cosas me fui a otro de los baños de la casa. Pero no logré bañarme con la calma deseada. Unos golpes en la puerta, seguidos de unos gritos me hacían apresurarme, por lo que no me quedó más remedio que correr la escalera pasando mi cabeza por mi suéter.

- Desayunaremos en el camino –me señalo mostrando una bolsa con comida y entrando en mi coche- conduce a la estación, por primera vez necesito que tu locura de posea y lleguemos rápido.

- ¿Para qué ir a la estación? –pregunté ceñudo saliendo del garaje de la casa.

- Vamos es una sorpresa –respondió sin mirarme, pues su vista estaba fija en su reloj de pulsera- y apresúrate Edward, precisamente hoy decides conducir lento, en cinco minutos debemos estar sentados en el tren –pasó su manos con impaciencia por su frente y gruño enojada.

- Tranquila –tomé su manos y la dejé unida a la mía- llegaremos.

Y así fue, en los cinco minutos que nos quedaban habíamos llegado a la estación, ella había comprado los boletos, puesto que no había dejado hacerlo para que yo no supiera a dónde íbamos y luego subidos al tren, todo con paso rápido, pero nunca apresurados. Bella se sentó a mi lado y lanzó un gran suspiro.

- ¿Ves? –le hablé sonriendo y tomando su rostro- llegaremos bien –sostuve su rostro y su mirada- ¿Me dirás que haremos en Italia?

- No te diré pues Italia es solo un paso, esa no es nuestra ruta final, solo es un paso –no había podido evitar ver que nuestro tren decía la ruta en una de las ventanas electrónicas, por lo que ya sabía hacia dónde íbamos o eso creía- pero el próximo tren que tomemos lo harás con los ojos vendados, no quiero que veas a donde llegamos –extendió una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y luego se apoyó en mi hombro.

La verdad no me di cuenta del tiempo que demoramos en llegar a París, entre las conversaciones, el silencio, el desayuno improvisado y algunos minutos de sueño, ya estábamos en la ciudad del amor. Me hubiera gustado haber podido estar más tiempo en esa hermosa ciudad con Bella, pero fue imposible. Bella mirada a cada instante su reloj y luego me miraba intentando así que yo no sospechara nada, aunque la verdad no sabía para que lo hacía, yo estaba tan perdido en lo que hacía que no me quedaba más remedio que seguirla.

- ¿Confías en mí? –dijo cuando llegó con los boletos en su mano y con una venda en la otra.

- Sabes que si –saqueé la venda de sus manos y me cubrí los ojos- estás segura de querer llevar a un chico tan guapo así, lo más seguro es que crean que me estás raptando –terminé de hacer el nudo y le tendí mi mano para que me guiara.

- Creo que podré sobrellevarlo –escuché como reía y luego comenzaba a caminar.

Creí que me costaría siglos poder llegar hasta el vagón, pero me fue increíblemente fácil. Sentía cuando ella subía algún peldaño y su suave voz indicándome hacia donde ir lo hicieron todo más sencillo. Pasaron unas cuantas horas más y el no poder ver el paisaje, ni el movimiento de sol hicieron que mi sentido del tiempo se descolocara. Mis sentidos, mi amor y mi vida iban a cargo de Bella.

- Creo que llegaremos a tiempo, solo faltan unos minutos –anunció separándose de mi lado- eso está muy bien –se mantuvo en silencio y de pronto se puso de pie exaltada- llegamos, vamos Edward, pero no te quites la venda.

Tomó mi mano y me ayudó a ponerme de pie. Bajamos en silencio y sentí como otra mano me tomaba del brazo para ayudarme a bajar.

- Que tengan buen día –resonó la voz de un hombre y luego el sonido del tren perdiéndose.

- ¿Dónde estamos? –pregunté un tanto preocupado. No se oía absolutamente nada. Solo se podía sentir la brisa, el olor del pasto y el tacto de la mano de Bella.

- ¿Qué sientes? –me preguntó susurrando en mi oído.

- Viento –comencé a decir- olor a tierra, libertad, solo un poco de frío y… ¿agua? –de pronto sentí que una gota caía sobre mi frente, guardé silencio durante unos segundos hasta que sentí una segunda gota- está lloviendo -susurré.

- Estamos en Berlín, fue la única ciudad en la que llovería por estos días –las manos de Bella desataron el nudo y la venda cayó sobre la yerba- Estamos a una hora a pie de la ciudad, supuse que sería mejor quedarnos un tanto alejados.

Estar bajo la lluvia por largos minutos, dije en mi mente. Bella había cumplido uno de mis deseos y de la manera más divertida y encantadora de todas. Las gotas comenzaron a caer a mayor velocidad y la lluvia se había desatando dejándonos empapados en solo unos segundos.

- Eres increíble Bella –la abracé con desesperación y la miré- esto es espectacular, más de lo que podía esperar y sabías que no era necesario todo esto.

- Lo sé, pero quería hacerlo, te amo Edward y esto es solo una pequeña muestra.

Estuvimos cerca de una hora bajo la lluvia, hasta que ya creímos que había sido suficiente. Habíamos disfrutado, pero nuestra salud era lo primero. Caminamos tomados de la mano de vuelta a la ciudad, en tranquilidad, disfrutando de un momento que, sabíamos no volveríamos a repetir. Fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida y ni la muerte haría que lo olvidara. Eso no era más que solo un paso para estar toda la eternidad junto a la mujer que amo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Las adoro con todo el corazón. Besos y solo si quieren me dejan un rr **


	11. Día Diecisiete y Dieciocho

**Primero: Bien ya estoy de vuelta después de tanto tiempo. Siento tanto la demora, pero pasé por muchas cosas este año y la verdad no tenia casi nada de inspiración ara poder continuar y la verdad este capítulo salió de a pedacitos por lo que no se si será de su total agrado. Traté de hacer lo mejor que podía y si he bajado el nivel que tenía hasta hace algún tiempo, me encantaría que ustedes pudieran decírmelo con sinceridad y así no cometer los mismo errores en los capítulos que seguirán.**

**Segundo: Se que algunas personas les había prometido actualizar antes, pero me era imposible por lo dicho en el punto anterior y la verdad es que la Universidad no ayuda para nada en esto XD.**

**Tercero: Si quieres lanzarme huevos, se los permito o en este caso dejarlo pasar y no dejarme rr lo entiendo.**

**Cuarto: Agradecer a todas las personas que me dejaron respuesta en las notas que hice, todo está perfectamente bien y ya sin mucho que contar a parte que quienes crees en un Dios recen por los 33 mineros atrapados al norte de mi país.**

**Quinto: Agradecer como siempre a todas las personas que dejaron una mensajito en el capítulo y la nota anteriormente publicadas:**

**Lily Masen de Lioncourt****; aniz; liz Cullen; ****Sandy 31.****Elizabeth Lecter****Jeimmy****jrfs****iOvs Anna Cullen Ross****Cathyiiaz****kelly bello; libélula; ****Srta. Whitlock****yolabertay****Samillan****Nonita****Jos WeasleyC****goddes of night - cullen****Lulii ****Douces Roses****..cullen.****yolabertay****Annita Pautt de Pattinson****julie-q****Mandy Cullen C.****Lys Cullen****Beluchiss ; ****Ninee95****Almendra Black****MelAna93****Srta. Whitlock****Marylouu****nenitalautner****AlejandraZJofre****milca-coy****temari7**

**Sexto: Gracias por a pesar del tiempo que he demorado, aún sigan siendo fieles a este fic. Un beso, las quiero.**

****

**Capítulo Once:**** Día Diecisiete y Dieciocho.**

**(Edward)**

¿Era posible estar más enamorado de lo que ya estaba de Bella? Estaba más que seguro que la respuesta era un corto, seco y rotundo ¡NO! Debería existir otra palabra, una que fuera más profunda que amor, pues sin duda esa se quedaba corta, era tan básica que me dejaba con gusto a poco cuando sentía la necesidad de querer expresárselo a Bella. Ella había sido el mejor regalo que hubieran podido dar en un momento como este, daría mi vida mil veces, se en cada una de ellas miles existencias, Bella perteneciera en ellas, con tan solo poder verla me conformaría enseguida.

Bella se removió entre mis brazos, susurró mi nombre, yo sonreí y ella continuó durmiendo. La noche pasaba habíamos llegado tarde, Pero sabía que lo de nosotros no era amor sino mucho más. Había sido feliz toda mi vida, desde que fui consciente de lo que era la palabra felicidad, pero ahora que conocía una realidad muy diferente me di cuenta que la vida no era más que un simple paso.

Disfrutamos aquel día en Berlín, pasamos la noche y despertamos cerca del medio día. Había sido una aventura increíble y tan indescriptible como mis sentimientos desde que aquel bendito día de los exámenes en el hospital. Algunos pensarían que esta no era más que una simple exageración de mi parte, pero no me importaba, en este episodio de mi vida, lo que menos me importaba era lo que los demás pensaran de mí.

Eran las cinco de la mañana y no podía conciliar el sueño, encontraba que era un valiosísimo tiempo perdido que se podía estar aprovechando en poder disfrutar de tana agradable espectáculo. Bella entre mis brazos, su cabeza descansando en mi pecho, mientras que cada respiración se convertía en la última, en una cuenta regresiva que marcada el término de nuestros días.

Mañana sería mi turno para prepara su deseo y ya lo tenía planeado, solo esperaba que a bella no le molestaran un par de invitados más. Sabía que no era una hora muy decente para llamar por teléfono, por lo que esperar unas horas más no me haría daño, además aún no estaba ni dispuesto ni preparado para dejar de mirar a Bella por buscar algo tan vano como mi celular.

- No te ilusiones Alice, solo quiero que nos acompañes a disfrutar de una noche de locura –dije sonriendo mientras hablaba con mi hermana y bella se duchaba.

- ¿Puedo ayudar a vestir a Bella? Por favor Edward –los ruegos de Alice nunca fueron muy efectivos en mí, pero sin duda en este momento lo que nos quería, era negarle algo a mi hermana.

- Pues venir antes, si Bella te permite ayudarla yo no tendría derecho a negarme a alguna cosa –escuché los gritos desde el otro lado de la línea y luego colgó, lo más seguro es que ya estaría es que ya estaría levantando a todo el mundo para venirse a casa.

En ese momento Bella salió del baño lista para lo que se nos venía ese día. Me acerqué a ella con una sonrisa provocando una igual en su rostro, la abracé con la cintura y escondí mi rostro en su cuello.

- Mi hermana vendrá, quería ayudarte a vestir para la salida de mañana en la noche –le dije al oído, se que lo nuestro viaje y nuestro mundo el que queremos vivir estos días, pero confía en mí, cumpliremos tu deseo.

- Confío en ti Edward –sus manos en mi cabello se movían en forma lenta dejando suaves caricias- así que está listo, Alice me vestirá.

- No pude negarme Bella, ya no puedo hacerle más daño.

- Tranquilo Edward, todo estará bien, no me molestará.

-Se nota que no la conoces –besé suavemente su cuello- puede ser la encarnación del diablo cuando encuentra a alguien a quien vestir .me separé de su cuello –pero no de su cuerpo- me duele negarles algo Bella, les estoy quitando a su hermano y ya solo puedo entregarles esto, unos simples momentos, por favor perdóname si te molestan.

- No seas idiota Edward, es imposible que ella me moleste, es adorable y si eso te hace sentir bien lo haré un millón de veces si es necesario –era imposible encontrar ahora una palabra que la definiera, eso solo haría darle demasiado valor a las palabras.

- Gracias –solté con la voz ahogada, desde donde solo salió un susurró.

- De nada –me besó de forma corta y luego sonrió- ahora vamos a la cocina que quiero hacer huevos –soltó de forma rápida y me llevó a rastras por la escalera.

Su forma de ser era tan sorprendente que cada segundo que pasaba me obligaba a pensar en que nueva sorpresa tendría Bella para mí. Una sonrisa, alguna frase, un abrazo, un beso o hasta una mirada hacían que un simple momento se volviera especial. Esa noche había planeado pasarla en casa con mis hermanos y amigos. Por un tiempo había pensado pasar mis últimos días alejados de ellos, pero muy pronto descubrí mi error y fue porque por ellos, por su presencia, la hiperactividad de Alice y la locura de Emmett había hecho de mi adolescencia un momento increíble. Y no podía alejarlos de mi lado en este momento.

- ¿En qué piensas? –me preguntó Bella con los codos sobre la mesa de la cocina y su mentón en una de sus manos- desde que dejamos de desayunar que andas perdido.

- Lo siento, es solo que pensaba en mis hermanos –crucé una manos por sobre la mesa y tomé la de ella que tenía libre- son increíbles ¿sabes? Emmett siempre me saca de mis casillas, pero no podría encontrar un mejor confidente en el mundo y Alice es una loca llena de energía y parece siempre saber lo que voy a necesitar, sabe donde están mis cosas o lo que me ocurrirá, me conoce demasiado bien.

Sabía que no podía evitarlo, pero también tenía claro que a Bella no le importaría. Una lágrima comenzó a deslizarse por mi rostro mientras sonreía. Estaba más que seguro que no sería la única que soltaría, por eso continué soltando estos recuerdos de mi familia y también otros temores que me inundaban.

- Tengo miedo –solté al fin- no por mí, sino por todos lo que se quedarán aquí y por separarme de ti Bella –no debía decirles tales cosas a ella, pero por muy egoísta que pareciera, a ella era la única a la que le podía confiar mis temores. Era algo que hace días rondaba mi mente, sabía que no tenían solución, pero el solo hecho de poder expresárselos a alguien me ayudaba bastante.

Pasamos horas conversando, sacando fuera todo aquellos que nos hacía daño y luego simplemente olvidándolo y que nos hacía más fuertes y ser capaces de dejarlo todo. Quizás sí, era algo masoquista de nuestra parte, pero nos hacía bien, ya que estaba más que seguro que el hacer que Bella me confiera ciertas cosas le hacía bien.

- Nunca tuve amigas –soltó de pronto- las chicas que me rodeaban me parecían tan diferentes a lo que estaba acostumbrada ¿sabes? El salir y bailar no es lo mío y ella parecían no lograr comprenderme –sonrió sin sentirlo- y sinceramente nunca me importó la soledad, pues nunca quise su compañía, lo más seguro que de haber conocido a personas como ustedes ahora sentiría soledad, pero –en ese momento se alzó de hombros y esta vez su sonrisa si salió del corazón- los tengo ahora cuando más los necesito y ya nada me hace falta –ahora sonreí yo con ella y me puse de pie para luego tomada de su mano guiarla hacia el jardín trasero.

- Quiero mostrarte algo –le susurré mientras la abrazaba y la cubría del frío que la tarde había traído. Nunca habíamos ocupado esa área de la casa y por un tiempo me había puesto a pensar en qué hacer para que no se perdiera, hasta que una idea se cruzó por mi cabeza- Tom me está ayudando –le comenté cuando llegamos- es una regalo que quiero dejar a mi madre y quiero que tú me ayudes Bella.

Bella soltó mi mano y caminó entre los arbustos- Era un jardín o más bien un parque con todas las flores que hubiera logrado conseguir de aquí hasta que yo partiera. Los árboles más bellos que la tierra lograba darnos. Vi como Bella caminaba entre los pequeños caminos que habíamos dejado, hasta la fuente que había en medio de todo. Para mí todo aquello era más que importante, necesitaba dejarle algo a mi madre, algo que pudiera expresa de mejor forma cuanto la amaba y que mejor manera que en el lugar que me había hecho feliz.

- Es hermoso –me susurró bella cuando llegué hasta su lado.

- Aún no encuentro una estatua que me convenza para poner en medio de la fuente y quiero que me ayudes a encontrar una ¿qué dices? –la rodee nuevamente con mis brazos y miré su rostro a tiempo para capturar una lágrima que caía con disimulo por su mejilla.

- Me encantaría y estoy segura que a tu madre le encantará –dejo besándome y sonriendo- eres un gran chico y me siento orgullosa y feliz de que compartas esto conmigo.

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por Esme, la amo y esto se que le recordará a nosotros, pero también se distraerá.

- No crees que la hará depender de este jardín, es decir, es hermoso, pero viven allá en América y bueno me entiendes ¿no?

- Nuestra estadía en América ya no daba para más, hace mucho que mis padres venían pensando venirse a Londres de forma permanente y justamente a esta casa –Bella dejó de fruncir el ceño y sonrió- además Alice se encargará de que mi madre esté bien, se que ambas son fuertes, esto solo es parte de la vida.

Después de eso no hablamos más, nos dentamos en una de las bancas del pequeño parque y solo disfrutamos del aire. Creo que habían pasado media hora, cuando escuchamos la estruendosa voz de Emmett en el interior de la casa. Ambos sonreíamos y colocándonos de pie entramos en la calidez del hogar.

- Papá llamó -nos dijo Alice brincando hasta nosotros- llegaran en algunos días para el baile anual de beneficencia, las invitaciones ya están en camino con la respuesta de que iremos, así que Rose, Bella y yo nos vamos asado mañana de compras ¿no es así chicas? –mi hermana había hablado tan rápido que de no ser que la conocía hace tantos años ahora estaría tanto o más perdida que Bella.

- ¿Qué haremos qué? –preguntó Bella confundida mientras todos los demás sonreíamos- Alice las compas no son lo mío, confío en tu buen juicio y sé que elegirás algo lindo para mí.

-Lo sé –dijo con una gran sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro- pero has pasado estos días con el aburrido de mi hermano y ya es hora de una tarde solo para chicas, por favor Bella –y ahí estaba, el rostro al cual nadie podía negarse, el cual mi novia no fue inmune, quien solo bajó los hombros rendida y se dejó convencer.

- Lo siento –le susurré mientras la abrazaba besando su mejilla.

- No importa –sonrió divertida- ya se ahora a lo que te refieres cuando dices que a Alice nadie puede negarle nada.

Aquella noche lo primero que hicimos fue ver una película de pelea que Emmett quería ver hace mucho tiempo como según nos había comentado. La verdad ese tipo de películas no eran nada lo mío por lo que me dediqué el largo de la película a contemplar la belleza de la chica a la cual el destino había puesto en mi camino.

- Así como vas la gastarás de tanto mirarla –me susurró Jasper en un momento en que todos sonreían por algo que había pasado en la película. Yo solo alcé los hombros y le sonreí. Estaba rendido a lo que Bella había hecho en mí. Mi amigo movió la cabeza negando hacia ambos lados y continuó viendo la película mientras estrechaba a mi hermanan entre sus brazos.

- ¡Hora de jugar! –gritó Emmett cuando la película al fin se terminó- Y como s tradición dejar en vergüenza a alguien, exijo que juguemos verdad o reto –dijo él alzando los brazos y yendo hasta una de las bolsas con comida y alcohol- bien las reglas con simples, quien se niega a cumplir lo dicho debe tomarse un trago de whisky, en caso de Edward y Bella deberán pagar prenda, mi padre me advirtió no hacerlos beber comentó haciendo una mueca mientras los demás sonreíamos.

Emmett siempre había soñado con dejarnos ebrios a todos los demás y ser el único en quedar inmune, pero siempre era todo lo contrario, mi hermano quedaba en un estado tan deplorable, que entre Jasper y yo debíamos acostarlo y ni nombrar el regaño que se llevaba por parte de Rose cuando se le pasaba el dolor de cabeza.

Como él fue el de la idea se vio con el derecho de preguntar primero. Nos observó largo tiempo a cada uno, hasta que finalmente posó su mirada en Bella, desplegó una gran sonrisa en el rostro y sentí como ella apretaba ligeramente mi mano.

- Emmett cuidado con lo que preguntas –le advertí.

- Tranquilo hermano que lo vergonzoso lo dejaré para ti –dijo con malicia, pero lo prefería así, yo estaba acostumbrado en cambio Bella no- Buen linda ¿verdad o reto?

- mmm ¿verdad? –dijo ella con timidez.

- Bien Bella cuéntame el casto de mi hermano ¿A sido capaz de tocarte más allá de solo el hombro? –el sonrojo en el rostro de Bella fue de inmediato y también fue captado por todos, pues sus sonrisas los delataron, mientras que a mi cabeza no pudieron evitar venirse las imágenes de aquel día en la bañera.

- Sí Emmett –respondió decidida- en realidad creí que podías ver con claridad que ahora me está tocando la mano –la carcajada que salió de la oca de todos fue tan estruendosa que ni la de Emmett con la mejor broma del mundo la hubiera superado y mi hermano lo único que pudo hacer fue fruncir los labios. Bella había evadido la pregunta de una manera maravillosa, por el simple hecho de que mi hermano no sabía formular las preguntas.

- Eso no es justo Bella –se cruzó de brazos y la miró desafiante- exijo preguntar de nuevo.

- No lo creo Emmett, todos sabemos que Bella respondió bien a tu estúpida y mal formulada pregunta –le contestó Alice- hermano debes aprender a hacer bien las preguntas –Rose le dio un beso en la mejilla a Emmett logrando que este se calmara un poco y así logramos continuar.

- Bien tramposilla te toca preguntar –noté la confusión en el rostro de Bella al no saber a quién preguntar, hasta que al final miró a Rose y le sonrió.

- Rose ¿Verdad o Reto?

- Reto por supuesto –dijo mi rubia cuñada con una mirada de desafío en el rostro.

- Bien te reto a que llames a un pizzería, ordenar una pizza son anchoas y abrirle al repartidos sin camisa, solo con tu sujetador –se notaba que Bella no la conocía para nada, pues ese reto no era nada comparado con lo que Rose había hecho en otras ocasiones.

Lo que pasó luego fue algo que todos nos esperábamos. Rose hizo lo que Bella le había impuesto como reto y el rostro del repartidor fue algo digno de fotografiar. Pues al momento de sonar el timbre Alice la acompañó y el pobre chico casi le da un ataque. La risa nos acompañó durante bastante tiempo mientras nos comíamos de todos modos la pizza que mi novia le había hecho pedir. Creí que sería un momento de locuras y que harían avergonzarse en cada instante a Bella, pero gracias al cielo, solo hubo locuras y ella se mantuvo feliz en cada instante. Eso es lo que quería que ella estuviera bien y olvidara aquello que nos estaba pasando.

Cosa que yo no podía hacer, no podía olvidad que me estaba muriendo, cuando el malestar que sentía se hacía cada vez más presente en mi día a día, los dolores de cabeza eran increíbles y los remedios que mi padre me había dado ya casi ni me calmaban el dolor. Pero eso seguiría en secreto, no tenían por qué saberlo, a menos claro que cuando llegue mi padre y pueda pedirle algo más fuerte. Había tomando la decisión de no consumir más remedios que alargaran algo que era inevitable, pero la llegada de Bella en mi vida lo había cambiado todo. Y de pronto se me ocurrió algo.

- Nos vamos de salida –les dije mirando la hora y viendo que aún nos quedaba bastante tiempo para una salida bastante divertida- Necito un buen lugar que tenga una mesa de pool –pedí mirando a Emmett que era el más seguro que sabría donde encontrar algo.

Era fácil. Si esperaba a mañana en la noche para salir sería un completo día de cansancio para Bella. Irían de compras con las chicas en la tarde y después una salida nocturna no sería para nada una buena idea. Bella podía estar sintiéndose igual que yo, con dolores y quizás otro síntoma que no quería decirme del mismo modo en que yo se lo estaba ocultando a ella. No quería que el cansancio hiciera que las demás cosas no pudiéramos cumplirlas, los deseos eran de ambos y yo quería llegar al final.

Bella me miraba de manera extraña, sin lograr comprender que es lo que pesaba por mi cabeza, pero con solo una sonrisa de mi parte, ella me la devolvió del mismo modo y asintió aceptando lo que yo les había propuesto.

- Oh por Dios nuestro Edward se está rebelando –dijo mi hermano aplaudiendo mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba la chaqueta que estaba sobre el perchero y tomando la mano de Rose- vamos rápido antes de que se arrepienta.

- Pero, a ver quédate quieto Emmett –Alice su puso de pie del mismo modo en que lo hizo- no nos hemos arreglado y me reúso a ir en estas condiciones –miré de forma preocupada a Jasper pidiéndole ayuda. Este solo asintió, se puso de pie y le susurró unas cuantas palabras al oído de mi hermana que hizo que esta solo sonriera y luego cambiara de opinión- bien vamos solo no olviden que mañana me rapto a Bella y eso si que no pueden negármelo.

- Por mi está bien –Bella se había puesto de pie y les estaba sonriendo a todos- podemos pasar una buena noche, luego descansar a nuestro regreso y pueda salir con las chicas –ella sonreía en todo momento, pero yo sabía perfectamente que esto no estaba tan bien como ella lo mostraba. Este tiempo con Bella me había enseñado a captar cada una de sus señales, la conocía, sabía que esto la agotaría y quizás hasta la debilitaría más de lo que cual otra actividad.

Los chicos se fueron a buscar sus abrigos y a preparar los coches cuando tomé la mano de ella y la llevé a un lado apartado.

- ¿Estás segura que quieres esto Bella? Es decir, yo lo hice por esa razón, no quería que tu día de mañana fuera demasiado agotador, pero tienes todo el derecho a decir que no –ella me miró en todo momento con una sonrisa y yo simplemente no pude evitar correspondérsela.

- Estaré bien, solo quiero vivir lo que me queda de la mejor forma posible y si eso es con las personas que más feliz me han hecho, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo Edward –se empinó un poco y tomando mi rostro con ambas manos besó ligeramente mis labios- pasemos una noche agradable ¿sí?

- Existen otras formas para pasar una noche agradable Bella –comenté riendo mientras ella me pegaba en el brazo- ¿Qué? Si lo digo en serio linda.

- Eres un idiota –me mostró la lengua y corrió hacia la salida con los demás chicos.

El lugar estaba repleto, gente por todas partes, chicos riendo, algunos cantando, los típicos ebrios tirados por algún rincón de lugar, pero nuestra mesa lo único que se encontraba eran ánimos de pasar un buen rato. Alice había arrastrado a Jasper al centro de la pista y Emmett hace media hora que intentaba convencer a Rose de que lo siguiera a uno de los rincones apartados del club y como siempre ella se hacía la desinteresada hasta que él le prometía algo a cambio. Las cosas entre ellos siempre iban así.

(Bella)

No me molestaba ir con sus hermanos, es más, lo agradecía, estaba feliz de cualquier oportunidad que se presentara para que Edward pudiera compartir aún más con su familia. Además sabía que esto era parte de uno de mis deseos, puesto que el siguiente día no tendría tiempo para estar a solas con Edward y tenía la certeza de que tampoco lo vería- Había notado con claridad como los ojos de la hermana de Edward se iluminaban con solo nombrar el hecho ir de compras, por lo que tenía la ligera sospecha de que el día sería bastante largo y agotador. Ahora lo única que deseaba era disfrutar de la noche y esperar que Edward me asombrara de cualquier forma.

- Vamos –oí que me decía al oído. Tomó mi mano y me llevó hasta uno de los rincones del club donde una amplia mesa de billar nos esperaba- no soy muy bueno en esto, en realidad en casa solo jugaba a hacer desaparecer todas las bolas de la mesa, por lo que de reglas no sé cuáles son –dijo un tanto contrariado y frunciendo el ceño.

- Tranquilo –le dije sonriendo mientras me acercaba a donde se encontraban los palos de billar. Tomé uno cualquiera y me paré frente a él- tu solo dime como poner el palo sobre la mesa y el movimiento que debo hacer –Él sonrió divertido y movió la cabeza en forma negativa, mientras se acercaba a mí con cautela y mirándome con los ojos entre cerrados.

- Esta es la típica escena donde el tipo intenta ligar con la linda chica –comentó colocando sus manos en mis caderas y volteándome para quedar frente a la mesa- ella pretende no saber para que él le enseñe y así pegar sus cuerpos –me susurró al oído- ambos sabiendo perfectamente lo que desean, que se desean –después tomó una de mis manos y me ayudó a coloca el palo de billar de forma correcta sobre la mesa- le ayuda a inclinarse, rozándose descaradamente. Él suspirando para controlarse y ella sintiendo cuanto es deseada, mientras colca sus manos en la mejor posición para dar un bue tiro –yo solo lograba mantenerme en silencio, mordiendo mi labio y evitar soltar un gemido con todo lo que Edward estaba diciendo y logrando provocar en mí.

Edward sabía perfectamente que sus palabras estaban provocando en mí el efecto deseado. Mi corazón se había acelerado y con suerte ahora era capaz de lograr comprender lo que mis manos hacían.

- Pon atención Bella –me dijo de pronto despertándome del estado en el que me había inmerso y haciendo que me diera cuenta que mi posición era la que siempre había visto en la gente que jugaba esto- ahora solo llevas tu brazo hacia atrás, visualizas bien la bola y le das –en ese momento el movió mi brazo, con mi brazo el palo y este le daba de lleno a una de las bolas que se perdió en una de las esquinas de la mesa- y así como se juega.

- ¿Y si la chica dice que está comprometida –le pregunté plantándome frente a él y colocando las manos en su pecho.

- En ese caso ambos abran pasado un buen momento –puso sus manos en mi cintura y me acercó más a él- pero si dado el caso ambos de que ambos sean pareja les quedan dos opciones, seguir con el juego o irse a un rincón más privado y empezar otra clase de juegos –se inclinó un poco y rozó mis labios, provocando que un suspiro escapara de mis labios- ¿Qué dices?

- Digo que ya he aprendido bastante del pool –Edward sonrió de lado y tomando mi mano comenzó a caminar entre la gente a una velocidad un poco más rápida que lo normal en él.

Choqué unas cuantas veces con chicas sin alcanzar a darles las disculpas puesto que ya las había perdido de vista. De pronto noté como doblábamos por detrás de una pared, vi un largo pasillo, pero eso fue lo único, pues después sentí como mi espalda chocaba contra la pared del lugar, seguidos de los labios de Edward en mi cuello.

- No estoy seguro si es el lugar –me dijo entre besos sin despegarse de mi cuello- o es que simplemente ya no soportaba el deseo de tenerte solo entre mis brazos –se separó para mirarme unos segundos. Dedicándome una mirada cargada tanto de deseo como de amor y luego atacar mis labios de una forma salvaje.

Había sentido antes el deseo de Edward, pero nunca de esta manera y debía admitir que me encantaba. Me besaba con furia y mordía ligeramente mis labios cuando se separaba para tomar aire. Sus manos hasta ese momento en mi cintura me obligaron a pegarme más a él, para luego aventurar una de ellas más hacia el norte de mi cuerpo y colándola por debajo de la blusa que traía puesta. Recordaba perfectamente el tacto de Edward ese día en la bañera, pero esta vez era diferente, era más desesperado, más ansioso. Subí mis manos para rodear su cuello, tirando de su cabello cuando su mano rodeó uno de mis pechos sobre el sujetador, mientras el volvía a morder mi labio.

- Te deseo Bella –me dijo con las voz entre cortada- te deseo justo ahora –pegó su cadera a la mía y pude sentir perfectamente lo que el quería decir con aquellas palabras y aquel movimiento. Pero no logré dar una respuesta a sus acciones, pues en el momento en que iba a hacerlo, Jasper llegó corriendo a nuestro lado.

- Diablos chicos lo siento, pero a Emmett lo echaron del club por pelearse con un tipo que molestaba a Rose, así que debemos irnos –se notaba un poco contrariado con lo que nos decía. Claro, no era su culpa del habernos interrumpido, simplemente no era nuestro momento.

- Bien, nos vamos –Edward tomó mi mano con algo de fuerza y salimos de allí siguiendo a Jasper hasta donde se encontraban los dos coches en los que habíamos venido. Alice estaban los demás. Alice se mantenía cruzada de brazos afirmada en una de las puertas de uno de los coches, mientras Rose limpiaba una herida cerca del ojo izquierdo de Emmett.

- Lo siento hermano, pero ese maldito infeliz tenía que pagar –le dijo a Edward cuando nos acercamos hasta ellos- me quedo con la tranquilidad de que quedó peor que yo –dijo sonriendo con suficiencia.

-Claro y por eso nos perdimos de la diversión todos los demás –Alice bufó molesta y entró al coche sin mirara a nadie.

- Nosotros nos vamos con Alice y Jasper –Rose nos sonrió en forma de disculpa como si todos supieran en que nos encontrábamos en el interior del local y sintieran el habernos interrumpido- les dejamos el otro coche.

- De acuerdo –Edward solo asintió mientras me abría la puerta del otro coche.

- ¡Bella mañana pasamos por ti! –escuché el grito de la hermana menor de los Cullen y luego el motor perderse por el camino. Sonreí sorprendida ante el cambo de humor que podía tener esa chica para luego mirara a Edward a mi lado, con el ceño fruncido y los nudillos blancos de tanto que apretaba el manubrio.

- ¿Estás enfadado? –pregunté asustada. Nunca lo había visto así. Siempre me había parecido calmado y reservado, pero ahora no estaba de ese modo y la verdad me asustaba más como pudiera reaccionar frente a su salud que por el hecho estúpido que pudiera hacerme daño.

- No Bella –su expresión cambió de pronto y por su rostro de asomó una sonrisa- en realidad estoy algo frustrado –levantó su mano y buscó la mía sin despegar la vista del camino. La apretó con cuidado y la dejó ahí- Creo que en club me dejé llevar demasiado y bueno me molestó que Jasper hubiera interrumpido el momento, pero creo que fue lo mejor.

- Yo creo lo mismo, no sé si hubiéramos sido capaces de detenerlos y la verdad el lugar no era de lo más apropiado –todo esto lo dije sin siquiera mirarlo. Me sentía un tanto avergonzada por lo que habíamos estado haciendo y la verdad es que lo que había dicho tenía mucho de cierto. Cuando comencé a sentir todas aquellas cosas le hubiera rogado a Edward que siguiera, había olvidado todo lo demás, el lugar, las personas que nos rodeaban, todo y de no ser por la voz de Jasper, sepa Dios que hubiera seguido pasado ahí.

Noté como Edward solo asentía para luego lanzar un largo suspiro y seguir el camino a casa en silencio. Había sido una noche agradable, tanto en la casa como el club. La familia de Edward era demasiado especial y en cada momento agradecía el haber tenido la oportunidad para conocerlos. Eran increíbles en cada instante buscaban algún motivo para hacernos reír o hacernos sentir bien. Intentar que nada nos hiciera recordar que en realidad estos eran los últimos días de nuestra vida.

Llegamos a casa y entramos en silencio. Un silencio cómoda y agradable. Estábamos agotados, con solo poner un pie dentro fuimos consientes de esa realidad. Los clubes ya no eran para nosotros, el olor a cigallo y las grandes cantidades de personas no eran muy soportables para personas en nuestra condición. No habíamos descansado en todo el día y ahora la verdad lo único que deseábamos era una cama y poder descansar.

Con suerte llegamos a nuestra habitación nos colocamos el pijama y entramos a la cama, él a mi espalda abrazándome con cariño y yo juntando sus manos con las mías dándome cuenta que esa era la única forma que había encontrado para quedarme dormida en una paz total.

****

A la mañana luego de nuestra rutina de remedios y de haber seguido durmiendo después de eso, desperté con un ligero escalofrío en mi espalda. Edward no estaba, podía sentir el espacio que había dejado, ya no estaba cuidando mi sueño. Gruñí ligeramente por no sentirlo cuando sentí una sonrisa a mí en la habitación. Abrí los ojos de par en par, pues sin duda esa no era la sonrisa de Edward. Descubría nos ojos corriendo un poco las tapas cuando las vi. Rose y Alice estaban muy plantadas en la entrada de la habitación, las dos muy bien arregladas y listas para nuestro día juntas.

- ¿Por qué llegan tan temprano? –pregunté volviendo a cubrirme la cabeza.

- Son la una de la tarde linda, creo que ya has dormido suficiente y tenemos mucho pero recorrer, pero tranquila que Edward ya nos advirtió que no podíamos hacerte recorrer mucho así que solo iremos a una tienda de la cual estoy segura encontraremos lo necesario para el baile de beneficencia –escuché las voz de Alice seguido de unos pequeños aplausos, sabía que era ella, había notado que cada vez que algo la emocionaba, daba unos pequeños saltitos acompañados de aplausos.

- ¿Dónde está Edward? –pregunté bostezando y levantándome para entrar al baño, ducharme y comenzar de ese día que no tenía ni la más mínima idea sobre que me traía de nuevo.

- Los chicos se lo llevaron a dar una vuelta. Algo de que l darían consejos, la verdad no escuché muy bien lo que Emmett decía –yo solo sonreí y asentí. Con los chicos y más con el hermano de Edward nunca se sabía.

Cuando llegamos con las chicas a la tienda que tenían destinada para la compra de los vestidos, jamás imaginé que fuera posible que me enamorara de un lugar así. Nada era de mal gusto, cada pieza de ropa era cada vez más increíble que la otra. Nunca fui una adicta a las compras, una por no tener el dinero necesario y otra porque creía que nunca encontraba aquellas prendas que me gustaran, pero es que este lugar sin duda era genial. Tenía el dinero necesario para un vestido normal, pero no estaba segura si me alcanzaría para el seguramente las chicas elegirían para mí.

- Ven Bella comencemos a buscar –en ese momento Alice tomó mi mano y empezamos a recorrer todos los vestidos que se hallaban colgando de las perchas. Solo por curiosidad le revisé a uno de los vestidos el precio y casi me caigo de espaldas, esto sin duda rebasaría mi presupuesto. Dejé de buscar uno para mí de inmediato, no podía seguir soñando con algo que jamás se cumpliría- ¿Qué pasa Bella? –Alice había ido a mi lado cuando notó que yo me había ido a sentar a uno de los sillones que se encontraban cerca- Oh por Dios ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Necesitas de tus remedios?

- No Alice tranquila, es solo que… estos vestidos son demasiado caros para mi presupuesto, no puedo gastar todo en solo esto, son maravillosos, pero es imposible –la cara de espanto de Alice había pasado a una sonrisa radiante.

- Oh no te preocupes por eso, Edward dijo que lo cargáramos a la cuenta de él, tal como lo haremos nosotras, es la cuenta familiar, solo que mi padre la puso a nombre de él, digamos que no confía en Emmett y en mí, somos muy compulsivos –rió ella mientras tomaba mi mano y me llevaba nuevamente a elegir vestidos.

Yo sabía que sería imposible negarme a ello, las chicas me obligarían a elegir uno y también harían lo imposible para no aceptar el dinero que yo les pasaría, por lo que me dispuse a pasarla bien y aprovechar de esta oportunidad. Si digo que me probé diez vestido, es poco, me habían encerrado en un probador y me traían vestidos como si le mundo se fuera a acabar, pero cuando ya estaba colapsándome de la situación fue cuando por fin encontré aquel que me había matado. Era increíble. Largo hasta cubrirme los pies sin tirantes, ajustado solo bajo el busto y de color blanco con grandes flores azules que adornaban por todos lados. **( A: Vestidos en mi perfil)**

Y misteriosamente las chicas dejaron de traerme más. Asomaron la cabeza por el probador y solo vi sus miradas sonriendo cuando vieron mi reflejo en el espejo.

- Sabíamos que era ese el indicado, te ves bellísima Bella –yo solo fue capaz de asentir en silencio y dejarme llevar por lo impresionante que podía realizar un lindo vestido en una chica- Vamos Bella Edward no acaba de llamar para que nos vayamos, es hora de tus remedios, nosotras ya tenemos los nuestros.

Me miré al espejo unos segundos más y después me dispuse a sacármelo, sabiendo que tendría el privilegio de volver a usarlo en el baile. Las chicas entregaron la tarjeta, recibimos nuestras bolsas, las cuales traían todo lo demás que ellas habían elegido mientras yo me vestía. El viaje de vuelta a casa fue tranquilo y con calma, las chicas hacían y decían cosas que en mi provocaban risas espontáneas y sinceras, de una forma en que jamás en la vida había sentido antes.

Cuando llegamos a casa el vehículo de los chicos ya estaba allí. Tomamos los bolsos con cuidado y entramos a casa. El ruido de la cocina me hiso saber de inmediato que se las estaban dando de shef, pero la voz de Edward en la sala fue la que captó mi atención.

- Bella no volverá hasta que le de la gana señora Swan –decía él con la voz un tanto disgustada- Si le falta dinero yo le mandaré, pero no permitiré que la haga regresar solo para que trabaje y a mantenga no la llevaré para que vuelva a tenerla de sirvienta suya cuando por primera vez ella es feliz, deje de pensar por única vez en usted y hágalo por ella, hasta luego señora Swan –Edward colgó el teléfono justo en el momento en el que yo entraba en la sala y nuestras miradas se encontraban- Yo… lo siento Bella.

- No le mandarás dinero Edward, no es responsabilidad tuya sino mía –le dije frunciendo el ceño.

- Bella tu… ¿Quieres regresar?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Lamento tanta demora y espero les haya gustado. Besos.**

**Philana**


	12. Día Diecinueve y Veinte

**Al fin estoy aquí lo lamento horrores por demorar tanto, pero es que me encontraba sin inspiración, pero he decidido hacer lo capítulos más cortos para no aburrir y hacer tan eterna la espera, pues yo me siento pésimo a recordar desde cuando tengo frenadas mis historias.**

**Así que lamento si encuentran el capítulo muy corto, pero créanme que es mejor así o sino no acabaré nunca y quiero aprovecha r ahora que estoy de vacaciones.**

"**Él es un Maniquí" lo actualizaré mañana o el jueves, pues ya tengo avanzado un poco así que ya tengo por donde guiarme.**

**Un besote a todas y lamento no agradecer los rr anteriores, pero si lo hacía no tendría tiempo para actualizar ahora. Las quiero demasiado y nos vemos.**

**No sé si aún me lees linda, pero este capítulo va dirigido a Sen, besotes hasta Portugal y gracias por la postal, es hermosa.**

**Ahora a disfrutar y ruego a Dios que lo hagan o sino está más que permitido tirarme huevos.**

****

Capítulo Doce: Día Diecinueve y Veinte.

(Bella)

Debo admitir que hubo un momento en que pensé que todo eso no era más que una broma de mal gusto, que todo estaba siendo inventado porque no era justo estar pasando tantas buenas cosas y que algo malo debería haber entremedio para que la situación y el orden de las cosas fuera equilibrado. Pero sabía que no era así, porque Edward jamás sería capaz de hacerme cosas de ese estilo y porque conocía perfectamente a mi madre como para saber que era bastante capaz de haberse conseguido el número y llamar para pedir dinero.

Desde que había salido del colegio que me había puesto a trabajar y así no tener que explicarle porque necesitaba dinero. Pagara exámenes no era como pagar un dulce y también debía darle un poco a mi madre para que no preguntara que era lo que hacía con el dinero cuando no llegaba con nada nuevo a la casa. Se había acostumbrado a eso, es más, había sido mi culpa acostumbrarla a darle dinero siempre y ahora que ya no me tenía a su lado se había dado cuenta de la falta que le hacía ese tipo de ayuda de mi parte.

Pero no lo podía creer ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de llamar a este lugar para exigirme volver y ayudarle cuando ahora estaba siendo más feliz comparado a todos los años que estuve a su lado? Me había cegado tantos años cubriéndola con la escusa de que era mi madre y que por lo tanto fuera como fuera debía quererla así, pero ahora me daba cuenta que había sido una tonta, que las madres deben ser quienes mantengan a sus hijos.

Edward me miraba expectante, como si supiera en cualquier momento que le iba a decir que me iba, que lo dejaría solo con sus hermanos, que esa noche sería la última que estuviéramos juntos y que esto de cumplir nuestros sueños había llegado a su fin. Pero no le sería tan fácil deshacerse de mí. Yo lo amaba, tanto o más de lo que él me amaba a mí y esto no se terminaría de la noche a la mañana. Lo miré con una sonrisa y negué moviendo la cabeza ligeramente.

- No pienso anteponer el abuso de mi madre al amor que siento por ti Edward –avancé unos pasos y me coloqué en frente de él. No se había parado del sillón en el que se encontraba, se había quedado tan expectante ante mi respuesta que no había sido capaz de dar ninguna señal de reacción más que el solo preguntarme si me iría. Me arrodillé en frente de él y tomé su rostro entre mis manos- ¿Crees que dejaría a la única persona que me ha hecho feliz en toda mi vida? –suspiré con algo de dificultad y roce su rostro con mi nariz.

- Es tu madre –susurró él como si aquello fuera la razón más que suficiente para tomar mis maletas y largarme.

- Solo me tubo, nunca se hizo cago de mí –cerré los ojos y me acerqué más recargando mi frente en su pecho mientras sentía como sus brazos me rodeaban y acariciaban mi espalda con lentitud- quiero estar contigo.

- Y yo quiero que estés conmigo –dijo tomándome con cuidado y dejándome sobre sus piernas para arrullarme- Solo que no quiero que el fantasma de tu madre te corté los momentos en que estés aquí, creo que sería bueno mandarle dinero para que se mantenga tranquila.

- No quiero que hagas eso Edward –le dije ya con casi nada de fuerzas por lo cansada que me sentí. Él había hecho ya tantas cosas por mí que no me sentía con la tranquilidad de más encima ahora él tuviera que mantener a la aprovechada de mi madre- no es justo.

- ¿Por qué no me dejas esto a mi amor? -dijo besando mi frente- te prometo que ni cuenta te darás y ella no volverá a molestarnos –En ese momento yo solo fui capaz de asentir y notar como Edward se colocaba de pie y subía la escalera conmigo en sus brazos. Solo ahora en ese momento me di cuenta de lo cansada que estaba, que mis fuerzas de un día para otro habían bajado tanto que me estaba asustando de no ser capaz de controlar el cansancio y arruinar todos los planes que teníamos juntos.

Desperté tan relajada y tranquila, cosa que solo se había dado cuando estaba Edward cerca de mi. Era como si él fuera un bálsamo que hacía que todo lo que había estado en mi pasado fuera olvidado y que nunca hubiera ocurrido, lo único que traía conmigo sería la enfermedad, pero me iría con todos los recuerdos que había comenzado a guardar desde que lo había conocido a él. Sonreí divertida cuando sentí como unos besos comenzaban a subir desde mi mano, hasta llegar a mi hombro, quedarse un instante en mi cuello y luego quedar en mi mejilla. Sabía que él estaría allí de otro modo no podría haber despertado de un modo tan relajado.

- Sabía que estabas aquí –le dije alzando una mano y acariciando su cabello- Estás en mis suelos y mis desvelos, eres como mi ángel guardián susurré cuando él me pasó los medicamentos y se acomodaba a mi lado para volver a dormir.

Cuando volvimos a despertar, los chicos ya se encontraban en la cocina hablando todos a la vez y tomando decisiones así, todos hablaban, pero aún así todos se entendían a la perfección. Al momento en que nos vieron entrar nos sonrieron y nos pasaron una taza con leche y muchas tostadas. Siempre lo hacían, era como si sintieran algún tipo de consuelo al saber que si comíamos algo más de lo normal, nuestros días se harían más, pero ambos sabíamos que no era así. Edward solo me sonrió y comenzó a comer. Haría lo que fuera para darles algún tipo de consuelo a sus hermanos.

- El asunto es el siguiente –dijo Emmett mientras nosotros aún desayunábamos- Nuestros padres llegan hoy por lo que debemos ir a buscarlos, habíamos pensado en Tom, pero él nos dijo que Bella lo necesitaba y que él no podría acudir, así que pensamos que lo mejor es que Edward y yo vayamos, ¿Qué piensas campeón? –el hermano mayor de los Cullen se acercó hasta su hermano y pasándole un brazo por sobre los hombros lo apretó contra él.

- ¿Por qué necesitas a Tom? –me preguntó Edward con curiosidad a lo que yo solo le sonreí y me alcé de hombros.

- Cosas mías –le dije mostrándole la lengua y siguiendo con mí desayuno.

Tenía que hacer el deseo de Edward para mañana ya lo tenía más que claro cuál sería y le había pedido ayuda a Tom para que me llevara a dónde el señor con el que debía hablar. No sabía que haría con él, de haber estado sola con Edward nada hubiera sido sorpresa, le hubiera preguntado cada uno de los lugares para cumplirle sus sueños y lo más seguro es que no sería nada parecido a los que él había cumplido conmigo.

A él no le gustaba que le escondiera mis cosas, quería saber todo lo que sentía y lo que pasaba en mi vida, pero no sería así esta vez, pues Edward sabía que yo iría a preparara algo para él y es por eso razón que me dejaría tranquila, además confiaba en Tom, se lo había dicho y yo me sentía mucho más cómoda al saber que podía salir tranquila y no cometer algún error que dejara mal la sorpresa que yo le tenía a él.

Ahora estaba el tema de los padres de Edward. Carlisle sabía, pero su madre no, una mujer tan hermosa y linda como ella no sería capaz de soportar todo el dolor que traía el perder un hijo como Edward, en una familia tan unida como la suya dentro de un amor tan fuerte como el que tenían ellos. Cada vez que me planteaba esto me preguntaba cómo podía tener tanta suerte en haberme encontrado personas como estas y sin darme cuenta ya em encontraba a solo escasos segundos de ponerme a llorar.

Me puse de pie con rapidez y dándole un corto beso a Edward en los labios salí de allí despidiéndome de los demás. Si me quedaba unos segundos más en ese lugar tendría que dar explicaciones de las cuales no estaba preparada a contar, no quería, ya no valía la pena.

Cuando salí de casa Tom ya se encontraba en la puerta del chofer, de pie con una hermosa sonrisa plantada en el rostro.

- Ya le tengo el contacto listo señorita Bella –me dijo mientras abría la puerta de atrás del coche sin dejar de sonreír- Me dijo que estaba más que encantado con lo que le pedía, pero que de todos modos quería hablar con usted para saber con exactitud qué era lo que quería.

- Ah por Dios Tom usted es un sol –no pude evitar correr y abrazarlo para luego entrar con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Se había convertido en el mejor hombre al que pudiera haberle pedido ayuda sobre la faz de Londres. Él solo sonrió negando con la cabeza y cerrando la puerta del coche nos dispusimos a ir al encuentro de quien cumpliría el siguiente suelo de Edward.

El lugar quedaba bastante lejos, pero no era difícil de llegar, recordé el camino con cuidado pues al día siguiente sería yo quien lo llevara a ese lugar. La casa era pequeña, pero tenía ese rasgo acogedor que solo pocas casas poseían, como si la calidad se mantuviera aún allí aunque los dueños se hubieran ido y cuando conocía al hombre supe el porqué. Me recordaban mucho a Carlisle con su esposa, eran un matrimonio con hermoso como agradable y que desde el momento en que había entrado a su casa me habían tratado como si fuera su hija.

Pude captar al instante que Tom le había dicho lo de nuestra condición. Pues su mirada hacia mi los delataba, el ánimo que adquiría a ser parte de esta experiencia era tan profundo que los hacía obvio y el hecho de que no cobrara ni un centavo por ello me lo había confirmado.

- Vendré mañana –le dije cuando ya salíamos del hogar- debe ser la más simple, pero hermosa a la vez que tengo tanto valor que haga que la toque con sentimiento, aunque sé que lo hará así, es su sueño así que no tengo ni la menor idea de que lo hará.

- Estaré esperándola con ansias.

Ya estaba hecho, solo quedaba traer mañana a Edward y hacer que todos sus sueños comenzaran a cumplirse.

Cuando llegamos a casa el silencio fue algo que me asustó. Desde la llegada de los hermanos de Edward que en esa casa no existía el silencio y sabía que ellos se encontraban en el interior de la casa pues el coche estaba allí y Alice había dicho que se encargaría de hacer la cena, por lo que no pude evitar preocuparme y acelerar el pasó. Tom notó lo mismo que yo por lo que me siguió los pasos desde muy cerca.

Pero ahí estaban, todos, sentados en los sillones en silencio y con claras muestras en sus rostros de haber estado llorando. Alzaron la mirada cuando entré bastante agitada y lo único que se escucho fue el sonido de los `pasos de la madre de Edward que se acercaba hasta mí. Me abrazó tan fuerte y con tanta emoción en el gesto que solo le respondí del mismo, modo. Era lo que siempre había necesitado de mi madre y lo nunca había podido obtener. Una lágrima fue dejando un camino por mi mejilla hasta perderse en mi garganta.

- Estarán bien –me susurró al oído y yo solo pude asentir- No los dejaremos solo ni un instante –y yo volví a asentir- Todo estará bien hija –pero con eso no pude, quise mil veces que fuera mi madre quien me dijera eso, pero nunca lo hizo, desee tantas veces que mi madre me abrazara de ese modo y me consolara diciéndome esas palabras aún cuando amabas sabríamos que no sería así, pero yo necesitaba un consuelo y había sido Esme quien había sido la única capaz de encontrarlo. Y me derrumbé, las lágrimas salieron con tanta energía que mis brazos se agarrotaron más al cuerpo de ella y no fui capaz de soltarla- No –dijo cuando notó que Edward se acercaba a nosotros- yo estaré con ella -Edward solo asintió y dejó que su madre me llevara hasta una de las habitaciones de la casa y me consolara todo lo necesario.

No sé en qué momento me quedé dormida solo sé que junto a mi había un calor distinto, uno que no era el de Edward pero que me hacía sentir muy cómoda y tranquila.

- Ya es hora de cenar cielo, Alice dijo que si no bajabas en diez minutos saltaría sobre tu cama –era Esme, se había quedado todo el tiempo conmigo, cuando yo había llorado y cuando me había quedado ya agotaba por el llanto, había sido fantástico y no puse controlar el acercarme más a ella, inspirar con profundidad y suspirar.

- Gracias –dijo simplemente mientras me dejaba y beso en la frente- ¿Vamos a cenar? Creo que Edward necesita saber que están bien, no lo dejé entrar en todas estas horas.

- ¿Cuánto dormí? –pregunté a alarmada mientras salía del baño después de haberme lavado el rostro.

- Tres horas –dijo con la misma sonrisa de siempre como no dándole importancia.

Al llegar a la sala Edward se acercó sin preguntar nada solo me abrazó y me llevó hasta la mesa para ponernos a cenar. Nadie volvió a tocar el tema, no era necesario, no había nada para poder hacer y que la situación o nuestro estado fuera distinto. Esme confiaba en su esposo y sabía que este hubiera hecho todo lo posible para hacer que su hijo pudiera vivir, pero no lo había. Ahora ellos solo harían que nuestra vida fuera la mejor que podríamos vivir.

(Edward)

No había estado preparado para esto, ver a mi madre derrumbarse en el sillón, como si los años se le hubieran venido encima todos juntos. Como se cubría el rostro con las manos y su cuerpo se estremecía por el llanto. Como mi padre la abrazaba e intentaba que el dolor se le hiciera más llevadero, cosa que sabíamos no sería posible. De pronto alzó el rostro y me miró, no con pena, menos con lástima, sino que solo con infinito amor. Golpeó el espacio que había en el sillón a mi lado y yo casi corrí, hizo que apoyara mi cabeza en sus piernas y solo me acarició el cabello.

Siempre lo hacía y yo cerraba mis ojos y me dejaba llevar por la tranquilidad que ella me transmitía. No sé con exactitud cuando tiempo estuvimos así, solo sé que no escuchaba nada mas que el susurro de la voz de mi madre mientras me acariciaba.

El sonido del coche anunciándome que Bella había regresado fue lo único que me hizo colocarme derecho y junto a mi madre. Quise ir con ella cuando la vi derrumbarse en los brazos de mi madre, sabía que ella entendía que mi madre ya sabía lo de nosotros, que lo había procesado y que ahora ya no habría que ocultárselo a nadie más que nos apoyaría en lo que estábamos haciendo y que desde ahora en adelante solo debíamos seguir.

Era increíble la capacidad que teníamos todos para hacer que las cosas que nos hacían daño quedaran en segundo plano. La cena había sido maravillosa, llena de risas cortesía de Emmett y Alice y de buenos temas que todos seguíamos. Pero el cansancio en nosotros cada vez se hacía más notorio y ya no podíamos más en pie. Ese día para ambos ya se había acabado, debíamos dejar las energías para los que nos quedaban.

Cuando sentí que Bella se removía a mi lado, pensé que solo era un sueño, pero después cuando sentí el vació supuse que ya había amanecido. Me desemperecé y alcé mi cuerpo para enfocar la vista en mi novia que se encontraba frente a mi mostrándome un traje que colgaba de su mano.

- De pie señor Cullen que debe ir a una clase que lo esperan en exactamente una hora –me dijo sonriendo y supe de inmediato de que se trataba. Secretamente era uno de los deseos que más había esperando. Había sido una traba que nunca pude lograr cuando supe lo que se mi enfermedad, me había encerrado tanto en eso que nunca tomé las clases y ahora que tenía claro que si no lo hacía ahora no podría nunca, estaba más que entusiasmado.

Salté de la cama con prisa y tomando el traje entré al baño para arreglarme y estar listo en el tiempo necesario para poder estar en el lugar. No sabía donde quedaba ni quien sería el maestro, pero estaba seguro que si Bella lo había escogido es porque sin duda era el elegido.

Esta vez no me vendó los ojos ni evitó responder mis preguntas sobre quien se trataba, pues yo no sabía nada sobre este tema, solo rogaba al cielo no ser un mal alumno y hacer desperdiciar el deseo y el tiempo de ambos. Bella me había contado que Tom le había informado al profesor de nuestro estado, de lo que teníamos y del porque esta clase tan express y lo entendí perfectamente, ya no le hallaba el sentido a ocultarlo.

La clase fue ágil y dinámica, pero había pedido que Bella no estuviera, quería enseñarle lo aprendido cuando ya me saliera bien. La esposa de James, que era quien me enseñaba se había ofrecido encantada a mostrarle el jardín que ella misma había construido que con el motivo de que sacara ideas para el que yo le hacía a mi madre.

Fui un buen alumno, los dedos se me portaron bien y ayudaron a que en poco tiempo lograra sacar la canción completa.

- Tienes talento Edward, hubieras sido un gran pianista –me dijo James colocando un brazo por sobre mis hombros, yo solo bajé la mirada y sonreí- Dios lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir mal –respondió el de inmediato a mi actitud, pero no importaba, ya estaba tan acostumbrado a esas cosas que eran más que situaciones que dejaría pasar.

Mis dedos se movían solos, captaban el sonido mejor y con mayor rapidez de lo que lo hacía mi cabeza, eran mandados por mi corazón sabiendo perfectamente para quien sería aquella canción que tan fácil se me había dado. Podía sentir el sonido entrar en mi y quedarse junto a mi corazón sin la mejor intención de irse, pues necesitaban quedarse y yo no se lo impediría.

- No hay forma de que esta melodía salga mejor Edward, haz logrado captarla e interpretarla mejor que nadie –yo solo asentí y sonreí satisfecho. Era más de lo que hubiera podido esperar. Yo solo esperaba una canción común y que saliera desastrosa, pero Bella había sido capaz de encontrar a la persona perfecta que lograra enseñarme el mejor modo.

- No tengo manera de agradecerle la paciencia y la presión para enseñarme esta hermosa melodía en tan poco tiempo, de verdad le estaré eternamente agradecido –James solo me agrazo y sonrió.

- Saber que pude hacer que tu vida fuera un poco más feliz me deja más que satisfecho Edward.

Fui por Bella y salimos de allí. Viendo como el matrimonio nos despedía con un gesto de su mano abrazados en el pórtico de su casa. Escena que nosotros jamás podríamos hacer y que solo podríamos conformarnos con soñarla. ¿Era el matrimonio algo que estuviera en nuestros sueños ahora? Ahora que era capaz de darme cuenta que había sido capaz amar a alguien antes de que mi tiempo en esta vida terminara.

No lo había puesto en mi lista, pues jamás había estado en mis planes enamorarme, pero ahora que lo estaba, ¿Sería necesario? ¿Cambiaría el amor que le tenía a ella? No estaba seguro y menos si Bella querría hacerlo. Yo estaría encantado, pero ¿Qué pensaría Bella? Eso se salía de nuestros planes, pero y si lo hiciéramos. No me precipitaría, lo mejor sería hablar con mis padres sobre el tema y luego hablarlo con Bella o más bien proponérselo. Una sonrisa en mi rostro me convenció, había salido libre y sin presión. Yo si quería.

- ¿Me enseñarás lo que aprendiste? –preguntó Bella de pronto tomando mi mano sobre la palanca de cambios mientras manejaba. Y fue ahí cuando lo decidí y cuando hacerlo.

- Claro que lo haré amor, pero tendrás que esperar, debo perfeccionarlo aún más y ya se cuando te lo mostraré, debe ser especial y un momento importante, tu solo tenme paciencia –comencé a reducir la velocidad del vehículo y lo estacione a la orilla del camino. Me deshice del cinturón de seguridad y me incliné para quedar frente a ella- Me has hecho demasiado feliz Bella, más de lo que alguna vez esperé ser junto a alguien, te amo.

Ella solo dejó caer una solitaria lágrima por su mejilla y asintió uniendo sus labios contra los míos. Sí, la decisión estaba tomada.

****

**Lamento mucho la demora pero es que no había logrado encontrar que escribir, pero ya está, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Con cariño, **

**Philana.**


End file.
